Break and Bind
by Livia-Sobriquet
Summary: A new arrival from Soul Society warns Ichigo and his friends about a fresh danger that threatens Soul Society - and the human world. Things get tense when the Espada join the battle. GrimmjowxOC, IchiRuki, UlquiHime, GinxRangiku. Slight IchigoxOC, UraharaxOC, RenjixOC
1. Disturbance

**Break and Bind**

**I think it's obvious that I don't own Bleach. That happy right belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. As do the poems I will put at the beginning of each chapter.**

_"We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge, unable to step out into the sky like that fearless flower"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disturbance**

A dark shape appeared with just a faint _swish_ outside the window of a sleeping teenage boy. Aside from the faint breeze in the night air that ruffled the figure's clothes, the person was motionless.

The boy rolled onto his back, his features now more visible. He really wasn't much of a boy anymore; his jawbones were strong, his arms and chest taut and muscled like a man. But — not fully a man yet, the figure noted as the clouds shifted. Moonlight trickled through the window, illuminating a small stuffed teddy beat at the foot of the bed.

A strand of dark reddish-purple hair, illuminated by the moon, danced from under the figure's hood.

"So," mused the figure softly and smirked. "_This_ is Kurosaki Ichigo…"

As the boy began to stir, the figure took one more glance at him before vanishing into the night.

Inside the bedroom, Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

He bolted upright in bed and his gaze shot to the window.

Nothing was outside.

"Wha's goin' on?" slurred Kon sleepily at his feet.

"N-nothing," Ichigo muttered.

Where had that strange reiatsu come from? He knew he had sensed _something_ outside his window just a few _seconds_ ago…

_Where'd that thing go?_ he wondered. Whatever it was, its reiatsu was growing fainter, like it was rapidly moving away.

He glanced at his closet. He couldn't hear Rukia's Hollow-detecting cell phone beeping, or any sound of Rukia getting up. Did she sense it at all?

Ichigo put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He could just barely sense that reiatsu now. He tried to put it out of his mind, though he kept wondering what it could be.

It was a long time until he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note: I'm finally off hiatus! I've been LAZY but I started writing this a few weeks ago, so this is an experiment to see if I can actually write a fanfiction and post it regularly on here. So... if you liked it, please review and keep messaging me or reviewing until my inbox overflows (I'm serious) so I can update this story regularly. I'm gonna try to post at least once a week, so we'll see how that goes.**


	2. The Shadow’s Return

**Break and Bind**

**Okay. The temptation to post another chapter proved to be too great since chapter 1 was a bit brief and I want to get into the meat and potatoes of this story, so to speak. Enjoy!**

_"Your shadow, quietly / Like a vagrant poison needle / Stitches my footsteps / Your radiance, lithely / Like lightning striking a water tower / Cuts down the source of my life."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shadow's Return**

Ichigo sleepily made his way to the kitchen and received a kick full-on in the face by his father.

"_What the hell was that for?!_" yelled Ichigo furiously. "_Can't you see I'm _tired?"

"How come you're tired, eh? Staying up late talking to girls?"

"_What?_ NO!"

"My boy's all grown up!" cried Isshin, tears forming in his eyes as he ignored his only son's protests completely. "Talking with girls…soon he'll be coming back at all hours of the night from staying out with girls…and next thing we hear I'll be a grandpa!"

"SHUT _UP_!" roared Ichigo, his face red.

"Yeah, seriously, Dad," Karin chipped in.

Ichigo stood up and kicked his father into a wall.

"And he's so strong too!" came Isshin's proud voice from the other side of the room.

* * *

Later, Ichigo caught up with Rukia on the way to school.

"You look awful," she stated bluntly in place of a morning greeting.

"Did your Soul Phone thing go off last night?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"No," she replied slowly. "Why?"

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and searched for the reiatsu again, but this time he couldn't feel anything.

He shook his head. "Nah, forget it," he muttered.

Rukia gave him a curious look but he didn't respond.

* * *

It was late when Ichigo began to return home. He hoped Kon hadn't done anything stupid with his body since he'd left to search for that reiatsu. As a protective measure, he'd gone in his Shinigami form.

And it was a good thing he did.

Something _swooshed_ behind him and he spun around eagerly. Now he could finally see who that —

He flung Zangetsu up to block his face. Eyes wide with an unfamiliar sword inches from his face, he struggled to determine his attacker's identity, but their face was covered by a hood and what looked like a mask.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he pushed his attacker forcefully away. They flew a few feet into the air but steadied themselves quickly.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The hooded and cloaked figure was silent — and vanished.

Ichigo felt the strange reiatsu appear behind him. But even then, just barely had time to parry the attack before they vanished again.

"Aaagh!" he screamed and looked down at the source of the sudden pain. His eyes widened. Blood spurted from his chest.

He felt gravity pull him to the ground, but only seconds before he fell onto the ground, he vanished. He appeared in front of the figure and slashed Zangetsu at its face. They leapt back a second too late.

The mask fell to the ground, revealing a smirking mouth.

"Not bad," remarked the person. It was a much higher voice than he'd been expecting.

"Wait — you're a _girl_?"

"Tch, Kurosaki, I thought you'd know by now guys ain't the only ones able to fight," she snapped and pulled off the cloak.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

Not only was the _hottest _girl he'd ever seen standing in front of him, but she was wearing the black kimono that marked a Shinigami — though her reiatsu wasn't exactly like a Shinigami's. it wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before…

Ichigo found his eyes drop and he started to check her out. For the first time, he cursed the Shinigami Shihakushō. Why couldn't she be in… an _Arrancar_ outfit, for example? Some of them wore pretty revealing, even with the hakama pants! But with a baggy kimono _and_ hakama…_that_ was disappointing! At least he could see a _bit_ of a lace shirt or something poking out from underneath her slightly opened kimono…if she could bend over just a little bit…

"My _face_ is _here_," she growled and slammed a fierce kick into his stomach.

He plummeted to the ground, thinking, _Shit._

The girl landed next to him and glared at him with catlike dark teal eyes, and Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she smelled sweet, like — like passion fruit. The moon hit her hair. It was dark purple-ish with a red tint. She had side-bangs across the left side of her face pinned loosely with a white cherry blossom hairpin with light blue in the center of the flower. Her wavy hair was in some kind of updo with one bit hanging down in back and two strands framing each side of her face.

Suddenly, her sword — her zanpakuto — appeared at his throat.

Ichigo's eyes widened. She was _really _fast!

"Kurosaki-kin!"

Ichigo carefully glanced over the girl's sword. "Inoue?"

Orihime was here, as well as Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Renji.

The girl did not lower her blade, but raised her eyebrows slightly as she surveyed them all.

"Your friends?"

Ichigo glanced back at her. There was something in her almost mocking, almost ironic tone that made it sound like she knew more than just the fact that they were friends. Like as if she knew _exactly_ who they were.

"Who are you?" demanded Rukia and Ichigo could hear her and Renji draw their zanpakuto.

The girl — or woman, he guessed, she looked about twenty — turned around to look at the dark-haired Shinigami.

_Now's my chance!_ Ichigo thought excitedly. But he barely moved an inch to escape when the young woman picked him up, one-handed, and threw him over her head and he landed, painfully, at her feet. He didn't have time to even raise his head when she put one foot on his already winded chest. Ichigo struggled for breath as the woman turned back to Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun!" cried Orihime in horror.

The woman glared at her and Orihime stared at her feet.

Ichigo's hands clenched into fists.

"You're not a Shinigami, are you?" yelled Renji. "No Shinigami would do something like this!"

"Really." The woman sheathed her sword and stepped back from Ichigo. "And what if I told you," she asked as Ichigo warily rose, "that Soul Society sent me here to check up on you… Kurosaki Ichigo?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean they _sent_ you? Why didn't they send one of the other Shinigami that we know? And how come we've never seen you before?"

With a blank expression rivaling Byakuya's, she replied, "You don't know me because I… became a Shinigami recently."

"How come you're so fast then?" demanded Renji. "You can't've just graduated from the Academy! You'd have to be a _Captain_ with your strength!"

She smiled slightly. "I'm not, actually. I'm in your squad, Renji — or should I say… Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji's grip on Zabimaru tightened.

The woman stuck her hands in her pockets and cocked her head to one side as she glanced at them all. The gesture was vaguely familiar to Ichigo…

"Anyways, Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent me here to warn you all of what's coming. He wouldn't send the Captains or Lieutenants or anyone else you know 'cuz they're all busy right now. Most of them are fighting off the lowest-ranking… _things_ that are attacking Soul Society but they're only a distraction for what their leader's sending here."

"Nii-sama!" gasped Rukia.

"He's fine," the woman assured her. "You should worry more about yourselves though. Whatever's attacking Soul Society now — the Shinigami can handle them. But they'll be sending worse here. Which is why I was sent."

"Hang on. What are we up against?" demanded Ishida.

"Not you, Uryu," the girl replied. "Or you two either, Chad and Orihime."

The three jumped at the sound of their names, but that was all they really had time to do because the next second they were all knocked out.

"Ishida! Inoue! Sado!" yelled Ichigo and made to pull out Zangetsu, but the girl appeared in front of him and put her hand on the hilt.

"Listen to me," she said calmly and loud enough for Rukia and Renji to hear. "I know you don't trust me, and I know I've just made things worse for myself, but I had to knock them out. There's no way they'd stand a chance in a fight with…whatever's coming."

"Yeah, mind telling us what we're up against?" retorted Renji.

The purple-red-haired woman shrugged. "No idea. I left before they got there. I can tell you they're not Arrancar or Espada 'cuz Soul Society sent some ambassadors to Hueco Mundo and we got Espada who are gonna help out fight and be our temporary allies. Don't ask me _why_ Aizen's sending them, but I guarantee they're here to help you guys. They're supposed to come here tomorrow-ish after assessing what type of — _thing _— Soul Society's up against now. So… like, be nice."

The girl — woman — turned on her heel and started to walk away. "You might want to get your friends in bed or something," she added over her shoulder. "I didn't _hurt_ them… though they _might_ be out for a few days."

The young woman waved airily over her shoulder and continued walking.

"Wait!" called Rukia. "Who are you?"

"And _what _are you?" demanded Ichigo. "Because your reiatsu ain't like a Shinigami's!"

The violet-haired woman stopped and slowly turned around.

"My name is Anza," she replied and then vanished.

* * *

**Ooh! Tell me what you think so far (I promise it will get more interesting in the chapters to follow and I apologize if it's going too slow)!**


	3. Unlikely Allies

**Break and Bind**

_"Everything in the world exists to wear you down"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Allies**

"Hmm," mused Urahara Kisuke after Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia had told him everything that had transpired. His store was the best base to discuss strategies — as well as keep Ishida, Chad, and Orihime safe until they woke up.

"I've never heard of any Anza before," he went on.

Ichigo and Renji's shoulders slumped.

"Her reiatsu was strange," remarked Rukia. "Do you think she could be what we're fighting against?"

"But why'd she take the time to come all the way here and tell us what's happening?" replied Ichigo.

"Do we know for sure if this shit's really going on?" asked Renji. "What if she's making it all up?"

Not even three minutes later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had snuck into Orihime's house to contact Soul Society through the giant T.V. monitor.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, is it true Soul Society's under attack?" was the first thing Ichigo asked when the elderly man appeared on the screen.

Rukia nudged him for his rudeness.

"I take it you received my message then. Yes, Soul Society is currently under attack, though these creatures' numbers are much higher than we anticipated. Do not contact Soul Society again unless it is extremely urgent."

The screen went blank and Yamamoto vanished.

"Some help _that_ was," sulked Ichigo. "Can we even _trust_ her? And he didn't even tell us _what_ she _is_!"

"I have never felt anything like that reiatsu before," muttered Rukia.

Sighing, they jumped out the window and into the night air.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ichigo let Kon go to school in his place (Kon seemed thrilled at the idea, though was a bit downhearted when he learned Rukia wouldn't be going either). He, Renji, and Rukia spent the morning at Urahara's shop training before the Espada arrived. That Anza had said they would be allied with the Shinigami, but none of them believed it — and even if the Espada _were_ on their side, Ichigo had a feeling he'd offended too many of them to escape unscathed.

And he was right.

About one in the afternoon, Urahara called the three of them up to his shop because he sensed the Espada arriving.

And the moment Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez emerged from the Garganta, he furiously launched an attack on Ichigo, who was forced to leap out of the way (and cursed when he felt Pantera make a small cut on his upper arm.

_He's faster!_ Ichigo thought.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo, afraid to fight me?" taunted the blue-haired Espada.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "I beat you last time, remember? I'm surprised you're even alive."

But instead of snarling, Grimmjow smirked. "I got stronger now, a hell of a lot stronger. And I want a rematch. I bet I can beat you."

"We aren't here to fight the Shinigami," Ulquiorra reminded him evenly, stepping out of the Garganta.

"And you really believe _Aizen-sama_ wants us to ally with _them_?" retorted Grimmjow.

"He ordered us to fight with them and we will," stated Harribel coolly. She leapt into the air and landed crisply in front of Urahara's shop.

Szayel Aporro, the final Espada, casually landed next to Harribel and sighed. "Aizen-sama ordered it," he said bitterly, "so, I guess we're working together, eh, Shinigami?"

Grimmjow looked from one comrade to the next, but saw that none would attack the Shinigami. He scowled and thrust his hands in his pockets. Uncharacteristically, he said nothing.

* * *

What began as an instructional demonstration by the Espada (in hopes to train the Shinigami into gaining more strength) beneath Urahara's shop soon turned into a yelling match between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"I AM _NOT_ GONNA HAVE _HIM_ TEACH ME _ANYTHING_!"

"YOU THINK I FUCKIN' _WANT_ TO BE ON YOUR SIDE?" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"YEAH, YOU'RE HERE 'CUZ _AIZEN-SAMA_ COMMANDED YOU AND YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO SAY NO!"

"YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ STRONGER THAN HIM, KUROSAKI? I'D LIKE TO SEE _YOU_ FIGHT HIM! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING WHEN YOU'RE FUCKIN' BLOWN UP!"

"YOU THINK I CAN'T BEAT AIZEN?!"

"YEAH, I DO!"

"OH YEAH? I'LL SHOW YOU AND THEN I'LL WHUP YOUR ASS AGAIN!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"YOU WANNA BET?"

Ichigo swung violently with Zangetsu; with lightning-sharp reflexes, Grimmjow whipped out Pantera and caught the blow against it.

Ichigo smirked.

Meanwhile, the other Espada, Rukia, Renji, and Urahara were watching the two hot-headed men fight.

"Fools," remarked Harribel. "Wasting their time energy fighting one another when we do not know what we'll be up against."

Renji and Rukia looked at one another, and then at the Espada. Could the new threat be stronger than _all_ of them?

Just then, something swept down from above and a fierce wind zipped through everyone's hair and clothes. When the smoke cleared, they saw —

"You!" cried Ichigo some fifty feet away. Even he and Grimmjow had stopped to see who had joined them — and then he sensed that reiatsu again.

The red-violet-haired girl's eyes widened and she immediately turned around. "Just checking up on you, making sure everyone found the place okay… so… you can all get back to work!"

She leapt into the air towards the "sky"/door out, but Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of her.

Her hand slowly crept to the sword at her waist, but Grimmjow noticed and he shot out to grab it. He was a second too slow and his hand landed on top of hers.

"Long time no see," he stated casually with his hand still on — and restraining — hers.

"Grimmjow," she breathed.

"Damn straight," he growled.

Anza suddenly took a step back and the sudden pull made Grimmjow lose his balance and fall right on her. But she was quicker and took the advantage of his slackened grip on her zanpakuto. She flipped over him and landed directly above him. He craned his head around to look at her but was, once again, too late. She kicked him in the lower back. He plummeted to the ground.

Anza raced after him and almost crashed into him when he quickly spun around to face her. She quickly caught herself and drew back.

Grimmjow's piercing, cerulean eyes were narrowed. A red gash appeared on his left, unmasked cheek.

Anza had her zanpakuto drawn, the tip darkened a red stain. Scarlet drops fell from it like tears.

Blood.

Grimmjow's blood.

"She's _dead_," gasped Ichigo.

The Sexta Espada glanced at Anza. "Kurosaki thinks you're dead," he told her, an animalistic grin spreading across his face.

"So I hear," Anza replied calmly. "But… can we continue this later? We're kinda preparing for _war_ here. So… how 'bout after this is all done we fight. 'Kay?"

She gave him a childish, hopeful grin. Despite her strength, Ichigo thought she was being an _idiot_! What the hell did she think she was doing?

Grimmjow had one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Ya really think I'm gonna listen to _that_? I don't give a shit if there's a war! You're gonna fight me here and now!"

"You should care about a war," she replied. "You're fighting in it."

"Big deal."

Anza sighed and marched off towards the other three Espada.

"Wait — where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded. "We're in a fuckin' fight here!"

"No, we're not."

She turned around and looked at him directly. "I told you, I'll fight you when this is all over. I think that's fair. And anyways, we'd get interrupted by all this fighting, so it's worth it to wait it out so we can have a _proper_ one-on-one."

Grimmjow glared at her. "Ya better stick to that, Anza, 'cuz right after this is all over, it's you and me. And I ain't gonna go easy on ya."

"Fine," she replied lightly and beckoned him to follow her to the other Espada.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was gaping.

"Ichigo, what's up?" asked Renji.

"D-did you just see that?" he exclaimed. "She just made a deal with Grimmjow after she slashed him in the face and he's not trying to kill her! And he agreed to it! And he didn't even attack her!"

"It's just 'cuz I'm _that_ loveable!" yelled Anza in response.

"Don't flatter yourself," retorted Grimmjow as he followed her. "I'm still getting my fight either way."

"So, who wants to fill us in on what's up in Soul Society?" asked Anza.

Forgetting his shock entirely, Ichigo, followed by Rukia and Renji, raced over to the Espada.

"I will," answered Szayel Aporro Granz, his glasses glinting in the light.

* * *

**A bit of a slow chapter, I apologize.... Nonetheless, please r****eview!! All comments are welcome, as are any suggestions for the steadily developing plot... Or if you catch any typos let me know lol.**


	4. Gathering the Facts

**Break and Bind**

_"People are / able to hold / onto hope, / since death / is that which / cannot be seen"__

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: Gathering The Facts_**

The pink-haired Espada stepped forward casually.

"From my observations," he began, "this 'enemy' works in a hypnotic manner, much like Aizen-sama's Kyouka Suigetsu. They are extremely dangerous to those unfamiliar with the manner in which they operate, but even if you somehow manage to evade their hypnosis, it is difficult to defeat them. Not to mention… they possess incredible reiatsu."

Ichigo frowned. "So what are these things called anyway? How do they fight? And what the hell are they?!"

Szayel Aporro rasied a thin pink eyebrow. "Didn't I just tell you what they are? They are illusory creatures that are major threat to you and your… human world. Shouldn't that be all that matters? Seriously, even for an idiot you're slow."

"Why you —"

"Enough."

Heads turned to Harribel at the unexpected order.

"We are just wasting more time here fighting amongst ourselves when we could be training to stop these creatures." She glanced at Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Anza. "These creatures call themselves _Les Railles_. When they present themselves visibly, they appear like solidified shadows with glowing eyes. **[A/N: Imagine Kazeshini in his "human-ish form…like when Muramasa frees him]** We are not entirely sure what they are, although we can tell that they are not Hollow."

"Les Railles are supposed to be creatures of fiction," came Urahara Kisuke's voice from behind. Ichigo spun around and noticed Yoruichi was with him. "They were among the legends of Soul Society until several centuries ago a banished Shinigami by the name of Dom Amoux set to work to create them. He was caught by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and imprisoned and exiled. He managed to escape from his confinement and snuck into Hueco Mundo."

The Espada, though they tried to hide it, looked surprised.

"Then how come we never saw these Railles things?" demanded Grimmjow.

"The project was terminated not long after," replied Urahara. "Records don't provide detail but I'm _pretty_ sure he managed to create at least one before he left for Hueco Mundo. You see, he left his recipe in Soul Society — with lots of notes in the margins about his progress. From what the notes say, Les Railles are the remains of Hollow or Arrancar, along with some DNA of other creatures, and soul particles he collected from Soul Society. He planned to extract reiatsu from high-ranking Shinigami, though I'm not sure if he was successful.

"In any case, the Shinigami Research and Development facilities in Soul Society say that if not him, then _someone_ has been creating more of them recently. They are stronger now than most Shinigami — or Arrancar — and they are familiar with the limits of Shinigami and Arrancar."

"They were created to destroy us," stated Ulquiorra suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It stands to reason that their intent is the total destruction of Arrancar and Shinigami," he went on tonelessly, sounding completely unconcerned. "Which would mean they would intend to destroy Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in addition to the human world. I would suspect they desire to monopolize the human population either for their own consumption or otherwise force them into slavery."

Ichigo's blood boiled. These — _things_ — wanted to hurt humans — or force them to their will — or something like that?! _And _to destroy all of Soul Society —!

He wouldn't let them get _near_ this world.

"I have to go to Soul Society."

"Don't be hasty," Yoruichi reprimanded him. "You haven't had enough training, and besides, they're probably after you — and everyone else here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else attack Soul Society and cause such disruption?" It was Anza who answered. "You can feel it, can't you? Even from here, you can sense their reiatsu — or at least, they're making you think it's their reiatsu. They're trying to trick you into going, Kurosaki. I bet soon they're gonna take hostages, probably your friends — or family," she added, looking at Rukia.

The adopted Kuchiki's eyes widened. "Nii-sama!"

"I said they _might_, not they _are_," Anza replied coolly. "All I'm saying is you guys are known for making rash decisions — breaking into Hueco Mundo, for example — and you'd be surprised at how many — um — _beings_ out there know how loyal you are to your friends. All of you, not just Kurosaki," she added. "So just watch out and think things through, okay?"

Ichigo stared at her flabbergasted.

Renji stared at her flabbergasted.

Rukia stared at her flabbergasted.

"H-how do you —?" they choked.

"Like I said, it's kinda common knowledge," answered Anza.

"More like you've been sneakin' around and stickin' your nose into everything," muttered Grimmjow, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So what? I did my homework!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Homework, my ass. More like stalking them."

"Woah, woah, I am _not_ stalking them!" protested Anza. "I wasn't doing it 'cuz I'm nosy, I just thought some extra info would help! Besides, unlike _you_, I've never met them before, so I wanted to be up-to-date with what's going on, okay?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "You haven't changed."

Anza stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hakama. "And you're still as skeptical of me as ever," she sighed.

Looking at the two, something clicked inside Ichigo's mind. He remembered when she had stood over him with the same stance, head to one side, and now he knew why it was so familiar!

"Who the hell _are_ you, Anza?" he yelled. "And how long've you hung out with Grimmjow?"

Rukia turned to him in amazement in confusion. "What are you talking about, Ichigo?"

"Look at their stances! They're the same!"

"You didn't tell them?" Grimmjow inquired of her.

Anza grinned sheepishly and stepped forward, hands still in her pockets.

"Guess I haven't been totally honest with you guys," she said. "Sorry 'bout all that. Lemme introduce myself properly. My full name's Esperanza Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo's blood ran cold — then boiled hot with rage.

"YOU MEAN THAT BASTARD'S YOUR FUCKIN' BROTHER?!" he exclaimed. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A FUCKIN' SHINIGAMI, YOU TRAITOR, YOU BITCH —"

"Watch it," she cut sharply across him. "And besides."

She appeared straight in front of him. She was just barely over five feet. Maybe five two, but she glared at him with the same intensity as if she could look him straight in the eye. "You think we look alike? Well, he's not my brother."

The corners of her mouth — her soft lips… _no_, he _wasn't_ falling for her — twitched like she was trying not to smile, or laugh.

Rukia gasped.

Ichigo whipped around to see if she was hurt, but the dark-haired Shinigami was uninjured. And it looked like she'd just thought of something.

Irritated, Ichigo spun back to Anza. "So who the fuck are you?"

She gave him a sphinx-like smile. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked in a mocking voice. But when she next spoke, her tone was softer, more tender.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is my husband."

* * *

**Read and Review, people! Tell me what you think of Anza's character! Should I change anything about her? And what do you think about her being married to Grimmjow? All comments are welcome!!!!**


	5. Say WHAT!

**Break and Bind**

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've been really lazy the past few weeks and I REALLY need to update. So, here's chapter 5 and I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I'm done...though this story's progressing VE-E-E-RY slowly... :( Bear with me please and be patient!!

* * *

**

"We come together, / like drops of water, like astral bodies, / we oppose each other, / like magnets, like the colors of skin"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say WHAT?!**

**Previously:**

_Irritated, Ichigo spun back to Anza. "So who the fuck are you?"_

_She gave him a sphinx-like smile. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked in a mocking voice. But when she next spoke, her tone was softer, more tender._

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is my husband."_

* * *

Everyone was silent.

Ichigo was too stunned to speak. His mind was racing and he couldn't complete a thought.

_She's his — but that's just — I actually — How? — When? — If I think she's hot — _Why_? — I can't even — I — _What_? — How? — He's her — So if I — They're —_

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" he blurted.

Grimmjow glared at him. "You got a problem with that, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shook his head, eyes wide in shock. _Grimmjow_ married_?_ He thought. He still couldn't _believe_ it! And to _Anza_, of all people! She was probably one of the most self-confident, tough, bold women he'd met! Never in a million years did he think Grimmjow would end up with a chick just as tough as he was (no matter how hot she was)! If anyone, Ichigo would have expected someone much weaker so Grimmjow could boss her around and make her do anything he wanted. But when they'd briefly fought, Grimmjow hadn't been able to lay a hit on her, and she'd even scratched him!

_And he _married _her!_

Of all people Ichigo expected to be married, Grimmjow definitely wasn't one of them. He seemed like the type who'd fuck a hot but weak girl a few times and then ditch her when he got bored.

_But —_Grimmjow _in a _committed _relationship?_

"There's _no_ way you've been _loyal _to her," Ichigo said more to himself.

But Grimmjow heard. He strode right up to Ichigo and grabbed him by the front of his kimono. Holding him in the air, Grimmjow growled, "You sayin' I ain't loyal to my wife, Kurosaki?"

Without waiting for a response, Grimmjow threw the orange-haired Shinigami in the air and kicked him in the abdomen. He soared (painfully) across the training grounds — and then he was frozen in place.

Ichigo looked down. Why'd he suddenly come to a stop?

"You're welcome," said Anza from behind him. He felt her release her grip on him.

Ichigo tumbled to the ground. _She caught me in mid-air just like that? I didn't even see her _move_! She's good — _real_ good!_

"Thanks," he muttered and stood up. He turned around and was about to rejoin his friends when Anza grabbed him again.

"I hear you beat Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo a couple months ago."

_Where the _hell_ does she get her information?!_

"Yeah…"

"Good job."

"Huh —?" Ichigo was dumbfounded. "Aren't you — don't you wanna kill me in revenge?"

Anza gave a humorless laugh. "I'm insulted you compare me to your other opponents." She briefly glanced at her blue-haired husband before turning back to Ichigo. "In any case, I'm impressed. It takes a lot of skill to beat him — and the fact that you're alive and well says something. Congrats. And as for revenge," she added, now walking past him — the sweet passion fruit scent of her perfume twisted around him and he inhaled deeply hoping he wasn't blushing. "Grimmjow is capable of fighting his own battles. He doesn't need me stepping in and avenging him.

"Now, enough talking — what's the plan?"

Ichigo went over to Renji and Rukia as he warily eyed Anza.

"You think we can trust her?" muttered Renji.

"I dunno," Ichigo muttered back. "She's Grimmjow's _wife_!"

"We have to trust her."

Ichigo and Renji spun around to stare at Rukia.

"We need her help — and the Espada's — if we're going to save the humans… and Soul Society."

Ichigo knew she was thinking of her brother.

"Don't worry about Byakuya. He'll be fine," he assured her.

Rukia looked up at him, eyes wide, but she quickly wiped the expression off her face. She knitted her brows and she looked calm and ready to face anything.

"Let's hear what these Espada are planning," she said.

_Here _was the Rukia he knew best. The one who was serious, determined to get the job done, and, overall — _badass_.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently. "What are you waiting for, Ichigo?"

He grinned and followed her.

* * *

It took them almost an hour to reach a conclusion — because, of course, Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't come to _any_ agreement and kept shooting down each other's ideas. Finally Urahara had the sense to ask if anyone _else_ had any ideas besides those two.

"Les Railles seem to be well-trained in all types of fighting," offered Harribel, "but, apart from illusions, they don't have any unique techniques. All they know how to do is defend themselves from Arrancar and Shinigami."

"Les Railles also seemed severely misinformed on the individual abilities of the Shinigami," added Ulquiorra. "Dom Amoux, their leader, might have done this on purpose to give Soul Society a false sense of security. The ones he sends here will be stronger, and may or may not know of our individual abilities."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean _individual abilities_?" blurted Ichigo.

Rukia repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo. Rukia suppressed a shudder at the lifelessness of those emerald orbs.

"I will explain it again to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, in simpler terms so you will understand."

Rukia noticed Ichigo's hand slide towards Zangetsu. She quickly put her arm out to restrain him.

"it's not worth it, Ichigo," she muttered furiously.

"Move it, Rukia," he snarled. "Lemme at him!"

"No," she answered calmly.

"What I intended to say, Kurosaki Ichigo," continued Ulquiorra like there was no interruption, "was that the low-level Railles that are currently attacking Soul Society know only of the standard Shinigami's Shunpo, swordsmanship, and combat abilities."

"What about kidou?" wondered Rukia.

Ulquiorra turned his blank but powerful, viridian gaze upon her. She was rooted to the spot. Her mouth went dry. Even in a fight she never felt fear like this, paralyzing her until she couldn't breathe, she was choking, he was going to murder her on the spot —

Rukia sank weakly against Ichigo when the verdant-eyed Espada looked away.

"You okay?" muttered Ichigo in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied and forced herself to her feet. Her legs still trembled.

Ulquiorra didn't appear to notice, or, if he did, care. "They appeared surprised when the Shinigami used their kidou against them. While it was effective, I doubt our opponents will be able to be defeated in such an easy manner, and they will most likely be familiar with kidou."

So what _now_? Rukia's mind was out of ideas. They could fight as hard as they could, but if their opponents would be deceiving them with tricks, all the brute strength in the world couldn't help them. What they needed was logic. Cool, calm logic.

_Nii-sama_, she immediately thought. But then she remembered he was busy. _No_, she said to herself. _I can't keep on relying on Nii-sama to help us through everything!_

"We need logic to fight this battle," she told them all.

"Logic?" scorned Grimmjow, who had been unusually quiet this entire time. "This ain't a game, Shinigami, this is a fight! You use your fuckin' strength! You don't need _logic_, you use your guts and shit!"

"If we trained every day we'd be stronger, but strength isn't the only thing we need to fight Les Railles. They're going to trick us with illusions and we need to be able to stay calm and think things through."

"Rukia's right," said Urahara. "And I have just the plan to train you for it…"

* * *

**What could this new training regiment be...?**


	6. Urahara’s New Training Method

**Break and Bind**

**Hey ya'll - I'm doing my best to keep up...so here's an extra-long chapter for Valentine's Day!**

_"Doesn't matter who it is I'll fucking crush anybody"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Urahara's New Training Method**

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm wearin' _that_!" yelled Grimmjow, pointing to a pile of clothes on the floor. "And I'm _not_ fuckin' walkin' around in a _human_ body!"

Anza sighed and glanced at Urahara, who was trying not to roll his eyes.

"Grimmjow…" she began softly.

"_No_."

"_Please_…?"

"_No_."

Anza tentatively took a few steps towards him and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ya tryin' to seduce me or somethin', Anza?" he jeered.

With surprising nerve, Anza leapt at Grimmjow and knocked him backwards. Sitting on his abdomen just below his Hollow hole, she leaned forward and put her hand on his chest. "I could if you _want_ me to," she replied in a low voice. Urahara felt his heart pound fiercely against his chest at the seductiveness of her tone and for a split second, wished it was to him that she was talking.

Grimmjow, oblivious to Urahara's lusting after his wife, looked up at her and defiantly replied, "_No_."

Anza scowled and slid off of her husband. She stood up and headed towards the door.

Grimmjow suddenly appeared behind her and tightly grabbed the back of her kimono.

"_What_?" she demanded, without turning around.

"Tell me," he growled, spinning her around so she faced him. "Why the _fuck_ are you in _fuckin_' Shinigami clothes?"

Urahara had to admire that way she glower at her husband. And even though Urahara didn't fully trust the girl… she was damn _sexy_ when she looked fierce like that.

"_Maybe_," she replied, stepping right up to the Sexta Espada. Though there was about a foot difference in their heights, the ferocity of Anza's glare made it look almost as if she were in level with his line of vision. "_Maybe_ I _am_ a _fuckin' Shinigami_!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Uh…" Urahara uneasily cleared his throat. "Esperanza —"

"Anza."

"Anza. What aren't you telling us?"

The red-violet-haired young woman lightly brushed past the Espada. Fixing Urahara with the same fierce stare, she replied,

"You better not tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji were checking on the unconscious Chad, Ishida, and Orihime.

"They're still out cold," remarked Renji.

"Anza said they'll be unconscious for a few days," Rukia replied sadly.

"Maybe it's better they're out of the way," Renji said.

Rukia shot him a scandalized look and he went on,

"Well, they're in danger if the Espada are gonna be hanging around and all. Especially… if these guys even _tried_ to attack them… you know what would happen."

Rukia nodded solemnly and glanced at Orihime. The red-haired girl was the most vulnerable out of all their friends, with virtually no fighting ability and her concern to help her friends would _really_ get her in trouble on of these days if she wasn't careful.

She glanced at the shoji door. The Espada would only leave Orihime alone so long as Aizen still needed her powers. Rukia wasn't sure what Aizen was planning for Orihime since Ichigo had taken her back to the human world, but she had a feeling the traitor-Shinigami would plan to have the ginger-haired girl killed if she fell back into his hands.

For the thousandth time she asked herself _why_ they _had_ to be teamed with the Espada, but, once again, could find no answer. She knew it was no use complaining about it, and she knew the Arrancar liked the arrangements no better than she did, but still…it was _unfair_!

She inhaled deeply and released the breath she had been holding.

_Nii-sama_, she thought. _He would just do the job without complaining. And I will too. I will accept the situation no matter how unpleasant it is. I won't disappoint you, nii-sama!_

* * *

Ichigo had returned home after Urahara had assured him that it was perfectly safe for the Espada to remain at the shop for the night.

"B-but…Urahara-san," he had protested uneasily. "Are you sure —?"

Urahara had airily waved him and Rukia out. Renji had clearly wanted to follow, but remained, presumably, as a guard. Ichigo did not envy him at all.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to find a not lying on his chest. Puzzled, he picked it up and read:

_**Ichigo – **_

_**Take the day off training and go to school. Rukia too. Don't worry — we've received direct intel. from Les Railles through Soul Society that their attack won't be for another 2 months.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

**— _Urahara Kisuke_**

Ichigo frowned. Something sounded fishy…

Rukia emerged in her gigai moments later, and Ichigo showed her the note.

She frowned. "What is he thinking…?" she pondered.

"You think we should listen?"

Rukia slammed a fist across his head.

Eyes watering in pain, Ichigo doubled over and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_ FOR?!"

"Of course we'll listen to him!" Rukia cried back. She glanced back at the note. "One day at school couldn't hurt," she continued quietly.

And so the two of them changed into the Karakura High School uniform and grabbed some breakfast before heading out the door. A sniveling Kon moaned "Nee-san!" tearfully from Ichigo's bedroom window.

Just as Rukia was rounding the corner a few blocks down the street, Ichigo suddenly yelled, "STOP!"

She turned to look at him quizzically. "What is it, Ichigo?"

He whipped out his Substitute Shinigami badge and slammed it to his chest. His Shinigami form burst out from his body and he leapt into the air, straight at the Hollow that had been seconds away from devouring Rukia.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu high. With one mighty strike, it exploded into tiny particles.

"Impressive," commented a mildly ironic voice from behind.

Ichigo spun around —

— To find a smirking Anza… in a_ miniskirt?!_

_Shit, those _legs_!_

Ichigo couldn't help it. His eyes followed the curves of her smooth legs and up her thighs until they disappeared under her gray pleated miniskirt —

"_K-K-Karakura High S-School_?!"

"Yeah. This is our training. We're gonna learn logic for the next two months!" she told him brightly. "I hear your schools teach it well."

"Logic?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Math and stuff," answered a voice from behind her.

"Renji?" Ichigo, dumbfounded, stared at the other redhead, also in the school uniform.

He looked around to see who else was with them —

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo burst out laughing and fell to the ground.

_Grimmjow_ was in the Karakura High uniform, complete with the yellow sweater vest! So were Ulquiorra, Szayel Aporro, and Harribel, but — _Grimmjow_ looking über-preppy like that —

"HAHA! You're — you're — so" — he snorted — "so — _nerdy_!"

Tears streamed from his eyes even as Grimmjow grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"_What did you say, Kurosaki?!_" he roared.

But Ichigo couldn't help it. The thought of _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_, tough, destructive, blood-loving Espada, in the yellow vest, gray slacks, and white dress shirt of Karakura High was just _too funny_!

A snort escaped him, but he couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Looking incredibly pissed off, Grimmjow tossed Ichigo down on the pavement and stormed away, his hands deep in his pockets.

Ichigo watched him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing again.

Grimmjow whipped around. "_I said, SHUT UP!_"

Ichigo just fell over laughing.

* * *

Today was going to be a long day. A _fucking _long day — and considering how long he'd been around, that was saying something. It was bad enough that retard Urahara'd forced him into a human body, or _"gigai"_, but _no_, he _had_ to go to Kurosaki's fucking school and wear that ulgy-as-shit uniform!

_Kurosaki was right_, he thought, glancing at his reflection in a store window. He _did_ look like a fucking nerd.

At least he wasn't the only one. Ulquiorra and Szayel Aporro looks like fags — more than usual — and when they got there, he saw everyone else did too.

It still pissed him off that he had to wear it.

And he wasn't used to actually having _material_ across his chest! At least with the Espada uniform he could wear the fucking jacket open. And the wide hakama pants were comfy! These stupid human school uniform pants restricted him — not like he'd even _get_ to fighting anyways until Les Railles decided to show their ugly mugs.

Grimmjow's eyes darted around, not really taking things in. this place was a shithole, he shouldn't be here, he'd rather be back in Hueco Mundo, even if he had to deal with Aizen… At least he could fight whenever — and wherever — he wanted…

"Yo, Grimmjow."

Kurosaki's voice jerked him out of his reverie.

"This is it."

The redhead pointed to a class that looks just like every other fuckin' one they'd passed — except this one had a few reiatsus higher than the average human's. Whatever. They weren't even _close_ to a good fight.

Grimmjow found himself behind Anza as they entered the room. He had to smirk, bitterly, at the irony. How long had it been since they'd last done anything together like this, even if it was just going to some shitty human school?

His intense, cerulean gaze drifted lower. She looked good in the uniform — no, she was fuckin' _hot_! The vest hugged her curves well and emphasized her fucking nice ass — and did her legs _always_ look that sexy?

_And shit, that's a fucking short skirt! She _never_ wore somethin' like _that_ ever! Fuck, she wouldn't even wear a _skirt_, not even for me! Damn feminist,_ he added grouchily in his thoughts.

In fact, he was barely paying attention to what was going on around him until he heard the teacher call out,

"Soto Anza."

Grimmjow's gaze shot up from where it had been (the hem of his wife's skirt) and fixed her with a glare so fierce he was surprised it didn't shoot a Cero through her head.

_"Later,"_ the red-violet-haired girl muttered with a tone of finality, and marched off to the center of the class, as the teacher had instructed.

Grimmjow watched her go, rage bubbling inside him as boys' heads turned to watch her walk past them.

He wished he could fucking get _out_ of this _fucking_ gigai so he could _fucking blast their heads off with a Cero_! He was getting tired already of every fucking male lusting after his _wife_! And she was just _encouraging_ it with that fuckin' short skirt and that tight shirt — she _did_ have some nice tits —

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

He glanced back at the woman who was supposed to be teaching them.

"Uh…y-y-you'll…be — um — sitting o-o-o-over — th-there…" she stammered, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights at the sight of him.

"Tch," he retorted and made his way over to the seat she pointed to. Of all seats it _had_ to be the one in front. Yeah, it was off to the side, but in _fuckin'_ front!

Grimmjow threw himself into the chair and scowled. The woman was even worse than that friend of Kurosaki's that Aizen had emo-boy bring into Hueco Mundo. At least that chick didn't stutter to him, even if she had that terrified look to her.

_Shit_. Were humans _that_ fuckin' _weak_?

Resting his head against one hand, he stared out the window, feeling like he was in Hell. Did humans go to this shithole every fuckin' day? How did they _survive_? It was _so boring_!

After five minutes, Grimmjow had enough. He couldn't just _sit_ there, he had to get out and _do_ something, dammit! He needed to _escape_ from this place and _run_! Go out and be fuckin' _free!_

The woman noticed his restlessness but after he glared at her for telling him to stop, she let it go.

Grimmjow looked around the class. Was everyone else as bored as he was?

Some fags were actually _paying attention_ and writing down everything the woman said, but a few were staring out the window or playing with some weird devices.

He notices Kurosaki watching him and the other Espada closely. He let out a "tch" softly. Like they could really _do_ anything in these human bodies.

Grimmjow's attention wandered and he noticed, after a while, the attention he was getting from the girls in the class. Every few seconds, one of them would sneak glances at him, and the bolder ones would smile or wink at him.

His eyes widened slightly. It had been a while since any girl had openly flirted with him; most of the chicks in Hueco Mundo — or really any girl he'd met — were too afraid to go near him, even if they liked him.

He looked over at Anza.

She was being admired by the boys — _still! _— and didn't seem to notice him.

Grimmjow turned back to the front of the class, his hands curled into fists. So. He married a _slut_. _No wonder why she was so good in bed,_ he thought bitterly.

_That_ explained why she wouldn't take his name, going by her maiden name, Soto, instead.

_Bitch._

A bell rang sharply, making him jump.

He saw the other students getting up and heading towards the door or sidling over to their friends.

_So they have _breaks_ between these fuckin' classes. About damn time._

Grimmjow stood up and headed towards the door, but his path was obstructed by a group of giggling girls.

_Shit, what do _they_ want?_

"Hey, you're Grimmjow, right?"

"Wanna sit with us for lunch?"

"Did you bring a lunch?"

"Wanna share my lunch?"

"My name's Megumi."

"I'm Kumiko."

They all reeled off their names, but he wasn't interested.

He _had_ to get out.

_Now_.

Blood roared in his ears. He brushed the girls forcefully aside (pissed that he couldn't send them flying into the wall like he could in his Arrancar form) and stormed outside.

* * *

After about five or ten minutes of straight out cursing on the roof of the school, he calmed down a bit —

— Until _she_ appeared with Kurosaki, his Shinigami friends and…some humans.

"Fuck," he muttered and turned his back to them.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with _that_ bitch, not now, and especially not with Kurosaki around. Maybe if he was back in his normal body and he could fight her, not when he was weak like _this_.

"_FUCK_!" he shouted and turned back towards them and headed to the door that led back into the school.

One of the humans, a brown-haired kid, told him nervously, "You shouldn't swear in front of girls."

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk a bit at Anza's scowl to that statement. She used to get so pissed when anyone tried to treat her different 'cuz of her being a woman. She always liked to be equal to men in everything — and most of the time, was just as good as them, or better.

_Damn bitch,_ he thought.

"I'll _fuckin_' swear in front of whoever the_ fuck_ I _fuckin'_ wanna," he retorted and roughly brushed past her so she fell sideways into Kurosaki and his friends.

His eyes narrowed as Kurosaki caught her and her waist while she steadied herself. Casting them a look of disgust and loathing, he spat at their feet and headed back into the school.

* * *

Renji's head was killing him after almost three hours straight of learning. He hadn't been to school in _years_, and the Shinigami Academy was _nothing_ like this human school, and was a _million_ times more interesting.

_Though_…there _were_ compensations. None of the girls at the Shinigami Academy wore miniskirts.

He tried not to stare as he stood up to leave the class. He noticed a few girls glance at him and he smirked. Ichigo and Rukia and some of Ichigo's human friends left and he yelled, "Join you later!"

Ichigo lazily waved a hand to acknowledge his statement and left.

As soon as the other redhead was gone, Renji turned to a couple of girls shyly hanging around the class, no doubt waiting for him.

"Hey, ladies," he greeted them in his lowest, sexiest voice.

He noticed the girls blush and smirked to himself. He hadn't had this much fun in _years_!

"Who wants to join me for lunch?" he asked and put an arm around each of them as he led them out of class.

Today was going great —

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sight of an angry Grimmjow heading his way. The Espada didn't seem to notice him, though, and stormed right past him, his hands deep in his pockets. He was scowling and cursing under his breath.

_That was weird,_ thought Renji, but shrugged it off.

He had more important things to think about.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed (dunno why I keep talkin' like this...must've been those darned Ichimaru vids I was watchin' on YouTube...)**

**Here's somethin' to keep your mind busy!**

**_Karakura High School Class 1-3: Homework – can you solve these equations?_**

**_1. x^2+ 9x + 14 =0_**

**_2. 6x^2 – x = 15_**

**_3. A rectangle has dimensions 3x + 1 and 2x – 5. Its area is 1150 cm^2. What are its dimensions?_**

**_4. Find the x-intercepts and the coordinates of the vertex: y = 2x^2 – x – 6_**

**_5. Solve using the quadratic formula: _**

**_a) _****_4x^2– 12x = -9_**

**_b) _****_-5x^2+ 8x –3 = 0_**

**_c) _****_y =(x – 2)^2 +3_**

**_

* * *

_****_(Answers in next chapter! And honorable mention for those who solve this and send me your solutions...wow I sound like a teacher! I should be featured on an Arrancar Encyclopedia!)_**


	7. Emotions Get in the Way

**Break and Bind**

_"We must never shed tears. / That is the life form's defeat / And if we give in to the emotions / Then it only becomes proof / Of our inability to control it."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Emotions Get in the Way**

"So what the hell's a sin, cos, and tan?" Urahara heard Anza cry in frustration. He was surprised how well his plan was working. All four Espada plus Anza had sat down straightaway to do homework after arriving back at his shop after school.

"Weren't you paying attention in class?" asked Szayel Aporro silkily.

"I was _trying_ to," she retorted angrily through gritted teeth. "But _some_one kept glaring at me every freaking _second_!"

Urahara poked his head into the room just in time to see Anza and Grimmjow have a glaring match.

"What was I supposed to fuckin' do?" the blue-haired Espada retorted angrily. "You seemed okay with those fuckin' hormonal teenage boys all fuckin' over you!"

Anza stood up. "You were _just_ as popular with the fuckin' girls!"

"I don't give a _shit_ about them! I just ignored them — but you… you only fuckin' _encouraged_ it with your fuckin' skirt and shit! FUCKIN' SLUT!"

Her eyes narrowed. "_You didn't_," she said in a low voice.

He looked at her coldly. "_Slut_."

Urahara slowly slid out. He did not want to witness this.

He sighed and retreated downstairs, where Renji was training.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" yelled the redhead and transformed into his Bankai state. He began a series of attacks, but paused when he noticed Urahara.

"Urahara-san?"

"Just thought I'd come to see how your training's going."

Renji shrugged and raised Zabimaru, about to attack, when Szayel Aporro Granz called out,

"My, my. You haven't gotten _any_ stronger since we last fought, Shinigami."

"_What did you just say?!_"

The pink-haired Espada appeared next to Renji.

"I'm afraid you'll have _no_ chance at defeating Les Railles."

"_Say that again…_"

"I said… _you have no chance at defeating Les Railles_."

"Hikōtsu Taihō!"

Szayel Aporro casually leapt out of the way of the Baboon Bone Cannon. "By the way, Urahara, you might want to check on your shop — or what's left of it," he added.

Without another word, Urahara swept away. He hoped Anza — and Grimmjow especially — hadn't figured out yet how to get out of their gigai. It would be so _tedious_ to have to repair a blown-up shop.

Reluctantly, he poked his head out from the trapdoor and peered around. The shop looked intact — and it was silent.

That did not bode well.

Urahara warily crept to the room where he'd left the Espada. There was now a hole punched through the shoji screen and one slide now lay on the ground.

He stepped over the broken screen, making a mental note to ask Tessai to fix it, and looked around.

Ulquiorra and Harribel were still there, dutifully doing homework. The sight was almost comical.

"Anza and Grimmjow left?" Urahara asked them off-handedly.

"Yes," replied Ulquiorra. "Their gigai are in the front of your shop."

_Damn. They figured out how to go back to their regular bodies._

Urahara sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go collect them and put them away. Thanks, Ulquiorra."

"Hm."

Urahara stepped over the broken shoji once more and found, true to the pale Espada's words, the Jaegerjaquezes' gigai lying at the front door. Unceremoniously, he picked them up and carried them away.

About two and a half hours later, Urahara heard the front door open and Anza's strange reiatsu flooded the shop.

He went to greet her — and his pace slowed. She was leaning against the wall for support and panting heavily. Her updo was coming down and her hairpin was lopsided. Upon a closer glance, Urahara noticed her left leg had a deep gash in it.

"They — they're… stronger… than — than… I thought…" she gasped.

Urahara frowned and approached her. "Who?" he inquired, though he knew the answer before she said it.

She raised her head and gave him a piercing glare.

"Les Railes."

* * *

**_Answers to the math problems from last chapter:_**

**_1. x^2+ 9x + 14 =0_**

**_(x + 7) (x + 2) = 0_**

**_x + 7 = 0 or x + 2 = 0_**

**_x = - 7 or x = - 2_**

**_Roots are – 7 and – 2._**

**_2. 6x^2 – x = 15_**

**_6x^2 – x –15 = 0_**

**_6x^2 – 10x + 9x –15 = 0_**

**_2x (3x–5) + 3 (3x –5) = 0_**

**_(3x–5) + (2x + 3) = 0_**

**_3x–5 = 0 or (2x + 3) = 0_**

**_3x = 5 or 2x = - 3_**

**_X = 5/3 or x = - 3/2_**

**_3. A rectangle has dimensions 3x + 1 and 2x – 5. Its area is 1150 cm2. What are its dimensions?_**

**_A = l x w_**

**_1150 = (3x + 1) (2x – 5)_**

**_1150 = 6x2– 13x – 5_**

**_6x2– 13x – 1155 = 0_**

**_6x2– 90x + 77x – 1155 = 0_**

**_6x (x – 15) + 77 (x – 15) = 0_**

**_(x – 15) (6x + 77) = 0_**

**_x – 15 = 0 or 6x + 77 = 0_**

**_x = 15 or x = - 77/6_**

**_Check x = 15._**

**_Find the dimensions of the rectangle._**

**__****_3x + 1 2x – 5_**

**

* * *

**

**_= 46 = 25_**

**_Check that these dimensions give an area of 1150 cm2._**

**_46 x 25 = 1150_**

**_Therefore the dimensions of the rectangle are 46 cm by 25 cm._**

**_4. Find the x-intercepts and the coordinates of the vertex: y = 2x^2 – x – 6_**

**_y = 2x^2 – x – 6_**

**_0 = 2x^2 – x – 6_**

**_0 = 2x^2 + 3x – 4x – 6_**

**_0 = x(2x + 3) – 2(2x + 3)_**

**_0 = (2x + 3) (x – 2)_**

**_2x + 3 = 0 or x – 2 = 0_**

**_x = - 3/2 or x = 2_**

**_The x-intercepts are - 3/2 and 2._**

**_Find the x-coordinate of the vertex._**

**_x = (- 3/2 + 2)/2_**

**_= (1/2)/2_**

**_= ¼_**

**_Use its value to find the y-coordinate._**

**_y = 2X2 – x – 6_**

**_= 2 (1/4)2 – ¼ – 6_**

**_= 2/16 – ¼ – 6_**

**_= 1/8 – 2/8 – 48/8_**

**_= - 49/8_**

**_The coordinates of the vertex are (1/4, -49/8)._**

**_Solve using the quadratic formula: _**

**_a) _****_4X2– 12x = -9_**

**_a= 4, b= -12, c= 9_**

**_x= -b ±√(b2 – 4ac)_**

**_———————_**

**_2a_**

**

* * *

**

**_———————_**

**_2(4)_**

**

* * *

**

**_———————_**

**_8_**

**_= 12/8_**

**_= 3/2_**

**_The root is 3/2 or 1.5_**

**_b) _****_-5X2+ 8x –3 = 0_**

**_a= -5, b= 8, c= -3_**

**_x= -b ±√(b2 – 4ac)_**

**_———————_**

**_2a_**

**

* * *

**

**_———————_**

**_2(-5)_**

**_= - 8 ±√(64 –60)_**

**_———————_**

**_-10_**

**_= - 8 ±√4_**

**_————_**

**_-10_**

**_= - 8 ± 2_**

**_————_**

**_-10_**

**_Therefore:_**

**_x = - 8 – 2 x = -8 + 2_**

**_———— or ————_**

**_-10 -10_**

**_= 1 = 3/5 or 0.6_**

**_The x-intercepts are 0.6 and 1._**

**_c) _****_y =(x – 2)2 +3_**

**_= x2 – 4x + 4 + 3_**

**_= x2 – 4x + 7_**

**_a= 1, b= -4, c= 7_**

**_x= -b ±√(b2 – 4ac)_**

**_———————_**

**_2a_**

**

* * *

**

**_———————_**

**_2(1)_**

**_= 4 ± √(16 – 28)_**

**_———————_**

**_2_**

**_= 4 ± √(-12)_**

**_—————_**

**_2_**

**_The square root of a negative number is not a real number; therefore there are no real roots. The parabola has no x-intercepts._**

* * *

**Okay this formatting crap is seriously pissing me off (I've spent hours trying to get this to work!) and I give up. I typed the answers by hand but they don't seem to be working *eye twitch* So before I go insane, I'm stopping now. I apologize to anyone who actually did the math (did anyone?) and wants to check their answers...**


	8. No Fear

**Break and Bind  
**

**I just realized I never posted this chapter! Anyways, I apologize for the delay - I've been having writer's block, and then my Internet was down for a bit, so I couldn't post. Now, without further ado...**

_  
"We are all dead since we are born / The end is there before anything starts / If to live is to continue living / The end is when we learn the very last thing / To finally discover the end and learning about it is completely what death is / We are not allowed to learn about something / Those who cannot transcend death, shouldn't learn of anything"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Fear**

Ulquiorra nearly returned his books to his school bag and stood up. Casually, he slipped his hands into his pockets and emerged from the room. He could feel that Anza had returned. Her trash husband probably wouldn't be back for another hour or two; Grimmjow's anger often took much longer to abate than hers.

What trash. Even Anza, whom he usually tolerated, displayed her emotions freely and carelessly.

Ulquiorra had no use for emotions. _Emotions are for trash,_ he commented to himself as he slid open a shoji door. The room to which it led contained a familiar — but very faint — reiatsu…

A slight crease formed between his eyebrows. He lightly stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Auburn hair caught his attention and he slowly turned to it. Why was Inoue Orihime lying unconscious?

His legs moved of their own accord and he found himself crouching next to her. She was breathing. He could see her ample chest rise and fall softly. She looked so vulnerable, and he hated her for it. He hated her for being weak, for being so defenseless… He could crush her easily, even in this gigai. He reached out to her; her windpipe was _there_, unprotected…

But instead, his pale fingers landed on top of her head and entangled in her long hair. Ulquiorra had always been fascinated with the color. It wasn't that he hadn't seen hair like hers before, it was more that —

He instinctively flinched when she stirred. He slid his fingers out of her fiery hair just as her gray eyes opened. She blinked a few times.

And then she saw him.

Her eyes widened, but not in fear, he noted. It was more like she was surprised to see him there.

He hated how she wasn't afraid of him. Did she honestly believe her precious _friends_ would save her now? He could kill her in an _instant_, and no one would know. Kurosaki was far away, as were her other friends.

Yet… he did not do it.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

He repressed a shudder at the suffix she added to his name. A gesture of familiarity, of friendship, caring, affection. "Ulquiorra," he corrected her sternly.

But she did not shudder at his harsh stare.

She sat up suddenly and with Ulquiorra's now-sluggish reflexes, he couldn't move away quick enough. He found himself inches away from the woman. He looked at her with disgust when a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her repulsive innocence and petty emotions — had she ever been in close proximity to a man before?

Ulquiorra stood up and turned around to walk away when she called his name again.

"Ulquiorra-ku — Ulquiorra," she amended.

He turned around.

"Um… what happened to your — your…um… mask? And…" She traced lines down her cheeks with her fingers.

"I am currently occupying a gigai," he replied tonelessly. They could have been back in Hueco Mundo and he was delivering one of her meals or reporting that one of her friends was dead or injured. "Urahara-san decided it was best if we — the Espada — look as human-like as possible, and therefore designed our gigai accordingly."

"Espada?" she gasped. Her eyes were widening in fear now. "There are more here?"

"Yes. Harribel, Szayel Aporro, and Grimmjow are here as well."

"Oh…"

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Um… Ulquiorra?"

He turned back around, beginning to get impatient.

"Why are you wearing the Karakura High School uniform?"

"The other Espada and I have been enrolled temporarily in your school until such time that our enemies decide to appear in this world."

"'Our enemies'?" she repeated with that dumb expression on her face.

"The Espada and Shinigami have temporarily allied to combat creatures who call themselves 'Les Railles'."

"And _you_ are expressly _forbidden_ to fight," added Anza from behind him, sliding the shoji door open.

She slid past him and stepped up to the human woman.

"Look, I'm really sorry about knocking you out before, but I know you and your other friends would try to fight and it's really too dangerous for you guys. Now, you mind healing me? Please? I had a run-in with one of them," she added in an undertone to Ulquiorra and gestured to her leg.

The left leg of her hakama was torn almost completely in two and blood trickled freely from the gash.

Ulquiorra glanced at the redheaded woman. She looked uneasy. She wouldn't really —

"Souten Kesshun, I reject!"

Foolish woman.

A golden shield spread across Anza's leg as the flash began to sew itself back together.

If what Anza said was true, she had _attacked_ this idiotic woman — regardless of whether it was for her safety or not.

"Wow! That's so cool!" cried Anza after the redheaded woman had finished. " I mean… I'd heard about your abilities and all but… _woah_! I'm, like, _back to normal_! Thanks!"

"Um… you're welcome… Anza-san."

"I really appreciate this, Orihime, you're the best! I hope you're not still mad about me knocking you out… I'm really, really sorry — I swear, I'll make it up to you…"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Anza's overly-excited interaction with the human woman was beginning to irritate him. They were here strictly to aid Kurosaki Ichigo and the Shinigami in defeating Les Railles, not "befriend" them. Doing so would be utter foolishness they were still enemies, regardless of their temporary alliance.

"Ulquiorra?"

He opened his eyes.

Anza approached him and inquired, "Has my _dear_ husband come back yet?"

"No."

"Your… husband?" asked the human softly. Ulquiorra glanced at her, loathing that expression on her face.

"Oh yeah." Anza turned back to the fiery-haired girl. "Didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Anza — Esperanza — Jaegerjaquez."

The human woman blinked in confusion, looking more foolish than ever.

Suddenly a familiar reiatsu — and one that he loathed — flooded the shop… and the shoji door opened once more.

"She's _my_ wife."

The woman looked up into the smirking face of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and her eyes grew wide. She took a step back and drew her hands to her chest, clutching them together over her heart. What a pitiful gesture.

"Yo," Grimmjow greeted the room at large as he entered. He was bruised and bleeding; his uniform was torn and, upon closer inspection, Ulquiorra noticed his reiatsu had dropped.

"You're in a good mood," Anza replied casually, eyeing her husband from where she stood.

"I fucking killed those bastards you were too weak to kill yourself."

Anza's hands clenched into fists and she jumped into a fighting stance. "_Say that again…"_ she growled.

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Wait! Ulquiorra-san! Where are you going?" the woman shrieked. He noted, with some satisfaction, that she was _afraid_.

"I find no need to remain amongst impulsive fools who waste time and energy into meaningless fights," he answered and shut the shoji screen behind him. He would let the woman feel fear, if not for him, then for his absence. Yet _why_ she seemed to trust him so much was a mystery… And indeed as soon as he left, he could sense her small reiatsu elevate rapidly. She was terrified.

_Perhaps now she understands how dangerous the Espada are,_ he thought.

He wondered, though… What made Grimmjow more intimidating than him?

A stab of — something — passed through him. Frowning, Ulquiorra slipped his hands into his pockets and walked away.

* * *

Orihime's heart thudded against her chest and her eyes were wide in fear. She took a step back, though it did nothing to stop the overwhelmingly threatening reiatsu that clouded the room. With Ulquiorra around, at least she felt safe. She trusted him because she knew he wouldn't hurt her; he said they'd been ordered to ally themselves with Kurosaki-kun and his friends, and she knew he would never disobey.

But Grimmjow… He was a different story. Orihime knew from the time she'd spent in Hueco Mundo that the blue-haired Espada was reluctant to listen to anyone and would break the rules if he didn't feel like following them. He'd saved her life once… but that was only to return a favour. Now that the debt was paid…

And then there was this Anza girl. Orihime wasn't sure what to think of her. First of all, she had the weirdest reiatsu she'd ever sensed. It wasn't like any other being she'd met before. She definitely wasn't a Shinigami, even though she was dressed like one. And also… she was married to _Grimmjow_! Orihime didn't like to judge people, but if Anza was married to someone as cruel and murderous as Grimmjow, it couldn't mean anything good.

Oh, _why_ did Ulquiorra have to leave? And Sado-kun and Ishida-kun were still unconscious…and even if they weren't, they wouldn't be able to protect her anyways.

"Hey, woman," called Grimmjow suddenly, making her jump. "Ya gonna stand there like an idiot or are ya gonna heal me?"

Orihime immediately shuffled over to him, very conscious of his powerful reiatsu. She wished he'd keep it under control. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably.

"Souten Kesshun, I reject!" she cried. Her voice trembled.

"Grimmjow, watch your reiatsu!" Anza warned her husband. "Can't you see you're scaring the poor girl?"

"Tch," he retored. "She's felt my reiatsu at full power. She can fuckin' deal. She's just being weak."

But Orihime noticed he lowered his reiatsu all the same.

She hid a smile. Maybe there _was_ someone who could control Grimmjow after all…

* * *

**Please review! I'm thinking of making this story head to having Grimmjow and Anza's relationship be the focus of this story (aside from the upcoming battle)... tell me what you think!!**


	9. Fire & Ice

****

Break and Bind

**Hello, all! I'm back with another long chapter!! Hope you enjoy!**

"If it rusts, it can never be trusted. / If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him. / Yes, pride is / Like a blade"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fire & Ice**

Renji emerged from the underground training room severely battered and barely conscious, but grinning. He'd left an unconscious Szayel Aporro below.

"Where's Orihime?" he inquired of Ururu as she passed him.

"Oh… is she awake?"

Renji shrugged and headed to the room where the unconscious humans were being kept. He sensed two distinct — and powerful reiatsu coming from the room as he approached.

"_Fuck!_" he cursed. Grimmjow and Anza were already there.

He ripped open the shoji door and burst inside.

A wide-eyed Inoue Orihime brightened at the sight of him. "Abarai-kun!"

"You okay?" he asked while glaring at the Espada whom Orihime was being forced to heal.

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully. But he wasn't so convinced. Damn, she was so…vulnerable. Someone was always gonna use that against her, force to do things against her will…

"Both of you — beat it," he barked to the Jaegerjaquezes.

"Ya sure ya want us to go, Shinigami? Even with info on…_ Les Railles_?"

Renji froze.

Grimmjow smirked.

Orihime suddenly retracted her healing fairies into her hairpins. Grimmjow glanced at her and she immediately scampered to Renji's side.

"Go to Urahara and tell him our _guests_ have some info," the red-haired Shinigami muttered to her.

"Okay!"

He noticed she gave him a look of fear as she closed the shoji door.

_Fucking Espada._

Renji hated how defenceless that girl was. She could've gotten herself captured again — or worse. She really had to watch out for herself — especially around Grimmjow. And that Anza… Renji still wasn't sure what was up with her. She was totally _hot_ — _shit, she's Grimmjow's _wife_…_ — and that just made everything worse. If she was really gonna turn on them, they'd have no idea and no way to tell until…

No.

No one was gonna die.

_Dammit!_ Why'd Grimmjow have to marry someone so…_deceptive?_

_She's like Aizen,_ Renji thought. _You never knew what went on in his mind — we_ thought _we did, but…_

The shoji door slid open once more and Urahara entered the room. Behind him, the other Espada followed impassively, including a slightly dazed Szayel Aporro.

"Well, what's all this about Les Railles?" the shopkeeper inquired. "Do we need to prepare for a battle soon?"

"We don't need Kurosaki to play the hero," spat Grimmjow immediately and grinned. "I took care of it."

"But they're going to regroup, _obviously_," answered Szayel Aporro. "If _you_ could defeat them, their superiors will probably be much stronger. Don't get too cocky."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean, '_if you could defeat them_'? Huh, _Octavo_?"

"You said you have some information," Urahara intercepted lightly.

Anza stepped up to him. "Yeah. 'Course, it was_ my_ idea to question them — _this idiot_"— she jerked her head in Grimmjow's direction — "wanted to kill 'em straight out, but I fucking _told_ him to _wait_ and hear them out, but _no_ —"

"_Your_ idea?" he roared back. "What, now you wanna go all Miss Fucking Perfect and get all the fucking _credit_? _I _asked them what the _fuck_ they fuckin' wanted, but they didn't say _shit_, so I attacked!"

Anza made a noise of disdain. "Of _course_ they said nothing — you asked them _as you were_ _attacking_!"

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," interrupted Renji hastily, seeing Grimmjow was about to retort. "What's going on?"

The couple turned sharply to him but he didn't flinch. He wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of intimidating him.

The shoji door slid open once more. Renji spun around impatiently to yell at whoever interrupted them again from getting to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.

"Yo," greeted Kurosaki Ichigo sounding bored, and Renji held back his retort. Behind Ichigo was Rukia. She looked surprised to see everyone gathered around. "So… what's up?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Renji replied irately.

* * *

It took almost a half hour for Anza and Grimmjow to recount what had happened with their encounter with Les Railles; they couldn't agree on virtually anything and always had to outshine or outdo the other. They were like foul-mouthed, immature children and argued… well, like an old married couple.

What Rukia could figure out, though, from their fragmented narrative, was that Les Railles were getting bored waiting for them to finish training and decided to test them and their strength. Four of them had appeared in Karakura Town, to be met by the Jaegerjaquezes. These ones had been stronger than the ones attacking Soul Society (who seemed to be overwhelming them, as the Shinigami hadn't come yet to the human world to help out), and were about Lieutenant-level. Anza pointed out that these were only their foot soldiers and that the ones to come in two months would be significantly stronger. Grimmjow brushed her concerns aside carelessly, claiming that _he_ was an Espada, much more powerful than Lieutenants or Captains, and they had four Espada and some Shinigami.

Rukia noticed he purposely failed to mention that "some Shinigami" were her, Ichigo, and Renji — and his powerful wife, who clearly didn't deserve any mention as far as he was concerned.

Whatever the case was… they needed to train. Anza was right. Les Railles were probably just trying to lull them all into a false sense of security. Rukia wasn't thrilled to have the Espada attend Ichigo's school (regardless of how entertaining it was to see them in the Karakura High uniform), but they needed the logic that it taught. But the fact remained that they weren't strong enough. They'd barely survived after taking Orihime back from Hueco Mundo, and even though they'd defeated most of the Espada, it had been a close call.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. They couldn't just rely on his strength, or Renji's either. She had to achieve Bankai too, or she would just be holding the group back.

She stood up.

"Where're you going?" Ichigo asked her.

"Training," she replied briskly and headed to the door. She looked back at him, about to step out into the hall. "Want to come?"

"Sure," he grinned.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had never fought Ichigo. Since she'd transferred her powers to him, he'd always been leagues ahead of her. But she had to see how she measured against him, after Hueco Mundo. If she couldn't at least keep up with him in Shikai, maybe even — could she go so far to hope? — force him to use his Bankai, then there wasn't any point in her fighting alongside him in two months.

She led him down the ladder into Urahara's basement. Her heart pounded, but she wasn't sure if it was fear. It was more like… adrenaline and excitement.

"Ready?" he asked her, giving her an encouraging smile. He drew out Zangetsu.

Rukia slid Sode no Shirayuki out and looked him right in the eye. "Don't go easy on me," she warned. "I want you to be serious, got it, Ichigo?"

He ran his hands through his spiky orange hair. "Yeah…"

"Good!" she cried and immediately lunged at him, Sode no Shirayuki aiming for his throat.

He wasn't quick enough to block with Zangetsu, but he launched himself sideways, out of the way. He straightened, grinning widely at her. "Nice hit."

"Thanks."

She suddenly aimed for his thigh; he blocked it but the force of it sent her speeding back. She steadied herself and then came at him from above. He sidestepped and she twisted herself in midair and swung her blade at his sleeve. She smirked, feeling Sode no Shirayuki slice through his arm.

Ichigo vanished rapidly.

Rukai landed and looked around frantically. She couldn't see him anywhere; she turned left, right —

A swish from behind startled her and instinctively, she spun around and thrust her zanpakuto out… And blocked Ichigo.

"Heh." She smirked.

"You're _good_." Ichigo looked surprised, but very impressed.

But keeping up with him in his normal state was nothing. His Shikai, and certainly, his Bankai, were what she had to worry about.

Her thoughts strayed to her Nii-sama as she went to Shikai. _I have to make him proud,_ she thought as she cried, "Mae. Sode no Shirayuki!"

A flash of light exploded from her zanpakuto and she leapt at Ichigo, who furiously blocked her shot.

Rukia retreated and got into a back stance and cried, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Indigo-tinted ice shot out of her zanpakuto and encased Ichigo's right arm. He couldn't escape, or he wouldn't be able to when she released her next dance —

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Zangetsu!" cried Ichigo in desperation, transforming into his shikai mode, easily breaking through her ice. The crystal remains of her trap shattered and tumbled to the ground. She'd forgotten how well he knew her fighting style. _But_ she had an advantage, too. She'd seen him fight so many more times before, and she'd seen him lose, more than once. She knew where he was weak, what attacks he preferred to use — and relied on. Ichigo was a reckless fighter, there was no doubt about that. If she wanted to win, she'd have to be able to dodge his wild attacks, and _strategize_.

"Ready for another round?" asked Ichigo.

_Damn! He's still not taking me seriously!_ Rukia thought furiously. _He won't attack me will full power or intent!_

She sent another ice attack at him, but he dodged it.

_His speed's increased._

A swish from behind told her that Ichigo had used shunpo to appear at her back. But she wasn't put off-guard. With a smirk, she thrust Sode no Shirayuki into the ground and whispered,

"San no mai, Shirafune!"

The ground below her turned to ice, save for the spot where she stood. She pumped her reiatsu through it and her ice trap expanded. She could feel Ichigo struggle against it — _he's going to try a Getsuga Tenshou_, she predicted — but she was prepared for this, too.

Rukia kept one hand on Sode no Shirayuki, maintaining the flow of reiatsu, and spun around. With the other, she pointed her first and second fingers in her opponent's direction.

"Way of Binding Number 61: Rikujokoro!"

A bead of gold light formed and then shot out from her fingertips. Six yellow petals sped towards Ichigo and spurted from Ichigo's torso, pinning him to the spot. His arms, the parts not frozen by her ice, were stuck to his sides. Rukia narrowed her eyes, still feeling him struggle, and forced more reiatsu through the ice to restrain his sword hand.

She turned fully around. Ichigo looked so — _helpless_…

She closed her eyes, restraining herself. She sighed and opened them once more. Before her conscience had a chance to protest, she cried, "Hadou 33: Soukatsui!"

A large white beam of lightning beam raced out of her outstretched palm and slammed into Ichigo's chest directly; Rukia winced.

Unfortunately, her hadou-spell also shattered the ice prison she'd encased Ichigo in. Rukia frowned in concentration. She could still feel her reiatsu surrounding him.

"Yon no mai: Kōri no Yari," she murmured. She yanked her sword up but kept it straight out, like a javelin, pointing at Ichigo's neck. Sharp, pointed, thin tendrils of ice shot out from Sode no Shirayuki and seemed to encase the waves of reiatsu she was emitting. They snaked up Ichigo's legs and lower torso as she raced toward him.

But Ichigo didn't fall for the same trick twice. And his right arm was free.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Rukia hadn't thought he'd try one of_ those_, not now —

She threw herself to one side just as Ichigo's attack grazed her left side. She let out a strained hiss, feeling her arm and side of her face burn.

Rukia swallowed tightly and shunpo'd next to Ichigo. She pointed Sode no Shirayuki at his neck — or where it should have been —

Searing pain suddenly erupted at her hip. Rukia felt cool air slice and sting the spot. Pain pulsed and dampened her side.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she thrust her sword at the spot where Ichigo had attacked, but only found air.

She cursed to herself and looked down her soaking hip. Blood now streamed down her hakama, staining the ground with red.

She bit her lip; it felt like the wound was stretching open wider, ripping her skin apart —

_I need to finish this quickly,_ she said to herself, and searched for his reiatsu. _There!_

She launched herself at him, pinning him down successfully with three kidou spells, missing with two others. She swung Sode no Shirayuki high above her head and slammed it down across his body. Her sword plunged into his flesh and she tore a jagged line from his right shoulder to left hip.

Ichigo cried out in pain. For a split second, her kidou wavered. Though weakened, that was all he needed to escape. He forced himself up and sped towards her.

Rukia flung her zanpakuto up to block, but Ichigo slipped past her, aiming for her stomach.

She slid back, blocking the strike with her blade for an extra measure.

Ichigo sliced at her head; she ducked and thrust at his leg, but he jumped into the air.

Rukia leapt after him and had to roll to the side to avoid falling on the extended Zangetsu. Through her upturned legs, she found an opening and drove Sode no Shirayuki into it.

She smirked at the feel of ripping material.

She flipped over and launched a second attack —

"Hakuren!"

A wave of snow and ice roared up from behind Ichigo and downed him, encasing him in ice. She felt him struggle, and she pushed harder to maintain it, but his reiatsu was too high. Her ice shattered and crumbled to the ground.

Both were panting now, not heavily. But they were starting to get tired.

Then Ichigo vanished from her sight —

His reiatsu was above — no, behind, left — no, right — behind — above to the left — right — no, front and above —

Rukia clenched her sword and swung at the ground in front of her. Sode no Shirayuki cut through the air and found Ichigo's cheek.

"Shit!" he cursed.

Suddenly, he disappeared again. She could feel him at her back, and frantically began to chant a spell to erect a barrier, but was too late.

She could feel the cold steel entrench in her back before the words finished leaving her lips.

* * *

She had to stop herself from crying out in pain the moment she opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips and it was several minutes before she could fully take in her surroundings.

She was in Urahara's shop and bandaged…

_I must have fallen unconscious. So that means…_

She lost.

But it wasn't the shame of losing to Ichigo that bothered her — it had been done before by so many that she knew. It was the shame of being too weak to keep up to him. He hadn't even had to use his Bankai against her.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia looked up and turned to the sound of Orihime's voice. She winced at the sudden pain. The girl had her Souten Kisshun activated.

_Who is she healing?_ Rukia wondered. She glanced down.

"I-I-Ichigo?"

Orihime followed the dark-haired Shinigami's line of vision.

The shoji door slid open. Rukia jerked to look — chastising herself for the sting of sudden pain — and found Kisuke Urahara grinning.

"That was quite some kidou, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your shield — forcefield, really — nearly destroyed my basement and almost killed Ichigo."

Rukia's jaw dropped open. For a few seconds, she couldn't find her voice.

"_I_ did that?" she croaked.

He nodded. "And it took Tessai and I half an hour to safely get everyone out of the underground training room — including you too. It was thanks to Inoue-san that the shop didn't collapse — she held the ceiling up while we moved everyone."

Orihime, from what Rukia could tell from the corner of her eye, blushed at the extravagant praise.

"You're stronger than you think, Kuchiki-san," added Urahara. "And when Inoue-san heals you, I want to see your Yon no mai: Kōri no Yari. I hear it's an impressive technique. So when you're up to it… you know where to find me."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Tia Harribel looked up at the sudden sound of Anza Jaegerjaquez's voice. Ever since the other woman and her husband had finished their report (if you could call it a report) on Les Railles, they had maintained a stony silence, which the others had only too happily mirrored.

The blonde Espada turned to where Anza was looking. Grimmjow had one foot out the door and had turned around with the usual pissed-off expression on his face.

"Why the fuck d'you give a shit?" he retorted and prowled out of the room, his hands in the pockets of his hakama.

Harribel crossed her arms over her ample chest and rolled her green eyes in irritation. She usually couldn't stand either of them, particularly Grimmjow, and she was regretting this mission more and more with each minute.

She glanced over at Szayel Aporro. The Octavo Espada sighed dramatically.

Harribel raised her eyebrows at Anza's sudden fluctuating reiatsu. She turned to look at the Shinigami. Anza's face betrayed nothing, but Harribel frowned. She could feel the girl losing control.

"_Fuck you, Grimmjow_," she heard Anza growl.

The violet-haired woman leapt to her feet and stomped out of the room. "Yo, Grimmjow!" she yelled.

"What the fuck is it now?" Harribel heard him retort loudly.

"You wanted a fight, right? Well, let's fight _now_, dammit!"

Grimmjow's footsteps came to a halt. Harribel imagined him grinning insanely, full of bloodlust. He disgusted her. True, they were Hollows, but they weren't animals. Harribel still couldn't fathom how Anza could be married to such a bestial man — if he could even be called a man.

"You wanna fight me now, slut?"

"_Don't call me that!_ And _yeah_, I'll give you your fuckin' fight!"

"What happened to being too busy with this war and shit?"

Anza was quiet for a few moments. Harribel heard a slight rustling, like fabric rubbing against the ground. It sounded like Anza was shuffling her feet or something to that nature. "You gonna ask me questions, d'you wanna _fight_?"

Harribel felt their reiatsus move away. Secretly, she was relieved. That got both of them out of her way for a while.

She stood up.

"Are you going to watch?" inquired Szayel.

"No. I'm going to feed. I sense some Hollows around."

Granz raised an eyebrow. "Cannibal today, Tia?"

She frowned. "No. But I think that devouring human souls might offend our present allies."

Without a backward glance, she slid easily from her gigai and swept from the room.

* * *

**I apologize for the OOC-ness on Rukia's part in this chapter; she's a difficult character to portray. I tried not to make her one of those stereotypically weak anime women, but I feel like she sort of turned into one with her fight with Ichigo. I wanted to get across her reluctance to attack and seriously harm Ichigo, considering how much she cares for him (not necessarily in a romantic way).**

**As for Harribel and Szayel – both are really hard to write when they're interacting normally with people. So for this fic, I've made Harribel a bit of a cold-hearted bitch and Szayel kinda a teasing, slightly annoying guy.**

**__**

Glossary of Japanese terms used in this chapter:

**Mae. Sode no Shirayuki = Dance. ****Sleeved White Snow**

**Some no mai, Tsukishiro = First Dance, White Moon**

**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren = Next Dance, White Ripple**

**Zangetsu = Slaying Moon**

**San no mai, Shirafune = Third Dance, White Sword**

**Getsuga Tenshou = ****Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**

**(Way of Binding Number 61) Rikujokoro = Six Rod Prison of Light**

**Hadou 33: Soukatsui = Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down**

**Yon no mai: ****Kōri no Yari = Fourth Dance: Ice Javelin **

**[A/N: I made this one up]**


	10. The King Against His Queen

**Break and Bind**

**Warning: this content contains severe spousal abuse (from both parties), extreme coarse language, and a some mild lemons**

"The king gallops / Shaking free from the shadow, / Beating the armour, / Kicking about the bones, / Slurping the flesh and blood, / The creaking increases. / Smashing the heart / He walks in alone / Toward the faraway other side"

* * *

**Chapter 10: The King Against His Queen**

Anza and Grimmjow, to their dismay, did not get their fight that evening, as the training room in Urahara's basement was still under reconstruction. Once completed, however, Kisuke wanted to test Rukia's newest dance (Yon no mai: Kōri no Yari) in assistance to her training.

After that, Chad and Ishida woke up. Everyone crowded around them, and Anza and Grimmjow thought they could sneak off to the training room, but they only found Szayel there, wanting to experiment using some of Urahara's inventions to create some of his own; he locked himself down there for almost two weeks.

"How long are these bastards gonna hog the fuckin' room?" exclaimed Grimmjow at dinner about a month after the initial proposition to fight.

"I hope you have realized it was intentional," Ulquiorra answered him monotonously.

Anza looked up from her meal to stare at him.

"Urahara Kisuke does not want his entire store demolished, which would undoubtedly occur if you two should fight using your full power."

"But how does he expect us to train if we can't use our full strength?" she protested.

"I thought you wanted to fight Les Railles using fuckin' _logic_," sneered Grimmjow.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him. "I said we'd need to _use_ logic, but we still have to train! So what d'you suggest we do, Ulquiorra?" she added to the pale Espada. "We've got another month until they get here — assuming, of course, we don't get any more surprise visits."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you all about," came Urahara's voice brightly from the doorway. "I see you've almost finished eating — good. When you're done, I want you to see my basement."

Grimmjow and Anza exchanged puzzled looks while Ulquiorra and Harribel remained stoic; Szayel had recently been taking his meals in the underground training room.

About ten minutes later, Grimmjow and Anza (closely followed by Ulquiorra and Harribel) slipped out of their gigais and descended to the basement.

"So whaddaya wanna show us?" demanded Grimmjow immediately once his boots touched the ground.

The smirking face of Szayel Aporro Granz greeted the Espada and Anza. Urahara appeared from behind a rock and grinned at them.

"Welcome!" the blond storekeeper beamed. "Szayel Aporro and I have been working for the past few weeks on designing new technology for this room, which is why it couldn't be used for so long. _But_ I'm happy to say it's fixed and more durable than ever, so… who wants to test it out?"

"Anza owes me a fight," answered Grimmjow immediately. "So all you bastards better get the fuck outta our way or you're gonna get killed 'cuz I don't give a shit what I destroy."

An awkward silence fell between the group.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here and watch — Granz-san?"

Szayel nodded and pulled a pocket notebook and pen from the pocket of his hakama. The two of them leapt into the air and seated themselves in the "sky", close to the hatch door.

Ulquiorra and Harribel followed suit.

Grimmjow turned to Anza, an animalistic grin spreading across his lips.

She put a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

He drew out Pantera and lunged at her.

She flung up her right arm and blocked the attack, then quickly drove her blade down to cut at his leg. He slid out of the way and disappeared behind her.

Anza spun around and blocked him again, pushing against Pantera vigorously. Grimmjow grinned and applied more pressure.

She gritted her teeth, her hand shaking on the zanpakuto she gripped and struggled to propel him backwards.

"Ya gonna fight me seriously or what?" he roughly demanded to know. "I don't remember you being _this_ weak — BE FUCKIN' SERIOUS WHEN YA FIGHT ME, BITCH!"

He threw her back with a jerk of his hand.

Anza thrust her sword in the ground and skidded to a halt.

She vanished and swung at his head.

He effortlessly blocked it and kicked her in the stomach. She tumbled backwards.

* * *

Up in the "sky", Ulquiorra slipped his hands into his pockets.

_She's toying with him,_ he thought, watching Anza repeatedly attack Grimmjow, only to be easily blocked and thrown off. _But why? She only toys with her opponents if she enjoys the fight… yet she did not want to fight Grimmjow. Why should she draw this one out?_

He watched the couple frantically thrust, parry, strike, and block each other's swords for a few minutes straight. Grimmjow was as energetic as usual, but his movements were even more forceful than they usually would be at this point in the fight. He seemed almost desperate, impatient.

_So, _thought Ulquiorra, _he notices too. She's holding back significantly, even in this state. Will he force her to attack with full strength?_

* * *

_What the _fuck_'s her _problem_? _Grimmjow thought furiously and kicked Anza in the ribs. She didn't even try to block it. She cried out and flew back several yards.

He advanced on her. He felt the rage boil inside him the way she looked up at him pathetically. She didn't even fuckin' get _up_; she just _lay_ there, as if she was a fuckin' weak _human_!

He gripped Pantera tighter. She flinched.

"Get up," he growled. His reiatsu started to escalate. He was losing it 'cuz of the dumb bitch.

She didn't move.

"_Now_!"

He slid his foot under her battered form and kicked her into the air. He leapt after her and swung Pantera at her unprotected stomach.

Anza let out a cry as blood spurted freely from the wound. She crumpled to the ground and curled up in a ball, her zanpakuto falling from her hands. Her breath came in short, hitched gasps. He thought of the last time he fucked her, pounding and thrusting his length into her, not giving her a second to rest; she struggled to draw a breath, barely managing to gasp out his name —

"Get the fuck up," he ordered coldly.

She didn't move.

Stubborn whore.

He held his zanpakuto out and with his left hand, raked his fingers across the blade. It glowed blue and the ground began to sink under his feet with the force of his spiritual pressure.

"Kishire, Pantera!"

He flung his left arm into the air as a hurricane gathered around him. He could feel his hair lengthening, armor encircling his body. Claws and paws grew on his hands and feet. His tail whipped out from behind him.

The smoke cleared.

His eyes narrowed. The bitch hadn't even gotten her ass _up _yet, though he noticed she hadn't been blown away, which was something. She'd used a bit of her power at least to ground herself.

He let out a low growl and bounded at her, charging at full speed. His claws were pulled back, ready to slash her —

_Where the hell'd she go?_

Grimmjow spun around. Anza was gone.

"Behind you," she panted.

He turned around. She was hunched over, barely able to stand, with blood dripping from her torso. Her face was bruised and her hair had started to come out of her updo. The wind from his release pulled the white and blue cherry blossom pin out of her hair. He watched, with narrowed eyes, as it fell towards the ground…

Anza's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed it. Fixing him with an unreadable stare, she tucked it one-handedly inside her kimono before picking up her zanpakuto.

Her blue-green eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She slid into a back stance and pointed the blade at him. She raised her shaking left hand and ran the surface of her palm down the metal. It glowed teal, almost the same color of her eyes.

A cyclone gathered around her. Her reiatsu flared up, escalating higher and higher.

"Saku, Tigresa!" she screamed as a blue-green light erupted from her zanpakuto.

The ground shook like an earthquake and fierce winds whipped against him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth together and channeled some of his reiatsu into the ground as he struggled not to be blown away.

Anza's reiatsu was still climbing higher — _Was she _always _this powerful?_ he wondered.

Then the smoke started to clear.

A tail whipped out from the dust. It was long, ropy, and striped light turquoise and a very pale shade of peach.

Two padded paws tore through the air. Three-inch long claws spiked out. A low growl ripped from her throat, warning him, and threatening him of the consequences of approaching her.

Grimmjow took a step forward and let out a roar that shook the entire training room. Wind whipped Anza's unbound, lengthened red-violet hair, but she didn't flinch, or even _move_.

She barred her teeth. Her extended fangs glinted in the light.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, seductively. "Ready to play, Grimmjow?" she taunted.

He grinned. "Fuck yeah, bitch."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke stared at Anza, completely appalled. There was a small cap/headgear thing on her upper forehead with a jagged crack down the middle that divided it in two. But it had two dark holes in it like missing eyes in a skull. The bottom edges, which fell around her eyebrows, were crooked like the teeth of a predatory animal.

A Hollow mask.

She was an _Arrancar_! Now that she'd gone into her resurrección there was no mistaking that reiatsu. And considering how high it was…

_She must be an Espada! She's on par with Grimmjow… or maybe even stronger…_

Urahara gaped at the woman. And to think he'd been lusting after her for about a month. And regardless of how repulsed he was at her brutal reiatsu, the murderous aura she gave off… he couldn't help being a bit turned on by her resurrección.

Her curvy body was now covered in striped blue and pale peach fur and white, bone-like armor interchangeably, while her chest up until her knees was covered by a white sleeveless shirt, which complemented her curves nicely, and white wide-legged shorts. Pale turquoise stripes crossed her cheeks like a tiger's and her teeth were sharp and jagged with elongated canines like Grimmjow. Just like her husband, she had a tail (though hers was covered in the striped fur that covered the rest of her body) and claws and paws. Two striped, furry ears grew on top of her head, on either side of her broken mask.

All the injuries she'd had prior to transforming into her release state had been healed.

Urahara watched Grimmjow shoot out some kind of bullet thing from the spikes on his arms; Anza leapt into the air with the grace of a dancer and avoided each one. Then she spun around and shot back to the ground, claws out and aimed to slash at Grimmjow.

The blue-haired Espada jumped out of the way and sonido'd behind her. He let out another growling roar that made Urahara lose his footing for a moment, as he'd been staring at Anza the entire time.

Anza stumbled slightly at the ferocity of Grimmjow's reiatsu, but quickly regained her composure and slashed deeply into his armor.

* * *

Grimmjow let out a snarl of pain and retaliated with a kick to her leg to trip her, and then a deep gash across her left cheek.

_That's for fuckin' seducing me and makin' me think you wanted me,_ he thought bitterly.

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to kneel in front of him. The position made him smirk for a moment, imagining her giving him head.

Then the fantasy was up and he was pounding the shit outta her.

He stomped on her stomach, making her cough up blood, then he flipped over and started punching every bit of her he could find, sometimes raking his claws deep into her flesh. Her shouts of pain just goaded him on more. And he increased the force he exerted on her.

_That's for however many other men you've fucked besides me._ He tore open a large gash in her forearm. _And that's for all the men you let stare at you the way they fuckin' do._ He raked his claws against her throat and held them there for a few minutes, slowly squeezing the life out of her as she struggled to breathe.

_And that's for takin' on my name and fuckin' marrying me!_

_That's for the night you fucked me and then disappeared when I woke up. _

_That's for Aizen revoking your status like you deserve, you fuckin' traitor. _

_That's for making me wander around Las Noches not knowing what to fuckin' _do_ with myself, for a month after you fuckin' left._

_That's for making me pace in front of your room for _weeks _after you were gone._

_That's for showin' your face after _daring _to become a fuckin' Shinigami. Did you think you'd be welcomed with fuckin' open arms?_

Grimmjow drew back, panting. He'd used up a lot of reiatsu, but it was worth it. Below him, a bruised and bloodied Anza stared up at him. But she wasn't as weak-looking as before.

And she was grinning.

In a flash, she'd vanished.

The next second, Grimmjow's face was pounded repeatedly into the ground with a force only an Espada could strike with. He felt the ground give way, and with each painful hammer into the rock-hard surface, a crater grew and grew around him.

"You think you could beat the shit outta me without me giving it straight back to ya, Grimmjow?" she taunted. _There_ was that fuckin' spirit of hers — _It's about time, _he thought. Meanwhile, she punched and kicked and slashed through his armor. Grimmjow ground his teeth together against the searing pain ripping through his back, chest, and any place Anza found. He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction that her attacks hurt him, or caused him any discomfort.

He tried to reach out and grab her hand and, frustrated, found he couldn't — her small paws darted in between his outstretched claws with faster speed than he'd ever seen an Espada use, then pounded into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"_Shit_," he gasped, struggling to breathe. His chest felt like it had been squashed in the middle and his lungs felt crushed underneath.

Anza fixed him with a stare almost like she was looking down on him.

He let out a growl of frustration and struggled to get to his feet.

"You shouldn't move," she warned him with a tone that made it clear she was done fighting with him. _What does she think she's doing_? he wondered, watching her walk away.

"Get…back…here," he gasped, forcing himself to rise to a sitting position. Her back was facing him.

She turned around. "You shouldn't overexert yourself," she told him.

Grimmjow forced himself up. His legs swayed, but he managed to — barely — keep himself upright. He'd never admit it to her, but she'd really beaten the shit out of him, given back more than he'd attacked her with in the first place.

_Fuck._

It reminded him of when he'd fought Kurosaki a few months back. He'd lost too, and that fuckin' Shinigami kid just gave him that same fuckin' look.

Pity.

For him.

He didn't need Kurosaki's pity any more than he needed his own wife's pity. _No one_ had to pity him — he was the _king_! He didn't need _anyone_'s fuckin' pity!

He spread his claws wide. The tips glowed blue. His reiatsu was close to the limit, but he estimated he still had enough for this —

He swiped his claws down in the air. Ten blue streaks crashed down in front of him. His hair billowed around him.

Anza's eyes grew wide. "Grimmjow, wait — don't —"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Anza," he replied angrily.

He let out a yell and thrashed out with one claw. Five blue bands of his reiatsu slammed down on her.

Anza cried out, more in shock than in pain, probably, and flung up her own clawed hands to stop his Desgarrón from shredding her to pieces.

She struggled against the spikes, the sound of her claws screeching against them as she tried to hold him off. She slid back and clenched her feet into the ground to stop herself, but his technique was too strong for her, or at least now that she'd used up a lot of reiatsu beating the shit out of him and resisting him when he did the same to her.

She gathered up her own turquoise reiatsu into her right hand, her left shaking as she tried to drive off his Desgarrón one-handed.

"I don't think so!" he roared, and threw another Desgarrón at her.

Anza leapt out of the way, still gathering reiatsu in her hand. The result was that she misjudged the expanse of his attack, and he caught her entire right side.

She gasped, but he was pleased to find she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much pain he'd caused her. He knew she was in agony now that he'd torn deep into her internal organs and he was kinda turned on by how well she took it.

She snarled at him as she pushed herself up.

_Damn, she's still gathering reiatsu!_

With more of a grimace than a smirk, she thrust her palm out at him, and, supporting her right arm with her left, cried out,

"CORTANTE!"

Jagged spikes resembling fire bolts shot out of her outstretched palm and headed straight for him —

_SHIT! FUCK!! FUCKIN' SHIT, ANZA!!_

Fifteen spear-like bolts pierced through him and he could feel them sear his insides with the intensity of a lightning storm.

"FUCK!" he screamed, unable to take the pain anymore.

He heard a soft crunch, and suddenly the pain stopped.

He looked up. Anza had fallen to her knees. Her body glowed turquoise and her resurrección vanished. She slumped over. Her black Shinigami clothes were completely torn up, and huge patches of bruised and bloodied skin were visible to him, though nothing that compromised her modesty, he noted. Blood spurted in puddles from her beaten body.

His eyes dropped to her right hip, just below her midriff. Partly shielded by her hakama, a portion of a stylized black tattoo met his eyes.

The number 2.

_She kept it all this time._

Her zanpakuto clattered to the ground. She reached a shaking hand out to it.

Grimmjow forced himself to get up. He felt his resurrección release as well; his hair shortened, the armor was gone, and Pantera returned to his hand.

He stumbled to his knees and looked into those hauntingly familiar catlike turquoise eyes, the eyes that had filled his dreams for months.

He coughed. Blood spurted from his mouth, staining the ground.

_Shit. I'm almost out of reiatsu, and if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna black out._

He dragged his zanpakuto in front of him, and forced it into the ground. He raised his right hand and slid his first two fingers down the sharp edge. Blood flew from the fresh wound, but the pain was nothing compared to that of his ripped open chest.

He clawed his hand. A blue ball of reiatsu, crackling with lightning-like energy formed. He raised his left hand to support it.

"GRAN REY CERO!"

A huge, azure disc sped out from his hand and raced towards Anza. _That's for the first time you fuckin' said our relationship's about more than just sex. And you slept in my room and when I held you in my arms… I felt — I fuckin' _felt_ something for you!_

"_Shit_!" he heard her exclaim.

She desperately shot out a red Cero, but it was puny compared to his, and the Gran Rey easily overpowered her.

Grimmjow felt the last grains of reiatsu drain out from him and his vision grew black at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly everything blurred before him and he closed his eyes and was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

**_Glossary of Japanese and Spanish terms used in this chapter:_**

**Kishire = Grind**

**Saku = Shred, lacerate**

**Tigresa = Tigress**

**Cortante = Shear, cutting, biting, piercing**


	11. Wounds Sealed, Wound Unhealed

**Break and Bind**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long; I've been suffering from writer's block! (And is really slow when I want to upload a document!!!)  
**

_"That deep wound, it's like the sea's abyss / That red guilt, it's not the color of death"_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wounds Sealed, Wound Unhealed**

Anza opened her eyes with a great, shuddering gasp.

"Anza-san!"

She jerked to the source of the voice, then winced in pain. She looked down. Someone had removed her shihakusho; her entire body was wrapped in bandages, but she could still feel her body torn open. Next to her, Inoue Orihime was healing her with that weird yellow shield-thing.

She was lying on a floral-patterned bed in a bright yellow room. It probably would have looked cheery if it was daytime, or if the lights were on. Moonlight streamed in through uncurtained windows.

"Where am I?" she blearily asked. It didn't look like any place she'd seen in Urahara's shop.

"You're at my house," the redheaded human replied quietly with a small smile on her lips. It looked forced, or at least, that she was hiding something under it. "This is my room. I would've healed you at Urahara-san's shop, but…"

Anza sat up, forgetting the pain, and immediately cursed herself. Her internal organs throbbed in protest of being disturbed.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Are we under attack? What happened after Grimmjow and I fought? I don't remember anything after I countered his Gran Rey Cero with my own regular Cero… who won, by the way?"

Orihime nervously looked up at her.

"G-G-Grimm…jow" she whispered.

Anza nodded solemnly and repeated, "What's going on? How come I'm here and not at Urahara's?"

Orihime bowed her head. "It's because…" she held her breath for a few moments. Anza's heartbeat sped up in anticipation. What was going on at Urahara's? They still had a chance of beating Les Railles, right?

"Ano..." She took a deep breath and let out in one gush: "Kurosaki-kun-and-everyone-thinks-you're-a-traitor-cuz-you-have-reiatsu-that-kinda-sorta-really-feels-like-an-arrancars-and--"

"Hold on," Anza cut across her. "Repeat that again, and slower."

"Kurosaki-kun… he — and everyone — like Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun and Ishida-kun — they… think you're a traitor… because… you're really an Arrancar…" She trailed off.

Anza stared at a spot on the wall.

"So… it's true?" the girl gasped.

Anza sighed. "You saw my tattoo, I'm sure, when you started healing me?" she inquired.

Orihime nodded.

"Up until a few years ago, I was the Segunda Espada, the second Espada. Yeah, I was an Arrancar… until I — I escaped Hueco Mundo… and then I became a Shinigami," she finished tensely.

Orihime's eyes widened. "You became —? How? Aren't you still an Arrancar?"

Anza's fists clenched against Orihime's sheets. "I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered.

The other girl seemed to sense her distress, and obligingly did not pursue the subject.

"So," said Anza after a lengthy pause, "you said Kurosaki and everyone thinks I'm a traitor?"

Orihime nervously glanced at her before nodding. Anza noticed the girl averted her eyes when she whispered, "They…they called you some mean things and said that we — we had no guarantee we could trust you… and they wanted to" — Orihime's eyes snapped shut — "to… they wanted to _kill_ you while — while I was just starting to heal you." She opened her eyes now, and Anza noticed they were full of tears. "I told them no, and then they got mad…"

"They're not _still_ mad at you, are they?" inquired Anza.

"I haven't really seen them since; I've been busy healing you."

Anza looked at the human girl sadly, then cursed herself. This was her own fault! She _knew_ she shouldn't have come here, she should've stayed in Soul Society! She'd been so curious to meet the famous Kurosaki, to fight alongside him, and when she'd heard they'd be allying with the Espada, she couldn't pass up the chance, even if Grimmjow hadn't been chosen to come, even if it was only a _piece_ of news that he was okay…

"I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back. Since becoming a Shinigami, she noticed she'd become more prone to humanlike displays of emotion, more sensitive, more — _emotional_.

She cleared her throat. "I really appreciate this, Orihime. I can't explain how much this means to me."

The auburn-haired girl smiled and lowered her hands. The yellow glow vanished.

"Am I healed?" inquired Anza.

"Not yet," replied Orihime. "But I figured… you might want to eat something."

At the thought of food, Anza's stomach grumbled.

"I'll be right back!" announced Orihime, dashing from the room.

A few minutes later, the girl returned with a tray of the strangest-looking arrangement of food. Anza didn't even want to ask what was in it, and eyed it nervously when Orihime set it down in front of her.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Urahara-san told me to tell you that when you're all healed he's healing you an apartment he owns so you can stay there until Kurosaki-kun… um… _calms down_. And Urahara-san already brought your gigai over."

"That was nice."

Anza took a spoonful of the closest — she wasn't even sure what to call it — and shovelled it into her mouth.

Her eyes popped.

Every single flavour that _shouldn't_ be mixed together exploded with a force no food should explode on her tongue.

She glanced at Orihime, who was watching her anxiously.

Anza forced a grin and gave the human a thumbs-up before inhaling the revolting slop into her mouth as fast as she could so she wouldn't taste it. After forcing a bowlful of it down her throat, she flexed her limbs and slid her legs over to the side of the bed. Gingerly, she tested her weight on them.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" cried Orihime, seeing Anza was leaving.

The ex-Espada forced a smile on her face, though the taste of that mess lingered in her mouth.

"I think I'll check out this place Urahara's got," she replied.

"B-but — you hardly ate anything! And I'm not done healing you!"

"I'll be fine," she assured her. "Look, I'll rest tonohgt, and…" She sonido'd to the door of Orihime's room. So far her legs held her up. "I'll see you tomorrow… Oh." She looked down. She was only in her bra and panties, as practically her entire body was bandaged. "Any chance you could fix my shihakusho with your powers?"

Completely forgetting her worry, Orihime dashed off and returned minutes later with a completely intact Shinigami shihakusho.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Anza, dressing at top speed. "See you!"

And she sped out.

* * *

Later that night, long after slipping into the gigai Urahara left her, Anza found she couldn't sleep. She tried to convince herself it wasn't because of Kurosaki and his buddies hating her, but it was no good. It was true.

Sighing loudly and grumbling curses under her breath, she slid out of the human body and climbed out the window into the cool night air.

Night was much different here than she remembered (but then again, she'd lived nearly a hundred years ago), and certainly much different than in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. It was louder; in the distance she could hear car engines rumbling by, some gangs wandering around, and a human smoking two doors down.

She jumped onto the roof and settled herself down. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at the sky. Not many stars were visible through a dull gray expanse of thick cloud, lit up by the artificial light of street lamps.

She sighed again, and retreated to her thoughts.

It was her fault she was here in Urahara's apartment, though she _did_ appreciate the peace and quiet for a couple hours without the nonstop noise that she'd experienced living with the other Espada and Urahara and his shop attendants.

But it got lonely quickly when she realized that even if she _wanted_ to, she couldn't go back. Orihime was the only one on her side now, but Anza couldn't stay with her all the time or Kurosaki would find out, and he'd probably get mad at Orihime too. Anza couldn't do that to the girl. She'd been so nice to her the entire time, and it wasn't fair. And Urahara obviously was on her side too if he lent her his apartment… but she guessed it would be too difficult for Urahara also if Kurosaki saw that he supported her.

Kurosaki Ichigo. She thought he'd be forgiving, with the loyalty and devotion he had for his friends. But… maybe that was it. Maybe he never considered her a friend in the first place, never trusted her.

_Not like I really gave him reason to,_ she thought bitterly.

She'd hoped Lieutenant Abarai might support her… but then again, he'd been away from Soul Society most of the time and he missed her admission into the squad. Hell, he didn't even know who she _was_ until she introduced herself to him the night she appeared to Kurosaki and his friends.

And the Espada… they never really liked her anyways — though she and Ulquiorra used to get along well enough back in Hueco Mundo — but they all at least had known her secret, so it wasn't a shock.

Anza's eyes dropped to her knees. She must've brushed against something dusty on the way up because her hakama were covered in gray powder. But she didn't have the strength to brush them off, or really do anything but sit there. She almost hoped she could die. Again. This hadn't been what she'd signed up for.

A drop of water fell on her head, followed by another.

She looked up.

_Damn, it's raining._

She quietly slid inside, not wanting to get wet.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter wasn't the most action-packed, but stay tuned because action is heading right around the corner (well, maybe more like down the block, across the street...)**

**Oh, before I go, what do you, my readers, think of me raising the rating of this fic and putting in a lemon? It won't be TOO explicit, especially since I've never actually written a real lemon before...**

**Review, please! All comments are welcome!**


	12. Wavering Trust

**Break and Bind**

_"Every human is evil by all means/In order to imagine justice from oneself/There is no other way but to imagine that every other being is more evil than oneself/  
__What it means by definite justice,/in order for evil justice to be accepted as justice,/one must always question justice from within oneself."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wavering Trust**

_What was _with_ that bitch? _Ichigo fumed.

He threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thankful that Rukia was out, giving him some time to himself. Because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his temper if she was here.

Anza Jaegerjaquez. Arrancar — no, Espada. Running around as a Shinigami — what did she _really_ want? Was she using the panic from Les Railles to take advantage of Soul Society, of him, Rukia, Renji, and all their friends? Was she going to use the Espada to attack?

_No. _

He had a feeling she and the Espada weren't working together willingly, and were only doing this because of the shared enemy. Her fight with Grimmjow proved that. Neither one held back, both fighting to kill. And they were so closely matched, Grimmjow passing out not even three seconds after Anza did.

_What if she's like me and gets stronger with each fight at an alarmingly fast rate?_ Ichigo wondered. _What if she tries eliminates Les Railles — and then turns on _us_?_

"_Bitch_," he muttered angrily, hating her for trying to make them all trust her. What was Urahara's _problem_, letting her stay where Ishida, Chad, and Inoue were while unconscious, and where Renji stayed? True, she hadn't attacked, but what if she _had_?

Ichigo stood up.

It was settled. He had to destroy her before it would be too late.

They could handle Les Railles without her help; they'd done fine without her in the past. Ichigo couldn't risk having someone like her put his friends' lives in danger.

He projected himself out of his gigai and leapt out the window.

* * *

Ordinarily — at least, ever since this whole Les Railles thing — Renji hated staying at Urahara Shouten. He supposed it was innate; Shinigami and Hollows were never meant to coexist, so it made sense that feeling the Espadas' reiatsu around him 24/7 disgusted him.

But suddenly, he didn't feel all that bad about the arrangements. And it only took him a few seconds to figure out why.

Anza's reiatsu was gone.

Better yet, he couldn't sense her anywhere around Karakura Town. The thought worried him, especially since, upon sneaking into the basement with Ichigo and Rukia, he'd found out the secret the little bitch was hiding all along from them.

Anza's ugly reiatsu spilled it all when she was in her release — her _resurrección_ — she was one of_ them_. An Espada. And she'd betrayed all of Soul Society by trying to blend in, even having the nerve to join Captain Kuchiki's squad, just a seat below Renji. _How_ could Byakuya-sama _not_ notice how _obvious_ it was that Anza _wasn't_ a Shinigami?

_What the hell was Soul Society _thinking_?_

Renji slid the shoji doors open, feeling the cool caresses of the night air brush against his skin. Without a backward glance, he took off into the night —

— until he came crashing back down a moment later. Then, something suddenly pounded into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Wheezing, Renji lifted his head.

"Rukia?" he gasped, and then blushed when he realized she'd fallen on top of him.

She scrambled to her feet and determinedly looked in the other direction as he stood up. In the dim light outside the shop, he could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"What're you doing here?" he wondered.

"I left Ichigo at his place," she answered. "I couldn't sense Anza's reiatsu anywhere. Where did she go, Renji?"

He shrugged. "Don't know any more than you do, Rukia."

She frowned. "Where were you going, then?"

"A walk. Too many Hollows around," he muttered. "Wanna come?"

She grinned and together they leapt into the night sky.

* * *

"Do you think she's really one of them?" Rukia wondered to Renji. They were sitting on the roof of a huge building in the middle of Karakura Town.

"An Arrancar? Rukia, are you _blind_? Didn't you _see_ her _resurrección_? Didn't you _feel_ her reiatsu? She's a fucking_ Hollow_!"

A few minutes passed in silence. Rukia listened to the far-off noises of cars still bustling down the streets, regardless of the hour. Humans never ceased to amaze her.

She was a bit concerned about the lack of Hollows recently. When she'd first been assigned to the region, there were scores of them, flocking to the spiritually-charged area. Not that she was complaining of a break, but it unsettled her. Because she knew worse was on its way.

"I don't think she is," she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Renji turned to look at her.

"I don't think she is," Rukia repeated. "A Hollow. At least, she isn't a true Arrancar. I think…she's closest to the Vizard…and Ichigo."

* * *

_Dark red and black spiritual energy surrounds him, whips around his form, emitting an evil aura. He raises his hand to his face and slides it down, like he's pulling something down. Bone-white pieces draw close on his face, inch by inch construct. Huge, leering teeth clenched in a smirk. Dark slanted holes for eyes. Glinting yellow inside. If not for the red stripes on the side, it would look like a skull._

* * *

"_Ichigo_?" repeated Renji incredulously.

_What's she _thinking_? _he thought.

"Yes. His reiatsu, when he allows his inner Hollow to take control, is much like Anza's."

_Dark red and black spiritual energy surrounds him…_

She was right, he realized. "But how d'you know she's on _our_ side?" he stubbornly retorted. "She's still got Hollow powers! What if she's not like Ichigo and the Vizard, and _can't_ control the Hollow inside of her?"

Rukia's face darkened, almost confirming his fears. "Then we have a problem," she whispered.

* * *

Ichigo resheathed his zanpakuto, the Hollow's remains scattering to spirit particles. Killing it was satisfying to some degree, he supposed: slashing at it with all his strength (in his Shikai) the second it appeared. He imagined it was Anza instead of the hulking, elephantine beast.

But as the night fell silent again, Ichigo stood still, eyes fixed on no particular spot, just staring into empty space.

_Maybe that's why she didn't tell us before,_ he thought slowly. _'Cuz she knew we'd react like this… that's if she_ is_ fucking trustworthy!_

He jumped in the air, and decided to take the long way home, not ready to leave the fresh, rushing breeze that blew his spiky orange hair around, off his face.

_Was_ she trustworthy?

She never ceased to surprise him, though that wasn't a compliment to her at all. It made him despise her nature even more, making her seem even more like Aizen. And it didn't help at all that Ichigo still found her the hottest woman he'd ever seen, and he'd seen some pretty attractive babes.

(He was glad Rukia couldn't hear his thoughts right now.)

Something in his gut told him that despite badly wanting to, killing her or kicking her out of the group battling Les Railles was a dumb idea. They still needed her, that much was for sure. The problem was if she sided with those creatures… though they attacked her, he remembered. And Grimmjow had been there too, so she wasn't faking it because he'd bragged about how he killed them. She seemed serious about fighting, and had even asked him earlier that week if she could possibly train with him some time before the fight. He guessed that made sense; most people he'd run into challenged him at one point or another (her own husband challenged him three times). Ichigo hadn't agreed or disagreed, but he kept the matter in mind.

_Maybe I'll see how sparring with her goes,_ he thought. It was reckless, that was true, and if she turned on them then, it would be disastrous. But he had to test her limits, her skills, so he could try to make sure she was on their side.

Or he could ask Grimmjow.

Chances were, the blue-haired Espada would either challenge him to a fight on the spot, or otherwise attack him for being so rude. Even if Grimmjow and Anza _were_ angrily pounding the shit out of each other in their fight.

Ichigo didn't have a problem with fighting Grimmjow, but he _did _want to be conscious for the next bit, so asking the Espada was out of the question unless things got out of control.

Ichigo stood still on the air, staring at the moon in contemplation. Was it fair of him to be judging Anza like that? What if she was like him, a pseudo-Vizard…

And what if her transformation had gone so far to make her more like an Arrancar or Hollow than he was, so that she didn't use Shikai and Bankai, but resurrección?

If that was the case, she was no less evil than he was.

And if he was going to work with her, he couldn't suspect her. She needed his complete trust, his unwavering faith in her.

There was, of course, one small problem.

He still wasn't sure if he could trust her.

What if she couldn't fully control her inner Hollow? What if it threatened to fully turn her into something worse than they'd ever faced? What if she meant well, but lost control and they had no choice but to exterminate her?

Ichigo thought for a moment to ask Urahara if there was some controlling device they could put on her — but then he realized that it would seriously hurt their chances of defeating Les Railles, and Anza needed her full strength both in her training and on the real battlefield.

"_Dammit_!" he cried. His head was hurting from the effort of trying to figure Anza out.

He broke into a sprint, heading in the direction of his house.

Well, he reasoned, she hadn't done anything so far, and it had been about a month already.

_I'll just have to always be alert around her to make sure she doesn't try anything weird,_ he told himself.

But he wasn't so convinced that it would be enough.

* * *

**How am I doing so far with the story? Any suggestions? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything to improve on? Please let me know!**

**Important note: The next chapter _should_ be out sooner since it's pre-written...though no guarantees, on account of my laziness. ;)**


	13. Break

**Break and Bind**

**Wow it's been too long. I feel really bad for not uploading in MONTHS, but don't worry, much more is (hopefully) on the way! So I've made the next few chapters extra-long. Hope you enjoy!**

_"I just keep practicing / Saying goodbye to you"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Break**

Anza looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time, but quickly turned back to the novel she was reading.

Or trying to read.

_Just forget about the storm… just focus on reading,_ she told herself. But she couldn't concentrate on the book. The words just slid from under her gaze and she found herself reading the same line over and over again without taking anything in.

_It's that damn rain outside!_ Anza thought. _The thunder's so fucking _loud_ and every two seconds the lightning goes —_

The front door rattled.

_It's just the wind,_ she thought, but her heart began to pound rapidly. She knew it wasn't the storm. Slowly, Anza crept to the door.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood in the doorway, drenched and dripping onto the floor, silhouetted against the lightning that flashed behind him. Under his arm was his unoccupied gigai.

"Shut the door, you're letting the rain in," she ordered. She watched him as he kicked the door shut. A small puddle of rainwater had collected at his feet. He looked pissed off — he usually did, but then again, he also hated getting wet.

Anza turned away and left him standing there, dripping. She took her time returning too — and noted the surprise on his handsome features when he saw the bundle she was carrying: some towels and a change of uniform she'd found in the closet.

She ignored him though — or pretended to anyway — and laid down a small towel on the floor.

"Take off your boots and step on that," she instructed sternly without looking at him. "And wring out your pants while you're at it. I can't have you dripping everywhere, it's wet enough outside. And when you're done, get up here," she added from the top of the stairs.

She went into the bathroom and sat on the counter as she waited for him. He took his time, she observed with irritation, and opened her mouth to yell at him when he stomped in — and she caught herself. His expression had changed. He no longer looked pissed, but more like…_lost_. But, distantly, threatening to attack if she laughed at him.

She didn't.

Anza jumped off the countertop, her tabi socks lightly touching the tiled floor. This time she took a good look at him.

He was a mess. His white Arrancar uniform clung to him and had begun to drip again. And his hair, darkened blue from the rain, stuck partially to his scalp, partially stood on end, and was messier than usual.

His eyes held none of their normal intensity. They were dull as he looked away from her.

For the first time, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez looked vulnerable.

She reached over to the counter and handed him a thick, fluffy towel. "Dry yourself up and change," she commanded briskly. "And hang your wet stuff up over the shower door. You hungry?"

He gave a half-shrug.

Anza passed him and added over her shoulder, "Your gigai will be. When you're done, get into it and eat something. Remember, human bodies are much weaker. I don't want to have you passing out all over."

She closed the door behind her and left him to change.

Remaining in her regular body, Anza went downstairs and turned a portable heater on high next to where his gigai was dumped onto the floor. Then she drifted into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. She extracted a wide variety of bento boxes and carefully sniffed their contents. They seemed to be fresh.

She poured their contents out onto a plate and stuck it in the microwave. As the machine began to whir, she slid into her own gigai.

A few minutes later, she sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu moving locations as her started to descend the stairs.

"You look like shit," she remarked when he entered. He could have been worse, she supposed. But his incredibly tousled hair sticking out at all angles now (_Must've towel-dried,_ she thought) and the aura of — _hurt? Pain?_ _Sadness?_ — that surrounded him was, she had to admit, downright depressing.

Wordlessly, he strode over to where his gigai was drying off and slipped into it. It looked dry — or dri_er_, anyways.

At least his hair was neater in this one…

"Anza," he said quietly and solemnly, breaking the silent spell he'd kept up since arriving at her apartment. "I —"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Anza turned around to open the microwave. "Looks like your dinner's ready," she told him in what was by no means a friendly manner. "Sit."

Grimmjow looked too defeated to argue, and obeyed.

On the pretense of checking the temperature of the food as she pulled out the plate, Anza snuck a glance at him.

_What's going on with him?_ she wondered, frowning.

She immediately rearranged her features into the cool look she'd been giving him and handed him the plate. He didn't take it.

"Anza," he said again, but she interrupted.

"Do you want something to drink?" she inquired, mock-awkwardly. "Water? Tea? Juice —'

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed the plate out of her hands and slammed it down impatiently on the table. Luckily he was in a human body and he hadn't been able to use enough strength to shatter it to pieces.

Anza stared at him.

For a few minutes he just glared back in silence.

_That's more like him,_ thought Anza. _But why was he so _weird_ before? I've never seen him look…_sad_… I wonder why he came here —_

"I'm sorry."

Was he _kidding_? In all her time of knowing him, which stretched back several decades, she didn't think he'd _ever_ apologized for anything. Not sarcastically, anyways.

Anza folded her arms over her chest and made a noise of disbelief.

"I'm fucking serious."

"And so am I when I say — _I don't accept your fucking apology_."

Grimmjow angrily jumped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. "Say that again," he growled threateningly.

"_I don't accept your fuckin' apology_. Deal with it."

His eyes narrowed and suddenly Anza's back was slammed against the wall.

_What the —? He _can't_ have the strength — or speed — to do something like…_

Something clamped tight around her throat. She struggled to draw breath and she felt herself grow weak. Black appeared at the edges of her vision…

Then the pressure lightened and Anza slid down the wall, massaging her throat with relief. A few moments later, she noticed Grimmjow staring at her with distaste.

"I didn't realize humans were so fuckin' weak."

Her gaze dropped from his eyes and she realized he'd slipped out of his gigai. Without thinking, she glanced at his hair. It looked like it was almost dry, but it was still extremely tousled.

Her right hand shot out instinctively, wanting to touch it. A second later, she rebuked herself for being so stupid. She _wouldn't_ forgive him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction anyways of telling him she accepted it, she wouldn't give in to the burning desire inside her to grab him, kiss that arrogant mouth of his, pin him down under her and _give him one hell of a fucking_.

_Wait — _what?

"I need some air," she muttered and stood up. She _seriously_ needed to compose herself soon or she would so something she'd regret later.

But Grimmjow blocked her way.

"You're not going anywhere, Anza."

"_Please_ move."

"Tch. Like hell."

"_Grimmjow_."

"Anyways, you hate the rain as much as I do, so I don't know why you'd wanna go out there. In case ya haven't noticed, there's a fuckin' _storm_ goin' on."

"You think I'm blind or something? I can _see_ that!"

"So why the hell ya wanna get _wet_?"

She didn't look at him as she squeezed by and whispered, "Anything's better than staying here with you."

She knew it was coming, but she still gasped in shock when Grimmjow roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Just as she struggled to draw breath, he pinned her to the floor with his foot.

Anza grabbed his ankle, but she knew it was useless fighting him in a human body. She stood as good a chance against him as an ant did against an elephant.

_Damn._

Reluctantly, she squeezed herself out of the gigai, which sort of deflated under his weight. Anza pushed Grimmjow aside and drew herself up to her full height. The effect was somewhat diminished when her husband approached her and she was eye-level with his chest.

She gritted her teeth against the humiliation but tried to force it down.

Unfortunately, for both of them, years of hurt, pain, bitterness, and anger do not like to be suppressed. And there's a point when all these feelings force themselves up, regardless of whether you want them to or not.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" she cried. "There's a reason why I left you! There's a reason _why_ I never told you where I was, why you never found out, 'till we met again, that I became a Shinigami! This mission, the fact that we have to work together — it's bad enough _without_ having to live with you too! So… just leave me _ALONE_, okay? I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO _DO _WITH YOU!"

"Ya can't, or ya don't wanna?"

Anza forced herself to look _right_ into his deep blue eyes. Oh, she'd missed them so much! She'd never met _anyone _with eyes as blue as his. "Both."

Grimmjow's face twisted into a snarl. "_Bitch_," he spat. "I guess all that time in Hueco Mundo was nothing to ya, huh? And every time we fucked — what was _that_? Just a fuckin' way to pleasure yourself? Or were ya fuckin' so many other men that it meant _shit_ to ya? _Huh_? ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKIN' SLUT!"

Anza flinched at the ferocity of his voice. But she couldn't make a sound.

"Dammit! You're fuckin' stubborn. Nothin' to say for yourself, slut? Well, you ain't my problem anymore! So you can go fuck whoever the hell ya want — _BUT GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE_!"

Angrily, Anza reclaimed her voice and roared, "THIS IS _MY_ FUCKIN' HOUSE!"

Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera. "NOT ANYMORE!"

"YOU GONNA FIGHT ME FOR IT?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM, SLUT!"

"STOP FUCKIN' CALLIN' ME THAT!"

"FINE. _BITCH_!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"WHORE!"

"BASTARD!"

"HOEBAG!"

"YOU FUCKING COCK-SUCKER!"

"LOOK WHO'S FUCKIN' TALKIN', DUMB FUCK!"

"Tch. CANDY-ASS!"

"YOU CALLIN' ME A FUCKIN' COWARD, ASS FUCK?" He swung a fist at her face, but she caught it in her hand. Disgruntled, he pulled it free.

"DIP SHIT!"

"ASSWIPE!"

"FUCKHEAD!"

"FUCK NUT!"

"FUCK STICK!"

"FUCKTARD!"

"ASS FUCKER!"

"FUCKIN' HO!"

"JACK OFF!"

"PUSSY!"

"FUCK _OFF_!"

"YA THINK YOU'RE SUCH HOT SHIT, DON'T'CHA?"

"AND WHAT, YOU'RE SOME HUMBLE SHIT BAG?"

"CUNT!"

"PANTHER KING!" she cried in desperation.

He froze.

"It's been years since you called me that," he said slowly. The last time she'd called him by that name…

* * *

_Grimmjow was snoozing lightly when a soft _click_ of a door being closed roused him. He opened his eyes but the faint line of moonlight was barely sufficient to see past the foot of his bed, let alone the door where the intruder was snooping._

_Impatiently, he waited, trying to stay still. He couldn't sense their reiatsu, which was weird. He was wondering whether he should reach for his zanpakuto, when —_

_Something sped across the room and pounced on top of him._

_"_Gotcha_!" a playful voice whispered triumphantly in his ear. Long, silky hair cascaded across his face and onto his bare chest. He inhaled and the sweet scent of passion fruit tickled his nose._

_"Anza," he murmured against her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him._

_"Hey, _Panther King_," she murmured back and hugged him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him in years._

_"Damn, Anz, it's only been a few days, what the hell's up with you?"_

_She loosened her grip and straightened up. The moon caught her features and illuminated them. She looked happy and cheery as she replied brightly, "What, I'm not allowed to miss you?"_

_Even though she didn't look it, he suspected Anza was hiding something._

_He scratched the back of his head. "Ya can miss me…" he started slowly._

_"Good." She leaned over him and began to unzip her jacket. "Now be a good kitty and shut up."_

_He started to growl that she was one to talk, but when he felt one of her hands slide under the sash that held up his hakama, all thoughts of arguing disappeared from his mind._

That night was probably his best ever. The next morning — his worst.

_Grimmjow blearily opened his eyes. He could still smell Anza's scent there, amid the scents of their fucking from the previous night._

_Before he looked around the room, he could tell she'd snuck out some time in the night. There was something about her presence that gave a room…some would call it "life", but there was nothing really "alive" about Hueco Mundo. But there was definitely something…special about her._

_Not that he was getting sentimental or any stupid shit like that._

_He dragged his naked form out of bed and slumped into the shower. As hot water splashed onto his groggy head, his mind cleared and he mentally searched for Anza's reiatsu. He'd plan a sneak attack on _her_ and see how _she_ liked getting pounced on…_

_The smirk that had been forming on his lips suddenly faltered. Where the _fuck_ was she? Was she doing that shit she'd been doing last night to mask her reiatsu? What the _fuck_ did she _want_, for him to tear apart Hueco Mundo to find her?_

_Muttering curses under his breath, Grimmjow slammed his fist into the shower handle and the water instantly stopped. He quickly dried himself off and dressed, brow furrowed as he still tried to search for her. His movements became frantic when he _really_ couldn't find her anywhere._

_"Grimmjow-sama!" cried Di Roy when the blue-haired Espada stormed out of his room._

_Irritated, he turned to the weakest member of his __Fracción.__ "What?" he snarled._

_"Aizen-sama requests your presence immediately."_

What the fuck does that ass-wipe want _now_? _he thought and stormed reluctantly to the meeting room._

_When he got there, everyone else was seated — _with their fuckin' tea and everything_ — and looking expectantly at him. It was then that he realized that there was an empty seat that should be filled, aside from his own._

_"Ah. Grimmjow. I'm so glad you could join us," Aizen greeted him warmly, but Grimmjow wasn't stupid. The Shinigami didn't give two fucks about him, or any of the Espada._

_Grimmjow ignored the welcome and threw himself in his seat. Where the _fuck_ was _Anza_?_

_"My dear Espada," began Aizen, and heads turned in the Shinigami's direction. "Now that everyone's present, we may begin." He paused, maybe for fuckin' dramatic effect, but more likely so that someone would ask about the most obvious absence. _

_And everyone was silent._

Did they forget her _that _fuckin' quickly?

_Aizen let the silence ring out for about twenty seconds more before stating, "As some of you have undoubtedly noticed, one of our numbers is no longer among us."_

_Grimmjow's head snapped up and he stared, wide-eyed, at Aizen._

He fuckin' had her _murdered_?

_"Do you have any clues as to her whereabouts, Grimmjow?" inquired Aizen._

_Words failed him. The room vanished, the table vanished, the chairs, the other Espada… himself? Did he exist? What was he without Anza?_

A monster._ The answer sprang quickly into his mind, unbidden and unwanted. But it was true. Very few Arrancar managed to avoid being turned into cold-blooded, murderous animals._

_Anza, regardless of her fierce fighting tendencies, was one of the few who retained any shreds of humanity._

_"She is not in Hueco Mundo," Aizen was saying as Grimmjow dragged his mind back to the meeting. "From now forth, she is our enemy. Her name will not be mentioned within Las Noches. Her rank will hereby be revoked. If she ever sets forth in Hueco Mundo…" he paused. "Kill her._

_"You are dismissed."_

* * *

"So," said Grimmjow slowly, pointing Pantera at Anza's neck. "_Where_ the _fuck_ were ya for the past eight years? And don't gimme that _'I couldn't _bear_ to live under Aizen's evil rule'_ shit you gave Urahara," he added sharply as she opened her mouth.

"I wasn't gonna say that," she replied evenly, eyeing his blade.

He expected her to go on, but she was silent.

"Huh? Ya gonna say somethin' for yourself?" he yelled.

Anza looked right at him, staring at him defiantly, and suddenly she looked like a real queen, someone who commanded with authority, assertion — and who could easily order him around, and he'd have no choice but to listen, with her reiastu spilling out slyly and suffocatingly as it was.

It aroused him and pissed him off at the same time.

She stared at him like that for maybe twenty seconds, then, all of the sudden, fell to one knee. She bowed her head, looking ashamed, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow."

"_SORRY_?" he thundered. "You think a fuckin' _APOLOGY'_S gonna help ya?" He thrust his zanpakuto under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

_Shit, she's _crying_._

Anza _never_ cried, not for any painful memories she kept from being a human, not for any defeats. Nothing. At least, she never let him see her cry.

He frowned and tried to ignore the strange feeling growing in his chest at the sight of the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Got any last words?" he demanded of her, adding an edge to his voice.

Her turquoise eyes were briefly shielded by their purple-shadowed lids. More tears fell down her cheeks, smudging her make-up.

Then she opened her eyes slowly, carefully — warily? — and whispered in a choked voice,

"I love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."


	14. Bind

**Break and Bind**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains a lemon; if you don't want to read it, I've marked where the lemon begins and ends.**

**Additional note: This lemon alone took me months to plan; I originally wasn't planning to write any sex scenes and just hint at it, but I decided in the end to do it using several M-fics as guidelines because I didn't have a clue what to write. I hope I captured the scene to your liking (it was _incredibly_ difficult to write).**

_"That voice that pierces deep in my heart is just like cheers that will not end"_

* * *

_"I love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"_

**Chapter 14: Bind**

Grimmjow's jaw dropped open. For a few minutes, he couldn't move. Pantera fell with a clatter from his limp hands and he stared at Anza with wide eyes.

"_Fuck_."

Anza gave a watery chuckle. The purple shadow from around her eyes was wiped away as she rubbed her eyes and face dry. She forced herself to a standing position and approached him. "You're the only man I know who'd ever say '_fuck_' when a woman tells you she loves you." Her voice was a bit hoarse from crying but she sounded amused all the same.

"I wanna show you something," she told him quietly, her eyes locked on his. Slowly, she started to untie her kosode, the black outer kimono all Shinigami wore.

_She's stripping?_ he thought immediately. _No, if she was giving' me a show, she wouldn't look so depressed…_

Anza loosely retied the himo belt that held up her hakama and then let the black kosode and white shitagi robes slide off her shoulders. She unceremoniously pulled off the lacy purple tank top she wore underneath.

Grimmjow's brows furrowed as his eyes frantically searched her upper chest.

"Where the _hell_'s your Hollow hole?"

She looked almost nervous when she replied, "It closed up."

"That can _happen_?"

She nodded. "It's really rare, though. And it can only happen when a Hollow or Arrancar is able to find something that'll fill the void — literally. Something that heals the pain and hurt and whatever's missing that caused the Hollow transformation."

"So…ya got yourself fixed, huh?" he asked bitterly, not even bothering to keep the resentment out of his voice. He felt betrayed that she hadn't told him sooner — _Like in fuckin' Hueco Mundo_ — and the fact that they weren't even part of the same fuckin' _race_!

"What '_filled the void_'?" he asked sullenly.

Tentatively she placed a hand on top of his, which he only realized now, was out in a tightly-clenched fist. Instinctively, he relaxed.

"You."

His eyes widened. "_Me_?"

_How the fuck did I fill her Hollow hole?_

Anza nodded and gave him a shy smile. He'd never seen this side of her before. "Because of you, Grimmjow. The way you make me feel…"

_How I make her…_feel_?_

He stepped towards her so his chest touched the black lace fabric of her bra. His gaze dropped for a moment to the enticing roundness of her breasts, but this time he looked back up at her face. "How do I…make you feel?"

Anza preoccupied herself with straightening his white jacket. Her light but firm tugs on the material occasionally brought her skin into brief contact with his, and every time it happened, Grimmjow felt his non-existent heart skip a beat.

"Like…I'm just a regular person," she answered, speaking to his chest. She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Like I'm normal. Like I'm not just some… ranked soldier, not an Espada, not an Arrancar, or Hollow, not a Shinigami" — instinctively he jerked — "or anything else. Just me."

"And _that_ makes you happy?" he retorted sceptically.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. "Uh-huh," she breathed. His lips tingled…

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her.

_Damn_. It felt good claiming what was _his_.

He worked his fingers into her violet hair and started to pull out the pins that held her updo in place. She started to struggle against him, but he tightened his grip on her and she stopped immediately. He chuckled to himself at that. It was rare that Anza submitted to him like that; both of them liked being in control, and when they started getting it on, it usually ended in a fight. Which was fine. He liked rough sex anyways.

Pride and satisfaction welled up in him as he ripped out pins and clips from her hair. At that moment, he felt like he was king of the world. And he was by no means gentle with her.

All of the sudden, Anza drew back. Her hair, wild now, curled and fanned out at random angles, giving her a sort of half-mane. She looked more like the tigress he knew she was. And it was really starting to turn him on.

His hands dropped to her waist, shackling her curvy hips in a tight grip.

Her eyes shot to his. He could tell by her expression that she knew _exactly_ what was coming. And from the devilish gleam in her turquoise eyes, she didn't care. She _wanted _it. She wanted _him_.

An animalistic grin spread onto his face. Without a word, he picked Anza up and began to carry her, bridal-style, to the stairs. She put a hand on his chest and started to _painfully, slowly_ slide her thin fingers _d — o — w — n_…

If he had a heart — a human heart filled to the fuckin' top with emotions — it would pound its way through his chest. But one hole was more than enough.

"Bedroom's second door on the left," she whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled the back of his neck, leaving a tingling sensation when she drew away.

"Fuck this," he muttered and sped to the proffered room with his sonido.

"Impatient today, aren't we, Grimmjow?" Anza remarked when he dumped her on the bed and leapt on top of her. She immediately slid her hands up his chest — there was that tingling again — and secured themselves around his neck. Her legs started to curl around his.

He suddenly pulled back a bit and yanked her hakama off her.

"Careful, Grimmjow!" she cried. She kicked them away and then looked up at him. "Those are my _good _hakama!"

"Tch," he retorted, sliding her panties off too, before attacking her bra. He never had the patience to deal with those things and just tore it off her.

"You're buying me a new one after this," she told him grumpily, but he wasn't listening. Grimmjow was too busy staring avidly at her fuckin' _hot_ body. She'd been away _too _long.

If he was the religious type, he'd say she was a goddess, a sex goddess. The way she crossed one leg over the other, barely concealing her pussy…and those _tits_ — not monstrous like many of the female Arrancar, but still full, round, and just…perfect. _She_ was perfect.

*****LEMON BEGINS HERE *****

Her turquoise eyes, half-lidded, captured his with a passionate fire burning inside them. They drew him in, physically, as he found himself leaning steadily closer to her.

"It's been a long time," she commented softly. Her breath brushed against his hungry lips. Grimmjow leaned in to close the tiny gap between them, claiming her lips once more. He had to bite back a moan when Anza's slim fingers danced their way down his neck, across his chest, then circled his Hollow hole (_damn_, she knew just where he was _sensitive_), before untying the sash that held up his hakama.

Grimmjow broke off from the kiss to shrug out of his jacket and loosened pants, tossing them over the edge of the bed before swooping down to attack Anza's body —

Except that a hand restrained him.

Anza winked mischievously at him and flipped him over so she was on top. Reaching down, past his waist, she grabbed hold of his now throbbing cock.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise.

Anza smiled seductively and her hand caressed his length, stroking it painfully slowly, up and down.

A groan escaped his throat.

Anza leaned in toward his neck, her hardened nipples grazing across his upper torso. Grimmjow bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from groaning again in pleasure. He wanted to grab those white, creamy mounds right in front of his eyes and run his fingertips over the pert tips, but Anza was rubbing his cock faster now, and this time he couldn't stop himself from actually purring.

Anza responded by brushing her lips against his neck, while keeping up a steady pace on his shaft. She nibbled softly on the side of his neck.

"Shit, that feels good," he moaned into her hair.

"You like that?" she purred in between nips.

He growled in reply and latched onto her arm, the one whose hand was picking up speed around his member. He could feel himself growing harder by the second. Anza seemed to pick this up, as she started to rub his moist head with her thumb every few strokes.

Grimmjow's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Faster, Anza," he hissed in desperation.

Her tongue swirled around the area she'd been nibbling at before launching herself at it again, her teeth biting at the sensitive flesh.

This time Grimmjow grunted not only in gratification, but in _pain_.

"_Shit,_ An" — she pumped his pulsating cock harder in her unyielding grip — "_za,_" he gasped, a wider world of pleasure opening up before his eyes.

"_Faster_," he choked out, his voice almost cracking in his need.

Her bites and strokes picked up a rhythm as her mouth and her hand moved almost as one. He felt his need mounting and he jerked his hips forcefully up, grunting in pleasure at the friction he created.

Anza caught on and her speed doubled as her bites became more ferocious and little stings of pain arrived between intervals of her forceful pumping. Grimmjow's hips grinded against her hand, moving in step with each rub up and down his shaft, and never missing a beat.

Anza wrapped her other hand around his neck, her fingers curling around the bottom of his hair, and he let out another moan against her.

He pumped himself against her hand harder, panting her name. Her grip tightened, creating more friction as the gap in her fingers strained in its rough ministrations. With one last push of his hips, he came in her hand.

***** LEMON ENDS HERE*****

Anza ignored the mess and kissed him gently on the lips.

Grimmjow let go of her arm, which he'd forgotten he'd been gripping for the last few minutes, and worked his fingers into her dark reddish-violet hair. He'd remembered less than he thought about Anza, small things, but things that made him prize her more: the feel of her silky hair on his skin, the firmness of her grip, how she could bring him into worlds of pleasured bliss, and how soft her kisses could be.

She broke the kiss. He watched her rummage in the bathroom for something, and then return with a small, damp towel, which she used to clean up the mess they'd made, in silence. She then went back to the bathroom to wash it off, leaving Grimmjow sitting on the bed.

After a couple minutes, he heard the water shut off, and momentarily afterward, his stunning goddess emerged.

* * *

"What's up, Grimmjow?" Anza inquired, using sonido to speed onto the bed next to him. The expression on his face was one she'd never seen before. He looked almost like he had when he first walked through her door: lost, broken, and vulnerable.

His piercing gaze dropped to hers. He didn't speak, but pulled her tightly against him. Neither of them had to say anything, though. Anza knew Grimmjow could feel what she felt at that moment: something unable to fully be put into words, but a combination of relief that the other was still alive; longing for the time when it wasn't so awkward between them (though even now there was still, thankfully, the desire to fuck); and then there was the thrill of simply being _together_.

Anza rested her cheek against his chest, one of her hands on his arm. _Stay,_ she thought instinctively, realizing only just then how much she'd really missed him.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?" he grunted.

"Sorry about before," she muttered, a bit embarrassed at how she'd treated him. No matter how much of a bastard he actually _was_ sometimes, he didn't deserve the things she'd said.

He shrugged, an awkward gesture when he held her so tightly.

"I was being stupid," Anza went on. "It's just all this time…I kept thinking of you, wondering if you were okay, and then seeing you here was kind of a shock… I guess I kinda got a little overwhelmed — Listen. I owe you one. I didn't mean all that shit I said."

Grimmjow loosened his grip on her and gazed down at her with a sharp but unreadable look. Very seriously, he answered, "You paid up already."

"_Huh_?" said Anza in confusion.

Grimmjow grinned, the second time this evening. He brought his lips close to her ear and murmured, "Forgot about that hand-job already? 'Cuz _I_ haven't. It was fuckin' _amazing_."

Anza smiled and put one arm around his torso. "Glad to hear it," she answered cheerfully, knowing that if she'd replied "you're welcome", he'd probably retort something like how it was only repaying a debt and nothing more — regardless of being his wife.

"And now I got something for you."

Anza let go of him and drew back, searching for some hint on her husband's face. If anything, he looked happy — if you could ever call Grimmjow "happy" — or at least, he was grinning even wider.

"What is it?" she inquired, puzzled.

"Lie down," he ordered.

Still very confused, Anza tentatively did as he asked.

Grimmjow leaned over her and his mouth immediately latched onto her left nipple and she cried out in shock — and the sudden pleasure of his skilled, rough tongue circling her sensitive peak.

***** LEMON BEGINS (AGAIN) HERE *****

Grinning, Grimmjow's calloused fingertips slid up her flat stomach and tickled the underside of her right breast, while his tongue still lapped the other, to her increasing pleasure. He slid his thumb up around the unlicked breast and teased the tip in agonizingly slow circles.

"Dammit, Grimmjow," she hissed, her back arching instinctively in accordance with his movements.

Grimmjow paused for a second to look up at her, his intense cerulean eyes boring into hers. The ebbing waves of pleasure just frustrated Anza even more.

"_Shit_!" she cursed. If she didn't get what she _so_ wanted this _instant_, she _would_ murder someone. "Grimmjow, _do _it!" she cried, not even caring at this point about her pride.

He flashed her a triumphant grin, knowing she'd not asked, but _begged_ him for something, but thankfully didn't brag. He resumed his ministrations, which soon became rough and violent as his desire, stemmed from her renewed gasps and moans, heightened.

He adjusted his position over her, sliding up a few inches so their faces were almost level. Grimmjow pressed his body closer to hers; Anza's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the sudden contact of his re-hardened member pressing against her inner thigh.

Anza, still on a high from Grimmjow's skilled tongue -and finger-work, wrapped and arm around her husband's torso and grinded her hips against the hardened length that was driving her crazy with ecstasy — and frustrating desire for more.

Grimmjow's azure eyes leapt to her teal gaze, very serious. There was an agonizing need this time; she saw he could feel it too. Neither of them wanted to play around; there would be no teasing the other and fighting for dominance.

He positioned himself over her, the tip of his erection resting against her wet core. Anza felt her entrance open up, welcoming a long-missed guest.

Anza gripped Grimmjow's shoulders tightly, jerking her lower half slightly upwards to feel even a few more millimeters of that blissful length. She groaned.

"_Do_ it, Grimmjow!"

He'd kept her waiting long enough, and with an almighty thrust, entered her. His movements started off slow, rocking back and forth, but quickly picked up speed, as Anza's cries of pleasure grew in volume and intensity. She rotated her hips in conjunction with his thrusts, whispering his name in between moans.

Grimmjow's speed suddenly tripled and Anza's desire exploded through her chest and down to her slick, wet core, clamping tight around the Sexta Espada's hot, thick member pumping into her at a rapid pace.

"Grimm — Grimmjow," she gasped, trying to match his movements, but the mounting pleasure made it difficult to move on her own accord.

He leaned in closer, and this time entered at a slightly different angle. The difference was astounding. Anza heard herself screaming her husband's name and she gripped him, her blunt nails digging into his back, as his thrusts came faster and rougher, rubbing her clitoris into a paradise of orgasmic bliss.

Everything whitened before her eyes. Grimmjow's furious pumping continued for almost a minute longer, his grunts and moans adding to her pleasured high.

He gave one last, powerful push and spilled his seed deep into her before collapsing on top of her.

*****LEMON ENDS HERE*****

For a few moments, they lay there, motionless, save for their labored panting. Sweat glistened off their bodies, but Anza didn't really mind, even now, as she came down from her high. Absent-mindedly, she jerked her left hand, the one resting at the top of Grimmjow's back. She slid it up a few inches and started to rub his shoulder.

A low vibration against her chest told her Grimmjow was purring.

She smiled to herself and nuzzled her cheek against his. He was surprisingly cuddly.

After only a few moments, Grimmjow pulled himself out of her and rolled to her left, lying on his back. He surveyed her through half-lidded eyes and stretched his tanned, well-muscled arms out.

Anza smiled and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and felt heat bloom inside her when his arm wrapped around her.

_Feelings…They're so new… Humans really take their emotions for granted, _she mused.

"No one, no _fuckin_' thing's ever gonna take you away from me, got it?" Grimmjow growled.

She snuggled close to him. _This _was how it should be.

"Grimm?"

"What?"

She propped herself up so she was looking at him from above. "I shouldn't've left Hueco Mundo."

"Whatever. It's done, so stop obsessing over it," he replied irately.

"No! I'm _not_ obsessing and it's _not_ whatever!" she exclaimed a little hysterically. Didn't he _get_ how huge a deal this was? She sighed to herself. Of course he didn't.

Because he didn't know everything.

Yet.

Anza lowered herself back down on the bed. "I'm gonna tell you the full story about why I left Hueco Mundo and where I was for the past eight years."

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? All comments are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Anza's Confession

**Break and Bind**

**I'd like to extend my thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or "story alerted" this fic so far - they're greatly appreciated (and encourage me to post more frequently...heh heheh. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

_"There is no world without sacrifice./Are you unaware?/We are/In a sea of blood, ashes floating in hell_  
_Crying the name of/A fading world."_

* * *

_Anza lowered herself back down on the bed. "I'm gonna tell you the full story about why I left Hueco Mundo and where I was for the past eight years."_

**Chapter 15: Anza's Confession**

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "About fuckin' time, Anza. And you planning to explain where your Hollow hole went?"

Anza snuggled closer for comfort. "That's the whole reason I left."

"Huh?"

In a low voice, she began to speak.

"I love you, Grimmjow. I loved you in Hueco Mundo. I loved you before my Arrancar body could comprehend love.

"First I thought it was just 'cuz you're fuckin' _hot_, so maybe I was just lusting after you. And even now, maybe a bit's lust. But that wasn't — and isn't — all of it. I learned when I challenged you to fight me or train with me. I didn't just like _looking_ at you…I also liked being around you, and talking with you.

"But I had to convince myself it was purely sexual attraction."

"Huh? How come?"

"Aizen."

Grimmjow's arm tightened around her briefly.

"I think he suspected something. He must've, 'cuz I'm sure my reiatsu was pretty unstable back then," she mused. "Anyways, as you know, training together soon became walking together or hanging around each others' rooms and talking…which led to cuddling, which led —"

"Which led to fucking."

"And marriage," she reminded him through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that too."

Anza rolled her eyes. "_Anyways_, the more time I spent with you…the more I realized that I…I _liked_ you. a lot. And I wanted to…to be with you. Forever. Not to use human clichés and shit," she amended. "After we'd been married for a few years, I knew it wasn't just lust I felt. Of course, I made it _look_ like it was just lust —"

"Didn't bother me," replied Grimmjow with a smirk. She knew he remembered their public make-out sessions and frequently excusing themselves from meetings to go fuck in some room, if one of their own rooms wasn't close enough. "The sex was _great_."

"_Men_," she muttered in exasperation.

"Admit it, you liked it as much as I did."

Anza grinned up at him. "Yeah, I did," she chirped. "We probably pissed everyone off so much though."

"Like that bastard, Tousen," growled Grimmjow.

Anza frowned. The dark-skinned Shinigami never got along with her husband — no, that was an understatement. Tousen and Grimmjow _hated_ each other.

* * *

_The door to her room burst open and slammed shut. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_Curious, Anza rose up from her bed and crept towards the door._

_Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. Grimmjow was bruised and bleeding profusely from multiple wounds all over his body. His uniform was torn, one of the legs of his hakama torn up to his knee. He was panting. His light blue hair was dishevelled and his bangs were falling into his eyes._

_Anza used sonido to speed next to him. She slipped one of her arms around him and gently guided him to her bathroom. She slid out from under him and bustled around, pulling out multiple bottles as well as cotton balls and gauze bandages._

_She noticed that, when she snuck glances at him, he was avoiding her gaze._

_Anza frowned. "What happened?" she inquired, her back to him._

_Predictably, he ignored her. His reiatsu was flaring out now, a bad sign. _I swear,_ she thought, _he's more emotional than _me_ sometimes_!_

_Anza turned around, rubbing alcohol in hand. She unscrewed the cap and poured some out onto a cotton ball. Avoiding his gaze (as she knew he was hers), she dabbed some on the nearest gash — a particularly deep one —_

_"_FUCK_!" hissed Grimmjow._

_Anza ignored his outburst and asked, "Who'd you lose to?"_

_Grimmjow whipped out Pantera but stumbled sideways. Anza grabbed his jacket before he toppled over._

_He shot her a glare and yanked his jacket out of her grasp._

_She scowled and slammed the rubbing alcohol down on the counter. _

_"_Fine_! If you don't want my help, I won't give it to you!" she yelled. "But don't come to _my_ room and treat me like shit and expect _me_ to help _you_ out! So tell me," she growled, her temper getting the better of her, "how _is_ Tousen?"_

_She knew that would hit a nerver. And as she expected, despite his heavily injured state, Grimmjow pinned her to the wall._

_"Just shut the fuck up and fuckin' heal me, woman," he growled, breathing heavily._

_"I've been trying to," she retorted calmly. "But _someone's_ been making that difficult!"_

_"If you'd just shut up that wouldn't be a problem!"_

_"So I was right. It _was_ Tousen, wasn't it?"_

_Grimmjow resheathed his zanpakuto and kicked the lid of the toilet down, throwing himself on top. Looking up at her from where he sat, he fixed her with a disgruntled look that pretty much confirmed her suspicions._

_"_Why_, Grimmjow?" she sighed. She took his right hand and cleaned the slice on his first two fingers. He'd used his Gran Rey Cero. This time he flinched but didn't make any noise from the stinging of the rubbing alcohol. Tenderly, she wrapped the bandages around his fingers._

_"That bastard had it coming," he grunted._

_Anza leaned against the counter. "Look, you can't keep picking fights with people who are _clearly_ stronger than you!"_

_Grimmjow didn't say anything, and let her clean him up in silence. When she finished, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged his head to her chest._

_"So, how does Tousen look?" she asked, trying to sound casual._

_Grimmjow didn't answer for a few minutes. "He'll live," he finally replied._

_"Is he beat up?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_She looked down into the tousled shock of light blue hair. Absentmindedly she smoothed it as she thought._

_"Did your Gran Rey Cero do anything to him?"_

_He grinned up at her briefly. "I got his left arm; probably won't be able to use it for a month." Then he scowled. "Then he gave me the fuckin' Aizen-sama lecture."_

_Anza sighed again. "You _know_ you're not allowed to use it in Las Noches."_

_Grimmjow jerked himself out of her embrace and leapt to his feet. "Whose side are you fuckin' _on_?" he yelled at her. "If you fuckin' want a fuckin' _law-abiding_ Espada, then go fuckin' find someone _ELSE_!"_

_Anza gave him a blank stare as he looked down at her from his six-foot-one frame. Gingerly, conscious of his injuries, she embraced him once more._

_"But if I had a man like that…I wouldn't have _you_."_

* * *

"After some of the crazy passion had died down," Anza went on, "and we'd had sex _loads_ of times, I started to sometimes feel something…_weird_ when I was with you."

"_Weird_?" he repeated quizzically, sounding a bit annoyed.

"In my chest. Like…something was crushing me inside, then expanding… And then sometimes I'd get a — an adrenaline rush almost…

"And that's about the time my Hollow hole began to shrink."

Grimmjow bolted upright in bed. The sheets slid almost completely off Anza's naked form, but he ignored that.

"_What the fuck_?"

"My feelings towards you were changing me, Grimmjow. For the first time — even before I died and became a Hollow — I felt _happy_. And not the excitement after a good fight kind of happy either. I felt like I was _worth_ something. I felt like _someone_, knowing that there was someone out there who liked me for being _me_, not for my abilities. And I could give everything to that person, to _you_, without having to worry about whether you'd stab me in the back, literally and figuratively. I would do _anything_ for you, anything to make you feel as happy as I felt. I'd listen to what you had to say. I'd heal you when you were injured…_Anything_ for you."

Grimmjow blinked several times. For once, he was speechless.

Anza looked down at the sheets and mumbled into the pillow, "I loved you so much that everything that made me turn into a Hollow — hurt, loneliness, fear, sadness, despair — was swallowed up by what I felt for you. my feelings for you healed me — and made me whole."

Grimmjow just stared at her, stunned.

"Once my hole closed up," she continued, pulling the sheets back over her body, "my reiatsu changed. I wasn't an Arrancar…I was closer to a Shinigami, I guess, but still with Arrancar powers. In anycase, I wasn't safe. Aizen would kill me, or use me in some twisted experiment.

"I had to leave."

Slowly, she looked up at her husband. "I was torn between wanting to stay with you and saving myself from almost certain death.

"I selfishly chose saving my own skin."

"That's not selfish," said Grimmjow suddenly. "It's natural. A Hollow's priority is to survive. It's our most basic desire. You would've been an idiot if you'd stayed."

Anza turned to look up at him. A strand of hair fell over her face. Grimmjow leaned forward and brushed it back.

"So how'd you mask your reiatsu?" he inquired. "I couldn't sense you at all when you visited me right before you left."

Anza impulsively winced. She could hear the bitter accusation in his voice.

"Szayel Aporro at the time was developing these bracelets that mask reiatsu. They were still in the testing stage, but I was desperate. I stole one right before my hole closed up entirely, and put it on the second it did. I didn't know how long it would last, so right after you fell asleep, I crept out of your room, out of Las Noches, and when I was far enough, opened up a Garganta.

"I couldn't bring myself to go to the human world — my memories were too painful. So the only place left was Soul Society."

Grimmjow scowled again.

"I stole some of their clothes — I stood out _way_ too much dressed as an Espada — and then ditched the bracelet. After that, I went to the Shinigami Academy. Obviously, my reiatsu was too high for a student — even when I _tried_ to suppress it — so I accelerated quickly and soon got promoted to a full Shinigami. The Gotei 13 didn't like that too much. They didn't trust me. As you can tell, my reiatsu isn't quite like a Shinigami's — or anything else either. And when I couldn't tell them where I was from, that made it worse.

"They arrested me — not like I really cared — and I was in their prison for about a few years when a huge group of Hollows attacked Soul Society. They were strong. I could tell that the Captains and Lieutenants weren't prepared — most were drunk anyways — and those who could fight were just plain _fucked_.

"I didn't want to make the Shinigami mistrust me more, but they were gonna all die soon, so I let out more of my reiatsu, broke out of my cell, grabbed my zanpakuto, and ran to the battle.

"It was bad. Many were dead, lots injured. The ones that could still fight were about to pass out, and there were hundreds of Gillian pouring in. I unsheathed my zanpakuto and attacked them all. I couldn't use my Resurrección, but I killed most of them. I was told later that a few escaped," she added sourly.

"So, you became a Captain after that?" Grimmjow demanded ill-temperedly.

"No. They still didn't trust me enough and didn't want me to. Besides, I was careful not to let my reiatsu go _that_ high. It was fine, though, 'cuz I ended up being third seat in the sixth squad, under Captain Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Well, congratu-fuckin'-lations," he replied sarcastically. "I should send you _flowers_."

Anza leapt up. "The _least_ you can do is be _happy_ for me!" she yelled. Her hands clenched into fists. "I'm right under Lieutenant!"

"That ain't something to be proud of. You were demoted."

She lay back down but this time she didn't snuggle up next to him. "I don't care," she answered softly. "_I _know how strong I am. Soul Society doesn't need to know. They give me a place to stay, and I'm grateful, but I'm not gonna let them know more than they need to about me."

"You're a fucking traitor."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "'S'not like you're _that_ loyal to Aizen."

Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbow and very suddenly, leaned close to Anza. "This doesn't have to do with that bastard. It's fucking Hollows versus Shinigami. They weren't meant to live together. Well…fuck, maybe it _does_ have to do with Aizen. The point is, you're supposed to be _killing_ those Shinigami in their Soul fuckin' Society, but instead you're _becoming _one of them!"

Anza reached up and brushed the remains of his Hollow mask with her fingertips. "I can't help it; I'm basically one of them anyw — _FUCK_!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

Anza stared, wide-eyed, up at her husband. "Aizen," she croaked.

"What about him?" He was already sounding impatient.

"Grimmjow, you were right! About Hollows and Shinigami not supposed to be living together, that they're meant to destroy each other —"

"You sayin' that Aizen's gonna fuckin' kill the Espada and the rest of the Arrancar? So why the hell'd he _make_ us in the first place?"

Anza sank down against the pillows. "Maybe to destroy Soul Society so he wouldn't have to do it himself?" she replied hopelessly. "But since you guys couldn't stop Kurosaki from taking back Inoue Orihime…"

"That wasn't _my_ fuckin' fault!" Grimmjow immediately exclaimed defensively.

"Of _course_, you simply fell unconscious after fighting Kurosaki —" she replied sarcastically but broke off at the murderous look on her husband's face.

"Whoever told you that forgot to mention that that bastard Nnoitra fuckin' snuck up on me and attacked without a fuckin' warning when I was…"

"Injured?" Anza suggested quietly.

Grimmjow's face darkened. Anza tried to conceal the pitying look that longed to reveal itself on her face. She'd never liked Nnoitra, and not just because of the enmity between him and Grimmjow. Aside from despising Nnoitra's lecherous behavior, Anza also couldn't stand the Quinto Espada's dishonorable treatment of opponents, as well as his attitude toward women who outranked him (such as herself, or at least, before she left Hueco Mundo). She couldn't believe how desperate Nnoitra was for a fight, though — even _Grimmjow_ had more class than attacking a wounded fellow Espada, just for a chance at fighting the enemy for himself.

_Fucking bastard,_ Anza growled in her thoughts. _If I ever see that son of a bitch, Nnoitra, again…_ Though the only way that would happen would mean if she went back to Hueco Mundo. And that meant seeing Aizen again.

"Grimmjow, you think Aizen would really get rid of the Arrancar?"

"It was _your_ idea," he replied and casually slipped his arm around her waist.

"But you think he'd really try to —" She broke off in surprise at the sudden tightening of Grimmjow's arm around her, holding her snugly against him.

"Aizen's not gonna kill me off," he growled in her ear.

"But Grimmjow, Aizen —"

The rest of her concerns were cut short by the Sexta Espada silencing her with burning kisses on her lips. Anza felt him straddle her hips with his legs and grinned into the kiss. She slid her arms up his built chest and secured them firmly around his neck, making it clear he wasn't going anywhere soon.

She could feel the heat of his breath as he trailed kisses down the side of her cheek and jaw.

A sharp pain against her neck startled her and she gasped, jumping. Her hips crashed against his for a moment, before she fell back on the bed.

Anza moaned softly in pleasure at the sensation of Grimmjow's skilled tongue running along the bite he'd just given her.

"Fuck Aizen," he retorted.

She couldn't really argue back.

* * *

But much later, when Grimmjow had pulled himself out of her yet again, and after her thoughts had cleared, Anza turned to him.

His eyes were closed and his panting was starting to slow down. His head was tilted slightly away from her.

She reached up and lightly touched his bare shoulder. "Grimmjow," she whispered.

He grunted in reply, eyes still closed.

"_Grimmjow_!"

His blue eyes snapped open. "What the fuck do ya want?"

"How'd you find me here?"

"That Urahara guy mentioned you were stayin' here."

She looked up into his deep blue eyes anxiously. "Why'd you want to find me?" she whispered.

He gave her a strange look before brushing his fingers with surprising gentleness along her jaw and across her cheek.

"I told ya I was sorry, didn't I?" he answered, his voice harsher than his actions, and probably harsher than he'd intended too. When he spoke again, his voice was gruff, but at the same time, soft — for him. "I should've believed you were telling the truth and shit." He turned his head away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What made you get it?" she retorted irritably.

"Ya let me win our fight."

She looked up at him, stunned. "You could _tell_? It wasn't supposed to _be_ like that! I wanted you to think you'd won! 'Cuz I don't wanna —"

"Anza," he cut across her, calmer than usual. "Shut up. You proved your loyalty to me, and I know you're not cheating on me —"

"_Damn right_, ya bastard," she grumbled.

"— but after all this shit, I want a rematch."

"But _Grimmjow_…"

"This ain't 'cuz ya let me win. I don't really give a shit who's stronger —"

"— 'Cuz ya know it's me," Anza teased.

"Fuck off. Anyways, I wanna fight ya for fun."

Anza hid her smile from him. He'd really forgiven her. In Hueco Mundo when they used to fight for fun, it was like when humans "hung out". It was when they'd — for lack of a better word —_ bonded_. It was like things were back to the way they used to be.

She turned to him, giving him a grin. "You're on."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Grimmjow woke up to sunlight streaming through the window.

_Fuckin' human world. It's too fuckin' _bright_!_

Grumbling under his breath, he pulled himself out of bed and stumped over to the blinds, yanking them shut, before returning to the warm comforts of the bed — and Anza's sleeping form.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her up, Grimmjow slipped back under the sheets, allowing himself a peak at her curvy body before covering them both. He leaned in close to her, burying his nose in her hair. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of passion fruit that always seemed to be around her. Putting an arm around her waist, he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

"_Grimmjow_!"

"Ah?" he murmured sleepily.

He felt his body being shaken roughly and hurriedly. "_Dammit_! Wake the fuck _up_ already!"

Lazily, he opened one eye. Anza's unclothed form leaned over him. She looked frantic, but he was distracted. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, absentmindedly fondling a breast.

Seconds later, his hand was slapped away.

He opened both eyes now. "What the fuck's up with _you_?" He was a little insulted, not to mention pissed, that Anza wasn't responding to his ministrations the way he wanted her to.

Anza pushed herself up and slid off him. "We're gonna be late for _school_, dumbass!"

"Che," he retorted and rolled over so he could go back to sleep. "That's _it_?"

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled until he was forced to look up at her. He growled threateningly.

"_Get the _fuck_ outo f bed. NOW!"_ she roared.

When she saw he wasn't going anywhere soon, she leaned down over him again. Her tits were almost in his face as she put her lips near his ear to murmur seductively, "If you hurry, I'll let you shower with me — _and _I'll let you _wash_ me…if I can wash _you_."

Grimmjow glanced at her. "I thought you said we don't have a lot of time."

She paused. "Move your ass."

He smirked. _That _was the Anza he knew.


	16. Girl Trouble

**Break and Bind**

**Hi all, I'm back! I've been on vacation, but (hopefully) I can post more regularly. This chapter, as well as the next one at least, will be filler material because I really don't want to get to the major fight just yet - I'm having too much fun developing the story! So bear with me, and I will try to make the filler as amusing and entertaining as I can.**

_"We reach out with our hands / Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky / To grab the moon and Mars / But we still can't reach the truth"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Girl Trouble**

Ichigo's anger had died down a bit by the next morning. At least, he wasn't itching to run off and kill that traitor bitch, Anza. He hadn't been able to sense her after she and Grimmjow both passed out from their fight. He assumed it was because she was so close to death from overexerting herself. This was partly why Ichigo wasn't as mad at her, why he'd let her live. For now.

The other part why his anger had subsided was because…part of him still couldn't stop…thinking about her body…

_No_. She was _definitely _off-limits.

"Ichigo, you're blushing," commented Rukia.

"_What?_" Frantically Ichigo tried to direct his thoughts away from Grimmjow's wife. They were just a few feet away from school. If any of his other friends or classmates saw he was blushing, it would _ruin_ his image.

"What were you thinking of?" Rukia wondered.

Ichigo's face went redder.

"_RUKIA_!" he yelled and she laughed.

* * *

Ichigo's morning went by smoothly and uneventfully until lunch. He was sitting on the roof with his friends eating lunch when he distantly heard Mizuiro ask,

"Hey, isn't that that Jaegerjaquez punk with Anza-san?"

Ichigo's head shot up.

"Are they a couple now?" inquired Keigo. He sounded disappointed.

Ichigo crawled over to get a better look. And sure enough, Grimmjow and Anza (both of whom looked completely uninjured) were under a tree together, sitting pretty close. Neither of them showed any signs of having fought bitterly yesterday. Grimmjow looked like he was idly rubbing Anza's knee; Anza leaned in close to Grimmjow's chest and whispered something in his ear.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called after him as he bolted to the door and flew down the stairs, not stopping until he reached the grassy area of the schoolyard. Both Jaegerjaquezes stared at him.

"What the fuck do you want, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow demanded. Anza shot him a look, but the stubborn Sexta Espada ignored it.

"Why the hell aren't you two _fighting_?"

Anza raised her eyebrows. "D'you find spousal abuse — from both parties — hot or something?"

"Wha — WHAT? No! I-I-I just thought you _hated_ each other's guts!"

Anza shrugged. "We made up," she answered simply.

"But — but yesterday you looked like you wanted to _kill_ each other!"

"We settled our differences," she told him. "We had some old shit to deal with, but that's all in the past now."

"But — but —_no_! You guys were ready to _kill _each other! You _can't_ just settle that hatred in _one_ fight!" Ichigo protested in desperation.

A wild, devilish grin spread onto Grimmjow's face. "Ever hear of make-up sex, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's face burned with embarrassment.

Both Grimmjow and Anza burst out laughing as Ichigo spun on his heel and fled back to the school.

Rukia found him just inside the front doors.

"Ichigo? What happened? You're sweating."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget about it."

But Ichigo couldn't forget about it. After lunch, all he could think about during his afternoon classes was Anza and Grimmjow…_doing it_. In his mind, Grimmjow's thrusts grew faster and more forceful as Anza's gasps and moans grew louder and higher… Then Grimmjow disappeared and _Ichigo_ was the one thrusting into Anza —

"Kurosaki! Stop drooling and pay attention!"

Ichigo's face turned bright red as the class looked at him and laughed. Humiliated, he wiped the spit from his mouth, avoiding all eye-contact.

After class, Keigo ran towards him. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He stopped right in front of him. "What were you thinking about during class? Must've been something good if you were drooling that much —"

Ichigo slammed his palm under Keigo's chin, making him tumble backwards, and brushed past.

* * *

"Urahara-san?" I need your help!" Ichigo called, barging into the shop where the Espada were staying. Ichigo had Kon fill in for the last period of the day and left before any of his friends (or the Espada) could ask where he was going. He hoped they wouldn't follow.

"Ah, Ichigo. What can I help you with?"

Ichigo felt himself turn red again. "I wanted to ask you…what do you know about…" he hesitated. Struggling to summon the courage to say it, Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "About…"

"Yes?"

Ichigo looked away and muttered, "About girls."

Urahara Kisuke burst out laughing. He kept at it for about a minute, before he realized Ichigo wasn't kidding.

The blond shopkeeper cleared his throat awkwardly and apologized. "I didn't realize — well, you'd better come with me."

Ichigo followed Urahara to the back of the shop, where boxes were piled high to the ceiling.

"This should be a good place to talk," Urahara mused and then turned back to his visitor. "So, Ichigo, what — or should I say who — seems to be bothering you?"

"Well…" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "It's this girl… I really _really_ — uh…" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "She's _really_ hot — but I _can't_ like her, 'cuz if I did then — well, you see, she's…um…_taken_."

"And you came to see me thinking I'd have some invention that could cure you of your lust."

Ichigo blushed beet red again. "It's not lust!" he exclaimed in horror.

Urahara waved his fan at him. "Relax, relax, Ichigo. A high school crush, then."

_Except _she_ shouldn't be in high school._

"I was thinking…you've had more — _experience _— than anyone else…at school," he answered, though truthfully, he'd been hoping for some kind of invention.

Urahara sat on a box and surveyed Ichigo thoughtfully. "How old is this girl? I'm guessing she's your age?"

Ichigo sat down as well. How old _was_ she? "I don't really know," he confessed. "Old, I guess."

Something about Urahara's half-intrigued, half-surprised glance made Ichigo resignedly admit (so Urahara wouldn't resort to crazy ideas of who she could be), "It's Anza."

"Ah," was the blond shopkeeper's knowing response.

For a few minutes, neither of them said anything.

"She _is_ quite attractive," mused Urahara. "_Incredibly_ attractive. Though despite her nice assets…she's not quite my type."

_What _is_ his type?_ Ichigo wondered. He'd never discussed romance with anyone from Soul Society; usually fighting Hollows was their main priority. Though now that he did…he was glad _someone_ else felt the same way about Anza.

"Grimmjow doesn't know, then?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Good. That makes your life easier. Unfortunately, the invention I made for this kind of dilemma has some — ah…_unpleasant side effects_."

"I don't care, I just need _something_."

"No. First of all, it _might_ make you act in embarrassing ways, or it could cause excessive sweating, or — the most common symptom in every user — severely weakens the body and/or causes seizures. I don't think it's a good idea to take that, not with Les Railles' arrival so soon. They'll be here in only a month."

Ichigo frowned. "I know, but — how the _hell_ am I supposed to get _over_ her?"

Urahara stroked his chin. "You _could_ ask out another girl."

"I'm supposed to train for Les Railles, not focus on girls!" Ichigo exclaimed, but inside, his heartbeat sped up. Ask out a _girl_? Who'd he ask?

"Why don't you ask Rukia-chan?"

_Rukia?_

Ichigo considered it. Rukia had been his first connection to Soul Society, the reason why and how he'd become a Shinigami. They'd been through everything together, and he'd rescued her from being unfairly executed. Rukia had his back every time and had become one of his closest friends.

Then there was the fact that she slept in his closet.

Still musing about whether or not he should take his relationship with Rukia one step further, Ichigo muttered a hasty "thanks" and ambled out.

"Do you think he'll do it, Kisuke?" asked Tessai, sliding out from behind one of the mountainous piles of boxes.

Urahara grinned. "Oh, he will, sooner or later. That blush of his gave _everything_ away."

* * *

**Favorite this story if you like IchiRuki! And any ideas for what I should put in the next chapter would be great!**


	17. A Need To Protect

**Break and Bind**

**Wow, I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait! I've been overloaded with work the past few months, but now I'm back and I've been planning out the rest of this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update again soon!  
**

_"Unless I grip the sword, / I cannot protect you. / While gripping the sword, / I cannot embrace you."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Need To Protect**

Finding a training time in the "basement" of Urahara's shop proved to be very difficult during the final month before Les Railles' arrival. Many arguments between Shinigami and Espada ensued, since the Shinigami (with the exception of Anza) were reluctant to train with the Espada, and vice versa. Urahara had drawn up a schedule for room usage (the idea was that everyone would sign up for a time), but, naturally, everyone ignored this.

Chad and Ishida expressed their desire to train as well, though luckily Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia allowed them to train alternately between the three of them.

However, Orihime expressed her desire to fight as well.

Immediately Grimmjow sneered, "Ya got a _death wish_, woman? Ya think ya stand a fuckin' chance against those bastards? Ya couldn't even hold off those whores, Loly and Menoly."

Anza jabbed him in the ribs and shot him a warning look.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, Inoue, but I kinda agree with Grimmjow," added Ichigo. "You'd get seriously hurt or killed out there."

"But I can't let all of you go fight and — and not know what's happening, or if you're still — _alive_!" Orihime protested, her eyes shining with tears.

"You don't want to be fighting this one," Renji assured her, but that only made the tears shine brighter.

Anza's eyebrows drew together as she looked at the girl.

"Orihime, come outside for a sec," she blurted suddenly, making everyone in the room stare at her. Grimmjow shot her an inquiring look but Anza mouthed "_later_" to him and beckoned the human girl outside the shop. Anza led Orihime down to the next block before she spoke.

"Orihime, please listen to me for a minute, okay?" said Anza softly, using the peaceful, patient, caring voice she often used on Grimmjow to calm him down, usually so he wouldn't destroy something. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight. You care about your friends so much — which is great — but if they get hurt or — or something, you'll be putting _them_ in danger if you try to go over to them to help."

"But…I can't just let them go without doing _anything_to help!" Orihime protested. A couple tears fell onto her cheeks.

Anza looked at her pityingly. She really felt bad for her, but there was no way she could let this girl go out and do something stupid like try to fight Les Railles.

"Orihime, you've got a really important part in this — we _need _you. Your healing abilities are unrivalled among the Fourth Squad, and anyone _I_ know. You're really special, you know that? You're just as much a part of all this as the rest of us are. Maybe even more, because I guarantee you'll be saving some lives out there…since some of the men are absolute _idiots_ when it comes to safety."

Orihime gave a watery smile.

Amza smiled back at her. "The number of times I've patched Grimmjow up when he went off to fight with someone _way_ beyond what he could handle…_idiot_."

Orihime actually giggled at that.

"So do you swear you won't fight?" inquired Anza seriously. "I don't know where we'll be fighting, but we'll probably have the medic area not too far off… And I need to see if we can get some reinforcements from Soul Society to help you take injured fighters off the battlefield…and we'll need some to fight…"

A sob burst through her musing.

"…Orihime?"

The auburn-haired girl suddenly broke into uncontrollable, heart-wrenching cries. Anza's eyes widened in surprise. She hastily put her arms around Orihime and let the girl pour her heart out on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Anza murmured soothingly, rubbing the human's back. "It's okay…"

"N-no it's n-n-not!" wailed Orihime. "I'm always s-so useless t-to e-ev-everyone! E-everyone is always b-better th-than m-m-me a-a-and n-no w-w-wonder w-why…" She buried her face deeper into Anza's shoulder and blubbered incoherently.

Anzs smoothed the girl's hair sympathetically. "Orihime-chan…nobody thinks you're useless. Your will is probably the strongest of all your friends… Listen." She leaned in close to Orihime's head. "Not many people would be able to survive being imprisoned in Hueco Mundo for so long and take it as well as you did. I'm told you never gave up _once_. I don't think _any_ human would be able to last that long. Your faith in your friends is _incredible_, Orihime. It's not easy to be Aizen's captive and still be able to smile like you do. And your friends really _do_care about you. Only an idiot would break into Las Noches…unless they were rescuing a true friend. You mean a lot to all of them — What the… Orihime!"

Orihime's sobs deepened and intensified.

_Oh shit!_panicked Anza in her mind. _How the hell am I supposed to calm her down?_Anza's pulse raced. She frantically glanced around for inspiration, but could think of nothing to calm Orihime down. The girl's Shinigami friends were back inside the Urahara Shoten.

"I'm…s-sorry," Orihime suddenly choked out.

Anza stared at the auburn hair in front of her. Did she hear right? Did the girl just _apologize_to her? She couldn't remember Orihime doing anything wrong to her…

The human took a few shuddering gasps before continuing, "W-when y-you first c-c-came h-here…I th-thought you — y-you w-were…" She hesitated. "G-going to b-betray us."

_That _was it?

"I didn't give any of you a reason to trust me," Anza answered, relieved to finally figure out why Orihime was crying. "I'm not mad, Orihime. I'm just really glad you were able to find it in you to trust me after my fight with Grimmjow. I'll never forget that."

Orihime looked up. Her face was a mess. Her cheeks were wet and blotchy and her eyes were red and swollen, as was her nose. "R-really?"

Anza smiled and nodded. "That was nicer than anything anyone's ever done for me. You've got a heart of gold, Orihime. You're friends are lucky to have you."

Orihime managed a weak smile back.

"That's more like it!" exclaimed Anza encouragingly.

Orihime wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Anza-chan?"

Anza smiled at the suffix added to her name. "Hmm?"

"Would you like t-to come over…f-for a — um — sleepover?"

* * *

_Sleepover._

_Two girls giggling at some shared joke. Parents telling them to have fun but not to stay up too late. The girls pretending to sleep but the second the footsteps fade, lapsing into whispered conversations lasting for hours. Waking up the next morning tired from talking all night. Giggling over cereal and milk._

_Friendship._

* * *

"Anza-chan? A-are you okay? If…if you don't want to that's okay!"

Anza blinked and something wet fall on her own cheek. She wiped it away and realized…_she was crying_!

"No! I mean — I haven't been in _years_… That's really sweet of you for inviting me, Orihime. Thanks so much; I think both of us need it."

"You'll come?"

Anza nodded enthusiastically, biting back the tears. At least she still had _some_control over her emotions from her Arrancar days. "How about eight-thirty on Saturday night?"

"Okay! I'll rent movies! What's your favorite type?"

"Uh…" Anza frowned. "I don't really know. I haven't seen a movie in _years_."

Orihime slapped her pal to her forehead. "I forgot! Silly me! Is it okay if we rent some of my favorites?"

"Sure." Anza glanced at Orihime's face. She didn't look so red and puffy anymore and hardly looked like she'd been bawling her eyes out. "You wanna go back?"

Orihime nodded.

"So do you _promise_not to try to fight?" Anza inquired solemnly as they re-entered the shop.

Orihime sighed. "I guess…"

Anza smiled weakly. "Good."

The two women re-entered the room where everyone had congregated. It sounded like they were discussing tactics now.

"So did you convince her?" Urahara muttered in Anza's ear in the pretence of closing the shoji door.

"Yeah," she muttered back.

"Good. And thanks."

Anza shrugged. "It was nothing." She glanced up and searched the room, her eyes locking easily on a vividly blue mess of hair.

"Grimmjow!"

Cerulean eyes snapped to her turquoise ones.

"I'm going back, you wanna come?" She bit the inside of her cheek, cursing her emotions. It looked like even the remains of her Arrancar nature were crumbling as the memories from her human life swelled inside her mind like a tidal wave about to crash onto a shore. _Though if I lost it…that might make them trust me, _she mused. _Except the Espada are here too…_If she had to, she'd rather Grimmjow see her in a moment of weakness, rather than anyone else in the room, even Orihime.

"Whatever," he retorted carelessly and stood up.

"Later," Anza muttered and then almost bolted to the front door. She heard Grimmjow curse and then sonido after her.

Once outside in the air, he caught up to her. "Ya want me to chase ya, Anza?" he demanded to know, his voice harsher than his serious face.

"No," she answered quietly, willing herself not to fall to pieces her and now. _Just a few more minutes! _"I just want to get back to the house."

Grimmjow shrugged and thankfully changed the subject. "So what was up with you pullin' that human woman outside?"

Anza took a deep breath and steadied herself before giving an answer. "I talked her out of fighting Les Railles with us."

"Why'd ya have to go outside?"

She shot him an exasperated look. He really didn't understand feelings, and how fragile humans could be. A stab of panic made her stop for a second, but then she quickly resumed her pace. _What's he gonna say if I lose it in front of him?_ she panicked. _He won't get it at all if I just say I'm weak… _Damn_ it!_

"Anza?"

She jumped and blurted, "You guys were all making her practically _cry_, do you have _any_ idea how she feels? She wanted to fight too but you were all making it worse, making her feel useless —" She stopped herself and thought, _Why am I _attacking_ him over this? _She sighed. "Let's just get there already."

She sped off using sonido; he quickly followed.

Anza barely stepped inside the apartment when her legs gave out and she spontaneously collapsed on the floor, the tears finally emerging as her resolve crumbled.

Moments later, Grimmjow raced in and slammed the door behind. "What the hell was that all a — _Fuck, _Anza, what's up?"

She barely heard the door lock amid her sobs and a second later, Grimmjow sonido'd in front of her. Uncertainly, he sat down and put his hands on her knees. "Anz? Anza?" he called, his voice unusually soft and gentle. "You okay?"

* * *

_Two girls gasping at the scariest part of the movie, then laughing at the funniest. Staying up late and eating sugary snacks to try to keep them awake, though still end up falling asleep on the couch at some point in the night. Playing Truth or Dare. Laughing at the ridiculous dares. Spilling their innermost secrets as truths. Whispering about cute boys and speculating if they would ask the girls out. _

_Having a best friend._

_Someone you could tell everything to, because she would never spill your secrets._

* * *

A dam burst inside her and she bawled louder. She squeezed her eyes shut; her eyes expelled tears like a fountain, obscuring her vision. The warmth from her knees was gone; Grimmjow removed his hands. Large hands lifted her gently and set her down on something, his lap. She could feel his body heat close to her and his arms wrapped around her, pressing her close to his chest. He let her cry into a soft fabric: his jacket. She was suddenly reminded of herself doing the same for Orihime minutes earlier.

"I'm s-s-s-so w-weak b-b-but I c-c-can't help it!" she wailed.

A weight fell on her back, its heat sliding down almost to her waist. Then it rose up… Grimmjow was rubbing her back. Anza gripped the back of his jacket. Cruel and ruthlessly violent though he was most of the time, he was being positively _sweet_ right now, especially considering the weakness she displayed so blatantly. She'd never let him see her get sensitive like this, except for the night they made up, and even then, there were only a few tears. It was clear that losing her Hollow hole and mask opened doors (or more accurately, _faucets_) that turned her into a Shinigami water fountain.

Anza's eyebrows knitted, willing herself to calm down. Her grip on Grimmjow's jacket tightened. In response, he held her tighter, probably thinking her crying would get worse.

Her heaving gasps slowed down to pants for air. She loosened her hold on his jacket, took a deep breath, and, praying to _anything_out there that Grimmjow wouldn't sneer, laugh, or worse, _leave_ her, admitted hoarsely, "I miss being human."

For a couple seconds, Grimmjow didn't respond. _Dammit! No, no, _no_, please Grimmjow, don't leave me!_

"That why you're cryin'?" he finally asked, cautiously.

Shakily, she nodded. "O-Orihime inv-invited me to a sleepover," she told him in almost a whisper, "and that triggered m-memories… My h-human memories," she added and glanced up at him.

His face was impassive, but a hint of something was in his eyes.

Anza looked back down. "I miss it. I m-miss n-not — not having to fear my — my _life_every day. I miss the innocence and ignorance of what goes on…in Hueco Mundo and S-Soul Society." She took a deep breath. "And…I miss h-having…_friends_."

Her lip trembled. She bit on it, hard, to stop the tears from spilling out again.

"What, I ain't good enough?" teased Grimmjow. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. He had a mocking smirk on his lips, but it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"What — Grimmjow, I didn't mean… With a friend it's — _different _— than what we —"

"Anza," he cut across her. His voice was low, serious now. "You…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Ya know… you can tell me anything, right? And I'm not gonna think you're weak or somethin' just 'cuz ya got a shitload of emotions now."

Anza's eyes widened and suddenly she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Before he could respond, she pulled back and leaned in close to his ear. "I love you," she whispered. "And I missed you so much. I shouldn't have left…"

A troubled expression crossed her face and she leaned back.

"Anz, we've been through this already. You're _never_ leaving like that again, and if ya do," he continued, his trademark grin curling on his lips, "I'm chainin' ya to me for eternity."

Warmth blossomed in her stomach. Though his words were laced with violent threats, his underlying words — the ones his pride prevented him from saying — were that he _cared_ about her. He _didn't_ want her gone!

Anza's attention was suddenly diverted to her shoulder, where Grimmjow ran a finger across, frowning. "Why the hell are you _wet _here? And come to think of it…" He leaned his face close to her chest inhaling deeply. "Ya smell like that woman."

Anza quirked an eyebrow. "Why the _fuck _would you know what Orihime smells like?"

Grimmjow gave her an annoyed look. "I ain't cheatin' on ya," he growled. "But when the woman was Aizen's prisoner, she — restored my arm."

_So it was just a healing thing, _Anza thought, relaxing.

"How'd you lose it?" Anza inquired, slightly amused, slightly annoyed. He got into _more_ trouble while she was away.

"That bastard Tousen fuckin' cut it off."

Anza opened her mouth to ask what happened, but the murderous look on her husband's face made her bite back the question. She'd ask another time.

"Anyways, back your threat of chaining me to you…"

Grimmjow's expression suddenly lightened, and he almost looked hopeful.

"Isn't that a bit erotic?" she inquired.

"Turns some people on… Ya want me to get the chains now?" he offered, his grin widening.

"I'm good."

"Too bad. We could have some fuckin' hot sex. That master and slave shit…we should try it out."

"Keep your kinky fantasies in your head, Grimmjow."

"What the — I don't fuckin' have kinky fantasies!"

Anza chuckled quietly. "And I hope you weren't planning to play the '_master'_, Grimmjow," she added with a tiny smirk. "Do I have to remind you I was four ranks above you?"

Grimmjow's right eyebrow twitched and he retorted, "_Was_. Not _is_."

Anza disregarded this. "Although some men find it hot when the chick's in control…what do you think, my little _slave_?"

"_Bitch_," Grimmjow hissed.

Anza laughed.

"You sound happier," he grumbled back.

Anza's face suddenly darkened. She clutched the Sexta Espada's jacket again, reminded suddenly of why she'd been crying.

"And ya got that woman, don't'cha?" Grimmjow said suddenly. "Ain't she your…_friend_?"

"Orihime? I guess you could say that…" Anza replied slowly. "And…I guess I've got friends in Soul Society with some of the other Shinigami…"

Grimmjow scowled.

"…But none of them know the _truth _about me and they'd _hate_me if I told them about my past!" she cried. "Just like Kurosaki and his crew…except Orihime…"

"Ya wanna be _friends_with Kurosaki?" asked Grimmjow dubiously. Anza could detect a slight sneer in his voice.

She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I hate having to hide stuff from everyone I meet. I can't fully be _me_'cuz _they_ don't know what I've done, who I am, and if — when — I tell them, they won't want anything to do with me. I _hate_ keeping secrets like this!" She stared into his deep blue eyes. "And they _still _don't know about Tifón de los Sacrificios."

"Ya gonna use it?"

Anza bit her lip. The last — and only — time she'd used it, she'd almost killed Grimmjow, Baraggan, and Harribel. Since then, she refused to use it again.

"Still scared what Kurosaki's gonna say if he figures out about it?"

"No," she corrected him quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the mixture of masculine scents she associated with him. "I'm scared who I'll kill if I use it."

* * *

**Again, I'll try to update soon. And stay tuned — Les Railles will make their appearance in a few chapters and the fight will soon commence!**


	18. Doubts

**Break and Bind**

**A/N: I changed the outcome of Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight for this chapter; the "new" ****version appears here. Hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter and have a happy new year! Also- everyone who's reviewed so far (you know who you are) I really appreicate it, so a big thank you to you!**

_"You are becoming a snake tomorrow./And as you start to devour people,/With that mouth that has eaten others,/You cry your love to me./And the same as today, I do wonder./Will I be able to say my love to you?"_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Doubts**

"Rukia, let's go out on a date… No, that's like an order, isn't it?" groaned Ichigo, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Okay, how about, Rukia, how 'bout you and me go out some time?" He buried his face in his hands. "Agh! I can't do this!"

He flung himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Who knew asking out a girl could be so much trouble? _But it'll be worth it if I can get over Anza, _he thought bitterly.

"Hey, Ichigo, what are you up to?"

"GAH!" cried Ichigo and almost fell off the bed. "Rukia! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rukia chuckled and slid through Ichigo's window, and jumped onto his bed. Her leg was inches from his own…

"Ru —"

"I just got back from training at Urahara's," she told him, dusting off her shihakusho. "Stopped off at Orihime's to get healed… Ichigo, are you all right? You look…"

"Rukia, do you wanna go out with me?"

Silence.

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush. He hadn't meant to blurt it out so bluntly like that. He wasn't used to asking out girls; he'd been on a few dates in middle school, but they hadn't been serious. And anyways, Ichigo had never met a girl he'd liked enough to be serious with… but he felt Rukia was different. Even though she didn't have Anza's curves (accentuated appealingly and enticingly by the Karakura High School uniform — _dammit, I'm _not_ thinking about her!_), Rukia meant more to him than any of his friends. Maybe Urahara was right. Maybe Rukia was the best for —

"Ichigo," said Rukia finally, and slowly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Ichigo held his breath. "Yes," he replied tentatively. _Please say yes…_

Rukia stared up at him in silence.

Ichigo's heart thudded in anticipation.

Rukia blinked and glanced around.

A bead of sweat rolled down Ichigo's forehead.

Rukia's eyes suddenly locked onto his own. Ichigo swallowed. He'd never appreciated how deep the purple shone in her eyes.

"Ichigo…" she said softly and reached for his hand. Her fingers were tiny, so delicate, even though she'd proved herself to be a resilient soldier. Her ivory skin was smooth to the touch, despite her experience in battle.

He leaned closer. Rukia's porcelain face lay before his eyes; she was all he could see. Her amethyst eyes rimmed with the dark edge of her long lashes... He could see himself reflected in the violet depths as he moved closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. His heart thudded in his chest, but he ignored it. His own lips brushed across hers for the briefest of moments…

"ICHI — GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_BAM!_

Ichigo's bedroom door exploded open unexpectedly with a huge crash and Kurosaki Isshin bounded in. Hastily Ichigo and Rukia flung themselves away from each other, forgetting that Isshin couldn't see Shinigami, being a human. Nonetheless, a flustered Rukia retreated to the corner.

"Oh, hi, Rukia-chan," said Isshin quite calmly, turning to face her. "I see you're in your Shinigami form today. What's the occasion?"

It took a few seconds for Isshin's words to sink in.

"What the — _how'd_ you — you can — but — you were — how come — when I — you — _how the_ — when — _but _— but — but," Ichigo sputtered.

Rukia suppressed a laugh at Ichigo's bewilderment.

"_How can you be so calm about all this_?" cried Ichigo, rounding on her. "My own _dad_ can see Shinigami, next thing he's gonna say he _is_ a Shinigami —"

"Very good, Ichigo! You catch on quick! My boy's smarter than I thought." Isshin beamed.

Ichigo leapt up. "What's that supposed to — AH!" he yelled; his foot slipped on his bed sheets and he tumbled to the floor in a crumpled heap. _Damn, Rukia saw that, _he thought. His brow furrowed and he clenched his teeth together angrily. He got to his feet, pointing his finger furiously at Isshin.

"IF YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI, WHY THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU NEVER THERE, FIGHTING HOLLOWS, FIGHTING OFF THOSE FUCKING ARRANCAR, TRYING TO FUCKING STOP AIZEN FROM DESTROYING _ALL_ OF US?" Ichigo roared. "ME AND MY FRIENDS HAD TO RISK OUT FUCKING _LIVES_ EVERY TIME SOMETHING CAME TO ATTACK KARAKURA, AND YOU JUST SIT HERE ON YOUR FUCKING ASS AND LET US DO ALL THE WORK!"

He stopped for a moment, panting heavily. Lowering his voice, he went on, "You know, Inoue got kidnapped by Aizen four months ago and we almost _died_ getting her back! And the fucking Espada _still_ want to kill me, so I gotta fight, like, _all_ of those bastards, but _first_ I gotta fight fucking Les Railles, who are coming here, by the way, in _two fucking weeks_, and wouldn't it be _nice_ for once to have a fucking _break_, but _no_, _every asshole out there_ wants to hurt my friends and family and town, and my own _father_'s too fucking _lazy_ to give a fuck about what happens to Karakura! _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DAD? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE REST OF US LIKE YOU LOST MOM?_"

Isshin, who had not flinched once during Ichigo's rant but had regarded him casually the whole time, answered slowly, "Don't think I don't take the safety of Karakura Town seriously, Ichigo. I've been watching your progress since you became a Shinigami, thanks to Rukia-chan here," he added with a gracious nod in the Kuchiki's direction. "That's why I let her stay here… You didn't think I was so naïve to let a _stranger _stay here did you?"

Stunned, Ichigo couldn't reply.

"And don't think I never helped you," Isshin went on. "When I could, I eliminated some obstacles you would have had to face, and I always made sure you were never in _too_ much danger — at least, nothing you couldn't handle. Though I hear you came close a few months ago in that battle of yours against the last Arrancar you fought."

"How the _hell_ d'you know about that?"

Isshin grinned. "I have contacts all over Soul Society and here, in Karakura Town. I've heard a lot about your battles, and …I'm proud to call you my son," he finished gruffly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Dad…"

Isshin stared at his son, smiling for a few moments. "Urahara Kisuke informed me of the situation two months ago," he told Ichigo seriously. "And this time, I will be fighting with you and your friends…if you don't mind your old man tagging along!"

"_No_."

"Ichigo —" began Rukia.

"No," Ichigo said again, more firmly. He turned to her. "I'm not letting him risk his life for this! Les Railles are stronger than the Espada! Even if he's Captain-level, there's a good chance they'll —"

"Ichigo, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this." Isshin's voice, though not angry, was stern; he sounded like an angry, reproachful father, not like the crazy, weird one he usually acted like. "Kisuke tells me even _he_ will be fighting. Les Railles are an unknown force, but if they are giving Soul Society such a hard time, then you and your friends will need all the help you can get."

"But," protested Ichigo, "you _can't_ fight! Karin and Yuzu _need_ you! They can't lose a father _and_ a brother!"

_SMACK!_

Ichigo toppled to the ground, clutching his head, which suddenly felt like it had been whacked with a thousand-pound brick.

"Don't talk like that!" commanded Rukia.

Ichigo looked up, hand still on his head, which throbbed in pain. Rukia's fist was raised. She looked like she was ready to punch him again.

"You're not going to die, Ichigo," Rukia told him sternly. Her eyes looked brighter than usual. "What happened to your confidence? You never used to talk about the risk of a fight; your priority was to _save_ someone, no matter what the cost! _That's_ what it means to be a Shinigami!

Ichigo didn't answer. He hadn't told anyone of what had happened in his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, though obviously Isshin had heard rumors. He'd come so close to death against Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa and everything had seemed: saving Inoue and getting her out of that hell-hole, making sure his friends didn't get killed in the process. But… The memory was hazy, but Ichigo remembered stabbing Ulquiorra and leaving him as he staggered over to Inoue, grabbing her, and getting her the hell out of there, with everyone else…

_Wanna know how ya did it?_

Ichigo started. He knew that voice all too well. His Inner Hollow. _What are you talking about?_ he demanded to know.

_You don't remember what happened when you fought Ulquiorra Cifer, do you… Ichigo?"_

A chill ran down Ichigo's spine. _Something _had happened then, as he'd attacked Ulquiorra…but what _was_ it?

_Ya want a hint?_ drawled his Inner Hollow.

Without giving him a moment to respond, his Hollow jeered, _Enjoy the show, Ichigo._

Images burst across his mind like he was watching a movie. Except, he realized, these were his own memories…

* * *

_Inoue crouched below him, her eyes wide and terrified. Usually she would make that face if she was being _threatened_, like if one of the Arrancar were tormenting her. She made that face when he'd fought Grimmjow, terrified of the Sexta Espada's raw, brutal power._

_And now she was looking at _him_ like that…_

_He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, and without thinking, slashed through skin, muscle, and bone, severing it completely. Carelessly, he tossed the now useless arm away._

_Ulquiorra was panting, yet still had the strength to regenerate his severed arm. He examined it, almost curiously._

"_My greatest power isn't offense," he told Ichigo monotonously. "It's regeneration. Most Arrancar traded high-speed regeneration for greater strength. But I alone am able to quickly regenerate any part of myself except my brain and internal organs._

"_I don't know why you changed form," he went on, "but no matter how strong you are, if you stop and stare just because I lost an arm, you'll never be able to defeat me."_

_Ulquiorra drew his palms together. A bright green light shone through his fingers. He drew his hands apart, the pulsing light stretching with him, making a buzzing noise._

"_Lanza del Relámpago."_

_He shot it; Ichigo didn't need to see it to be able to sense it. His body didn't need to move, he could tell it would miss him by inches. The glowing green spear slid by him, crashing several yards away into a sand dune and creating a deafening explosion. _

"_I missed," mused Ulquiorra, unfazed by his misaimed shot. "It is truly hard to control." He summoned another green spear to his hand and aimed again._

_But Ichigo's body moved of its own accord — not by shunpo, but by sonido. He slashed at the Cuarta Espada, who was forced backward from the strength behind the thrust. Ulquiorra gripped his Lanza del Relámpago tightly, the only thing keeping him from losing his balance and falling over._

_He steadied himself and took flight, his black bat wings flapping on either side of his body._

_Ichigo disappeared, using sonido to appear beside the Espada. He pushed Ulquiorra's head down, grinding him to the ground, as the Espada had done to him earlier._

_He matched Ulquiorra move for move, neither one managing to get a hit on the other._

_Ichigo swung his sword; Ulquiorra barely managed to bend backwards to evade it. The Espada slid back, preparing to launch his Lanza del Relámpago once more._

_Ichigo appeared before the Cuarta, catching the spear in his bare hands. He gripped it tightly, and it shattered under his hand. He roared like a predatory animal and slashed again at the Arrancar. This time his blade swung true. One of the horns on Ulquiorra's helmet snapped under the metal of his blade, and Ichigo slammed down harder, catching the Arrancar's left shoulder and part of his alabaster chest._

"_Curse you…" gasped the defeated Cuarta Espada as he lay on the ground. "I never thought I'd lose to a human who could transform into a Hollow. The very idea," he whispered, "is ludicrous."_

_Ichigo slammed his foot against Ulquiorra's head, crushing him into the ground. A red Cero grew between his own horns. The air around him stirred, as a threatening wind swept across the roof of Las Noches._

"_I see," remarked Ulquiorra calmly, without betraying any fear. "You'll show no mercy. How very Hollow-like of you…"_

_These words stirred something inside him and he hesitated._

_The split second was all Ulquiorra needed._

_The injured Cuarta Espada raised a shaking claw and pointed a talon at Ichigo. Green light shone from the tip, illuminating the pale Murciélago ominously. "Cero Oscuras," he whispered, the light growing…_

_Ichigo batted at the Cero, slamming it away so it crashed into the sand like the first Lanza del Relámpago._

_Ulquiorra's fur began to melt away, his tail shortening as well, until it vanished too. His helmet was returning, pale-skinned fingers replaced the claws. Boots returned in place of clawed feet. A long, sleeveless, white robe appeared to cover his body._

_But then this all vanished in bursts of green light. Ulquiorra Cifer lay on the ground, his half-helmet Arrancar mask in place, black hair shortened once more. The thin, green tear-like markings reappeared on his face instead of the wider gray ones, and he wore his white jacket and hakama again, though severely battered and ripped. His sword returned to his shaking hand, though it dropped a moment later. Ulquiorra fell to his knees, panting. His eyelids drooped and he slumped to the ground. His eyes closed and his body fell limp as the Espada lost consciousness._

_Ichigo's vision blurred. He felt the Hollow mask vanish from his own face and blackness swept over him as he fell…_

* * *

_I…I _did_ that?_ gasped Ichigo, panting. He collapsed to his knees. Sweat dripped down his forehead, past his eyes, down his cheeks.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried and knelt down next to him.

"Get _away_!" Ichigo roared. He was shaking, he could feel his Hollow threatening to take control.

"Rukia, stand back," Isshin warned.

Rukia turned to him with wide eyes. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked; Isshin was in his shihakusho and his hands were positioned as if to perform a kidou binding spell.

"Don't worry," Isshin reassured her. "Bakudo 61: Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six golden petals shot out from Ichigo's torso and imprisoned him in their paralyzing grip. He struggled against them as he found his control ebb away…

"Ichigo! Don't give into your Hollow! Please!" Rukia's eyes were brimming with tears now. "I'll — I'll go out with you!"

"_Too late, sweetheart. I've already taken over,_" Ichigo's Hollow jeered.

"No!" gaped Rukia, trying to run over to Ichigo, but Isshin put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Let them handle this, Rukia," he said quietly to her.

Ichigo could now just barely see her and Isshin as distorted figures, from inside his own mind. He struggled against his Hollow but he wouldn't budge.

_Now ya know what it's like to be _me_, Ichigo!_ his Hollow jeered. _And there's no way in hell I'm going back in your mind now!_

Ichigo cursed, fighting to regain control. Rukia's face swam in and out of focus, her expression worried. She'd never seen his Hollow, at least not like this.

_She shouldn't have to see that_, he thought, then grinned to himself. _She'd get pissed if she heard me think that. She'd think I think she's weak._

But she was anything but weak. Rukia was one of the strongest women he knew — one of the strongest people he knew. Maybe not physically, but she still managed to kick his ass. And that's what he liked about her. She was just so self-assured, but cool-headed and poised in battle, just so _badass_. She was always by his side. Always there to fight off whoever tried to harm Karakura Town. She was the reason why he'd become a Shinigami, and she was what had kept him fighting as one. She had made him see what fighting for someone else — not just his family, but an entire city, the entire world — was worth.

_NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, HOLLOW!_ Ichigo bellowed. With enormous effort, he broke through his Inner Hollow's restraint on him. Suddenly, everything came back into focus.

_Ichigo, your feelings are fuckin' __cheesy, but I'll be back._

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Whatever, Hollow_. He overcame him.

"About time, Ichigo," Rukia said briskly, but her tough stance didn't match her eyes. She was looking at him tenderly.

"Rukia…"

He knew was covering up how worried she had been about him before.

"You don't have to end up handling this alone, Ichigo," she whispered. She took his hand, now fixing him with a determined look.

But for the first time, Ichigo began to doubt himself before a fight. Even when Rukia punched him again and he went sprawling to the ground, she couldn't expel the unease that had long-settled in him, ever since his fight with Ulquiorra almost two months ago. He usually tried to put it away, but with another huge battle approaching, it made him wonder whether he'd really lose control of his Hollow again…

* * *

A few days later found Anza gritting her teeth. She'd been debating for days how to ask this, whether she could swallow her pride enough to ask it, but as the days counted down to the battle, she didn't have much of a choice.

She scribbled a note to Grimmjow while he was out, probably challenging Kurosaki to another fight or something, explaining where she was going. Then she sped away by sonido.

"Yo, Urahara."

The blond shopkeeper turned around. "Anza, what a pleasant surprise," he answered calmly. "What can I help you with?"

She cast a glance around and searched out for any other traces of reiatsu in the area. No one else was around the shop, at least not in hearing range. "I need you to open a Senkaimon Gate," she muttered, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Please. I'm gonna scout out some reinforcements."

Urahara's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Of course. But can't you…?"

Anza folded her arms impatiently over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm still mostly Arrancar in terms of my powers. I use Garganta to travel between worlds. But I don't want to alert Soul Society about that," she added, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

Urahara glanced at her. She thought she could detect a hint of amusement in his voice when he inquired, "You haven't told Soul Society?"

Anza frowned. "Do I _look_ stupid to you? There's enough suspicion on me as it is. I try to blend in as best as I can."

"You're quite an interesting woman, Anza," remarked Urahara thoughtfully.

"Don't let Grimmjow hear you say that," she told him, a smile tugging her lips.

Urahara led her outside, chuckling, and opened the Senkaimon. As Anza leapt into the air, he said, "One day you'll have to tell me the whole story about your escape from Hueco Mundo."

"Maybe one day you'll prove yourself worthy to hear it, Urahara Kisuke," she countered. "For now, keep dreaming."

She winked and walked through the gate.

Anza emerged to find the familiar skyline of Soul Society below her. She grinned, shooting to the main hall of the First Division Headquarters, but her smile faded as she surveyed the damage done to the buildings. She suddenly felt guilty for eagerly volunteering to go to the human world instead of defending Soul Society.

She approached the headquarters of the Shinigami cautiously and knocked on the door behind which was the room where the Captain-Commander usually only met with Captains.

The door opened and one of Yamamoto-Soutaicho's guards opened the door carefully. "Yes?" he answered, looking at her with disdain.

Anza clenched her teeth together, biting back the furious retort she had for him. She could probably kick his ass from here to Hueco Mundo and back…but she had to control herself. Being back with Grimmjow made her lose that careful self-control she'd painstakingly built up since leaving Hueco Mundo. _He's such a bad influence on me,_ she thought, amused.

She bowed respectfully. "Forgive my sudden appearance, but I wish to request an audience with Yamamoto-Soutaicho." She kept her voice level, but she shook slightly with forced politeness. "It is urgent and regards the upcoming battle in the human world, against Les Railles."

"And you are?" the male Shinigami sneered.

_As if you don't fuckin' know,_ she growled in her mind. "Third Seat of Squad Six." She replied with the same false calm and politeness. "Under Captain _Kuchiki_," she added for emphasis. Usually throwing out Kuchiki Byakuya's name elicited a response from people.

And sure enough, this douchebag nodded curtly and told her to wait a moment while he alerted Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

Anza barely had time to congratulate herself on how perfectly she pulled that off when the asshole reappeared, still staring at her scornfully and told her sullenly, "The Captain-Commander will see you now." His tone made it clear that if it had been up to him, she'd be sent away.

Anza followed him into the room and immediately fell to her knees, bowing so low her forehead touched the polished wood floor.

"Sit up, Third Seat Anza."

Anza immediately obeyed, looking up at Yamamoto Genryusai's heavily-lined face and long white beard.

"What is your reason for coming here?" he inquired. His tone was stern but not angry. "You volunteered to remain in the human world and prepare Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends for Les Railles."

Anza could catch the accusing undertone in Yamamoto's words for not doing her duty, but she couldn't help but respect him. He was different than Aizen; though both radiated power, she'd been able to sense the evilness in Aizen, even when she'd been an Arrancar. And she'd hated it. It was worse than bloodlust, a thousand times worse than anything the Espada had done. There was something about Aizen's too-satisfied smirk of a smile; that lazy way he lounged in his throne set feet above them to emphasize just how much power he held over them; that arrogantly godlike position he'd set up for himself over them. Yamamoto wasn't like that at all. Anza privately disagreed with the Captain-Commander on some accounts, but she could tell Soul Society's protection and preservation was his priority. Aizen couldn't give a shit about Hollows, Arrancar or not.

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I come to you with a request. Though everyone has been training vigorously for the past two months in the human world, I am afraid we are…_understaffed_, even with the support of Kurosaki Ichigo, and even with the Espada allied with us."

"And so you wish me to provide reinforcements from my Captains and Lieutenants."

Anza nodded. "Yes, sir." She hoped she didn't sound too pleading or too confident.

The silence that followed was the longest Anza had ever endured. She bowed low, not daring to look the Captain-Commander in the face. Her heart thudded against her ribs. Her hands gripped her thighs tightly, thinking desperately, _Please say yes…_

"Soul Society has suffered many casualties from the recent attack from Les Railles," Yamamoto replied, finally cutting through the silence.

Anza looked up in disbelief. _So he won't send _anyone_? _she thought in horror. _We're all gonna _die_!_ She opened her mouth angrily to point out that those of Les Railles that attacked Soul Society were a _lot_ weaker than those that would arrive in the human world in a mere week-and-a-half. But then Yamamoto sighed.

"Very well, Third Seat. I will send some Captains and Lieutenants to join you."

Anza bowed again to the floor. "Thank you, Captain-Commander-sama!"

"You are dismissed."

She bowed herself out, dimly aware of Yamamoto instructing some Shinigami to summon some Captains and Lieutenants, but she was too thrilled to hear who, and almost danced out of the Shinigami Headquarters.

She leapt to the roof and ran across to the next, and the next, letting off her feelings. Slowly her ecstasy faded and her sense caught up with her. She didn't know yet who Yamamoto would be sending and how many he would send. She knew that even if he sent all the Captains and Lieutenants she wouldn't be comfortable with the number, not against an enemy so unpredictable…so much like _Aizen_…

She impulsively shivered. She didn't want to think of the ex-Shinigami if she didn't have to. She'd been away from his control for the past eight years but sometimes she still felt his presence, usually in uneasy dreams. Anza always tried to tell herself when she had these thoughts, she was a Shinigami now. She wasn't Aizen's to command anymore. Grimmjow's presence, since reuniting with him, was a definite comfort, though she often wondered, if they survived this war — _Dammit, Anza, we _will_ survive!_ — what would happen to both of them. She couldn't go back to Hueco Mundo, and he wouldn't go to Soul Society. He was still under Aizen's control in any case, but even if he escaped with her…there was no way he'd live with Shinigami. Neither belonged in the other's world. Would they have to be apart again…?

"Anza-chan~!"

She didn't know how long she'd been there worrying, but it must have been a while. She looked up at the sound of the voice, surprised, and forced a smile to her face. "Rangiku!"

The two women embraced; Rangiku was one of the few who'd readily welcomed Anza into the Shinigami life after her imprisonment upon entering Soul Society.

"_There's usually more to someone than people think,"_ was Rangiku's explanation when Anza had demanded, in shock, to know why the busty strawberry blonde had accepted her. It had been Rangiku also who had appealed to her Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who had helped Anza become Third Seat under Kuchiki Byakuya. _"You're mysterious, Anza, but…"_ Her face had dropped and she had looked sadly into the distance. _"That reminds me of someone…very special to me…"_

Anza hadn't wanted to ask Rangiku more about it since she'd looked so sad (with Anza's wounds so fresh at the time from having to leave Grimmjow, she didn't want anyone to go through _any_ kind of emotional anguish). But in the poking around she'd done, she'd found out Rangiku was most likely in love with this mysterious person, an old friend, was what people told her. But this person didn't seem to return her feelings or Rangiku wasn't sure what they felt towards her.

"Anza, guess what?" Rangiku's pale blue eyes shone with excitement. "I'm coming to the human world!"

First Anza had no idea what her good friend was talking about; her thoughts were still partially elsewhere. And then it dawned on her.

"You're coming to fight us?" Rangiku nodded. "That's great!" Anza exclaimed, though not with full happiness. "Who else is coming?" she then asked, hoping her voice stayed calm.

"Well…Yamamoto-soutaicho called me, Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika… Hisagi… hm, who else was there…? Um…Captain Kuchiki…Captain Zaraki… Then there was Captain Unohana…Isane…and that little guy from Squad Four. Hana…Hana-something."

_That's _it_? _Anza had expected Yamamoto to at least send more medical help! _Wait till I go back to the human world to tell everyone we're only getting a handful of reinforcements!_

She mentally shook herself. What kind of ex-Segunda Espada _was _she? She couldn't stand here worrying about the future, she _never_ used to worry like this about a fight — she never worried at all! She fought to win. End of story.

_I've never stood up against enemies that pay tricks on your mind,_ part of her pointed out. _The stakes never seemed this high._ She never thought she might lose Grimmjow a second time — and permanently.

"Anza, what's wrong?"

She looked up into Rangiku's now concerned blue eyes.

"Just…just thinking about this battle," Anza admitted truthfully. She shook her head. "It's nothing, I shouldn't be worrying."

They both fell silent. Anza's thoughts drifted back to Grimmjow and what would happen after the war —_which we _will_ fuckin' survive! _— and where they'd go. Soul Society would be _bound _to find out sooner or later about their relationship…

"Rangiku?"

"Hmm?"

Anza slipped her hands into her pockets, thinking of Grimmjow's habit of doing the same thing. "You ever…fall in love with someone…and then later you realize loving that person might be…um…a _crime_?"

A sorrowful expression passed across Rangiku's face and Anza immediately regretted asking.

"Yes," answered the strawberry blonde softly. "I can't help loving him, even though it's treason…"

Anza ogled at her friend. _Who's she in love with?_

Then out of nowhere, Rangiku flung her arms around Anza. "Oh, but you're in _love_, that's so _cute_ — _who's the guy?_ Do I get to meet him? Why didn't you mention this be —"

"Ran..gi..ku…you're…strangling…me," gasped Anza.

The Tenth Squad lieutenant immediately drew back. "_So_, who's the guy? _Ooh_! Is _he_ why you wouldn't let me set you up with anyone?"

Anza couldn't help but laugh, despite her fear, sadness, despair… _Everything that makes a Hollow,_ she thought. Rangiku had always been determined to set Anza up on a date. And Anza had always staunchly refused. "Yeah," she answered.

"_So_? How long have you felt like this for him?"

Anza frowned. How long _had_ she loved Grimmjow? She'd enjoyed sparring with him almost from when they'd first fought, though his attitude had taken some getting used to. She'd enjoyed staring at his perfectly-sculpted body for _decades_, enjoyed fucking him and getting fucked by him. But love…?

"Um…" She had to estimate roughly. She must've loved him longer than she'd been aware of at the time. "Maybe…sixty, seventy years?"

She could've sworn Rangiku's eyes popped out of their sockets for a moment and she had to stifle a laugh.

"But — but," the lieutenant spluttered. "Does he have any _clue_?"

Anza rolled her eyes impatiently. She wouldn't love someone _that_ long and not do something about it! "Rangiku, he's my _husband_."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_?" shrieked Rangiku. "Why wasn't _I_ invited to the wedding?" she wailed.

Anza chuckled at that. She realized she missed Rangiku's personality these last few months in the World of the Living. "We didn't have a _wedding_," she answered, a grin tugging her lips up. _A _wedding_ in _Huceco Mundo_? _Anza actually laughed out loud at the thought of Grimmjow agreeing to dress up in a tux or something, with a perfectly-pressed, tucked-in shirt and over-shined shoes… "We just signed a document, had someone oversee it, and that was all. And anyways, I got married _way_ before I met you. Trust me, if I'd known you and if we'd done the whole wedding thing, you'd be first on the invite list."

Rangiku beamed, looking much more relieved. Then her eyes narrowed and gave Anza a devillish grin. "_So_?"

Anza stared back blankly, shocked at the lieutenant's sudden change in expression and mood. "So what?"

"_So_…how is he in _bed_?"

Anza grinned back. "_Unbelievable_."

"_Who_ _is he_?"

Anza's grin vanished. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you, Rangiku," she answered in an empty voice, looking down. "I'm sure you'll find out soon though." Her fists clenched in her pockets. "_Everyone_ will find out at some point…and Yamamoto-soutaicho will probably execute me for it."

Rangiku laid a hand on Anza's shoulder comfortingly. "The man I love is a traitor of Soul Society," she admitted quietly.

Anza's eyes snapped wide open. "_What_?"

Rangiku nodded. There was a look of tenderness that Anza had never seen on her friend's face before. It was a softened, tender look…the way Anza knew she looked when she thought of how much she loved Grimmjow…

"Remember Ichimaru Gin?" she said softly.

_Oh I remember him,_ Anza thought bitterly. _Just not the way you do, Rangiku._

"We grew up together," sighed Rangiku. "I was so lost in Rukongai and I almost died. Gin saved my life. He was my first friend…and the man I fell in love with."

Anza stopped herself from asking whether Ichimaru loved her back. Who knew what the fox-faced ex-Shinigami _really_ thought anyways?

Anza realized Rangiku was looking expectantly at her now. _Shit, she wants me to share my story… There's _no_ fucking way I'm gonna do that. Who knows if there are spies hanging around? I don't think they'll care so much if Rangiku's in love with Ichimaru, it's obvious she isn't here as his _spy_ or something dumb like that. But if they found out about my past…about Grimmjow…_

Maybe it was better only a few Shinigami were being sent to the human world to fight. But Anza knew there was no way to avoid going into her Resurrección. Which meant Rangiku would see her true form…and Captain Kuchiki… She couldn't _betray_ them like this, or make them _think_ she betrayed them…

"Anza? Everything okay, hon?"

"Yeah," she muttered, wishing she wouldn't have to show them the truth in this way…

Would _anyone_ believe her when they learned what she once was? How would they react when they learned she was the same race (for the most part) as their _enemies_ — a Hollow?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter - the fight will begin in 2 chapters so please stay tuned for that. Also, again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Next chapter is partly a flashback of the beginning of Bleach. **

**Until next time - ja ne!**


	19. A Walk to Remember

**Break and Bind**

_"You may live bowing on your knees, but die standing on your feet."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Walk to Remember**

"_Tomorrow, two PM. You and me are going on a walk."_

That was all Rukia had said to him yesterday after he'd recovered from his Hollow's brief takeover. She had left to Urahara's to train, she'd said, then come back in the evening to sleep. He'd asked her if the walk meant a date but she'd ignored him and left to Yuzu's room to sleep.

Ichigo had lain awake in his room asking himself the question for hours, whether she would go on a date with him. His stomach did backflips in anticipation every now and then. At some point he'd fallen asleep, only to wake up and ask himself the same question.

She he'd dressed carefully that morning, scrutinizing his appearance longer than necessary and then, when he couldn't stand looking at orange hair and brown eyes any longer, stormed downstairs to eat something.

It was a sign of how dire the upcoming battle was that Isshin did not greet him overenthusiastically or try to attack him. Instead, he just nodded solemnly at his son and looked out the window.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted his family, sitting down and helping himself to some food. Then he noticed one presence was absent at the table. "Where's Rukia?"

"She went out early," Yuzu told him. "She said she wouldn't be back until this afternoon. Why? Is something wrong, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo glanced around at his dad and caught his eye. From the look Isshin gave him, Yuzu didn't know about the battle. She didn't know her father and brother would be risking their lives in less than two weeks…and might not be coming back.

But looking at her innocent, doe-like face, Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her, to break her like that.

"Nah, everything's fine, Yuzu." He forced a grin on his face and headed to the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"But — you didn't finish your breakfast, Ichi-nii!"

* * *

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling for who knew how long. His thoughts drifted back to what his Hollow had shown him yesterday.

Had he really _done_ that? If he'd had more reiatsu…he would've ended up brutally killing Ulquiorra Cifer, he was sure of it. He wouldn't wish that for anyone, not while he was controlled by his Hollow and had no control over his actions. If he was fighting, he wanted to do it fair.

And Ichigo was sure that in this fight he would turn into that killing machine again. He didn't know any of Les Railles personally, and maybe that was better, it made killing Hollows easier, but… He wanted to stay conscious of his actions, be in_ control _and _aware_. It just didn't seem fair otherwise. It wouldn't feel…_right_. It would be like thoughtless _slaughter. _Maybe _some_ were comfortable with it but he wasn't…

His thoughts swam with images of bloodshed, of pointless battle, for — seconds? hours? — before Yuzu's voice rang up the stairs, calling him for lunch. He dragged himself out of bed but couldn't stomach much food, so he went back to his room, pacing around aimlessly until a rock soared right through his open window.

He furiously stuck his head outside, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT _FOR, IDIOT? YOU REALIZE THAT COULD'VE FUCKING _KILLED_ ME?"

The figure below laughed. "I hope a rock isn't enough to kill you, Ichigo."

"Rukia?"

She glanced up at him. "Come outside. I've got some things to tell you."

Confused, he followed her outside. "So…what's up, Rukia?" he asked. "And where'd you go this morning?"

Rukia barely glanced at him. "Doing some last-minute things," she replied evasively. "But that's not important now." She grabbed his arm and he was suddenly aware that she wasn't in a gigai.

"Wait — Rukia!"

"What?" she demanded, sounding impatient.

"Should I get out of my human body?" he asked, gesturing to himself, then nodding at her shihakusho-clad form.

Rukia sighed. "Do what you want."

Ichigo dashed back into the house, yelling, "Wait for me!" over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs two at a time, sprinting to his bedroom. He looked around frantically, then dashed to Yuzu's room. Every inch of her bed was littered with stuffed animals, some with frilly dresses and some with only their fur.

_Dammit! I don't have _time_ for this!_ he thought angrily. He scanned them all, but no lion revealed itself.

"Dammit, Kon, where the hell are you?"

From underneath the mountain of plushies, a stuffed lion crawled out reluctantly.

"Ichigo! You saved me from that —"

"Can it, Kon. I'm busy," Ichigo muttered impatiently and snatched him up.

"Hey — hey, what do you think you're —"

Ichigo reached down the plushie's mouth and extracted the tiny green soul pill and swallowed it. In a flash, Ichigo emerged in his Shinigami robes.

"Hey, where are you going?" cried Kon in Ichigo's human body.

Ichigo ignored him and ran back to his room, where he leapt out the window to join Rukia. "Let's go."

For a few seconds, Rukia just stood there as if she hadn't heard him. Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly shook her. She gasped in surprise.

"Are we going or not?" he shouted. "You tell me randomly we're going on a walk, then you won't explain _anything_, make me lie awake half the damn night wondering what the hell you're talking about, then, when you finally show up after disappearing this morning, you don't move!"

"You were up half the night thinking about that?" asked Rukia, sounding very intrigued.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he looked away in embarrassment. "Shut up."

Rukia laughed but then suddenly looked serious as she stared up at his house.

"What's up?" asked Ichigo, concerned.

Again, Rukia didn't say anything, but contemplated his house, particularly his bedroom window. As Ichigo opened his mouth, she said quietly, "Do you remember the first time we met? I was so surprised a human could see me." She grinned. "I kicked your ass so hard, remember?"

"Hey! I threw off that kidou you put on me!" he defended.

"Pssh! That was the most basic binding spell I could put on you."

"Yeah? Well I bet I could throw off anything —"

"And then," she cut across him, still speaking in a soft voice, "we heard that Hollow attacking your sisters. You threw off my kidou spell with strength I've never seen in a human. You ran at a Hollow with a chair, remember?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, that was kinda dumb."

Rukia smiled. "Maybe it was stupidity…but after that day I thought…maybe it was something else. You were willing to protect your sisters at any cost, Ichigo. And when you found out the Hollows were drawn to _your_ reiatsu, you were willing to sacrifice yourself because you wouldn't be held responsible for anyone's death. You stood in front of the Hollow and told him that if he wanted your soul, he'd have to fight you for it."

Rukia stepped a few feet away from him, seemingly lost in thought. "And here…I was injured by the Hollow. I told you that if you wanted to save them, your family, there was only one way. You would have to become a Shinigami yourself."

"And you transferred some of your powers to me," finished Ichigo, moving towards her.

"Not _some_," corrected Rukia. "I meant to only give some, but you took all of them."

Ichigo grinned. "Right. I forgot that."

Rukia punched him on the arm. "Idiot! Now come on," she said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him. "We need to get going."

"About time," muttered Ichigo.

* * *

They walked in silence, Ichigo very confused as to what she wanted. They passed by Tatsuki's house and still Rukia didn't say anything. They approached a park at the end of their neighborhood and Rukia led him in.

"Do you remember this park?"

Ichigo racked his brains. He'd come here as a child with Tatsuki or with his mother, but that couldn't be what Rukia was referring to. "Do I get a hint?" he joked.

But Rukia was serious when she turned to face him. "I got paged about a Hollow in this park. We saw it chasing a young boy's soul. You wanted to save him but I wouldn't let you."

Ichigo leaned back against the fence. "I remember now," he said quietly. "You said you'd only let me go if I promised to treat all souls the same, not just save the ones convenient to me."

Rukia nodded.

"And…you told me 'be prepared to save all other spirits as well. Be prepared to save them even if it means chasing them all around and sacrificing yourself'."

"But you still wouldn't listen to me," continued Rukia with a smile, coming to lean against the fence next to him. "You wanted to do things your own way, you didn't care about duty. And you asked me about duty. You said, when I risked my life to save you from the first Hollow you fought, was that duty or was it something else." She looked up at him. "I never told you, but you were right. There are some things that go beyond duty, some things you have to ignore everything you were taught, all the rules you are supposed to follow…to end up doing the right thing."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and retorted, "That's so cheesy."

Rukia's face contorted to a scowl. "Shut up." She smacked him on the shoulder (the highest point she could reach) and then dragged him intentionally over the fence rather than around it. He crashed down on the other side, wincing in pain.

"Hey! What the hell — _RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

* * *

Rukia walked in silence for a few more blocks. Ichigo, still feeling the dull throb of pain where he'd landed on his back, did not attempt to initiate conversation. Finally, Rukia stopped at a street corner and led him down the residential road. It looked vaguely familiar to Ichigo, though he couldn't quite remember where he'd seen those houses before… He thought it had something to do with leeks and red bean paste, but he couldn't think why that would be…

"I began following you around," Rukia spoke suddenly, jolting Ichigo out of his reverie. "And good thing I did, because without me you wouldn't have found out about Orihime's brother, the Hollow."

_That's how I know this neighborhood! _Ichigo thought. _This is Inoue's street!_

"I told you that all Hollows were once human souls. You didn't like that," she added with a small smile.

"Well of course I didn't!" cried Ichigo. "You think I wanted to hurt a human?"

"Do you remember what happened that night, Ichigo?" asked Rukia, stopping a few doors down from Inoue's house.

Ichigo nodded curtly. It wasn't a happy memory. "Inoue was with Tatsuki and Inoue's brother — that Hollow — showed up and tried to attack them. He _did_ attack them," he amended, scowling. "He pulled out Inoue's soul, so you could see her Chain of Fate." He shook his head and stared right at Rukia. "You told me I had to kill him — he might have been a human once, but now he's a monster."

Ichigo leaned back and stared up at Inoue's house.

"And you told him about the responsibility of an older brother," Rukia added passionately. "An older brother must protect his younger siblings."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment at this sudden enraptured behavior, then shrugged it off, figuring it was another cheesy thing.

"Inoue tried to protect us," he continued, trying to change the subject.

Rukia nodded, serious once more. "She said to the Hollow it was her fault he was forced to remain bound to her, rather than be able to pass on. His mask broke and he wanted to 'kill' himself. I told you that we Shinigami really purify Hollows so they can go on to Soul Society."

"And that's how Inoue got her powers. From those hairpins her brother gave her."

"And similarly, Chad started to get his powers from that cursed bird he got with the trapped soul inside that a Hollow had used as bait." Rukia grimaced at the lengths a Hollow would go to devour human souls. "He couldn't even _see _the Hollow and I directed him to fight it."

Ichigo nodded. "Later when that idiot Ishida unleashed a shitload of Hollows around Karakura Town, Chad protected Karin and got his powers."

Rukia nodded and briskly began to walk again.

"Wait — where the hell are you taking me _now_?" he yelled, running after her.

She didn't bother to stop and said over her shoulder, "You'll see." She broke into a run, which turned into shunpo.

Behind her, Ichigo cursed and leapt after her, wondering where the hell she was taking him and how the hell was this supposed to be a date. Well, maybe it wasn't after all…

Rukia started to slow down and Ichigo quickly decelerated. He looked around and a chill slipped down his spine. Why the _hell_ would she take him _here_? Once a year was enough.

"You know where we are," Rukia told him, stopping in a forested area. The forest by the cemetery where his mother was buried. "I confronted you here about your mother. You told me you could see ghosts all your life, and I asked if a Hollow killed your mother, intending you to be its target."

Ichigo's hands clenched into fists. "I thought I told you not to fucking bring that up!"

Rukia rolled her eyes but when she spoke, her voice was quiet and consoling, quite unlike her usual tone. "You know now it wasn't your fault, Ichigo," she told him gently.

Ichigo leaned against a tree and said nothing.

"Then a Hollow showed up," Rukia went on. "The very same one which had killed your mother was attacking your sisters. Grand Fisher."

Ichigo's jaw clenched as he recalled that fight. That bastard had taunted him with Masaki's image, and he'd learned his terrible mistake which had caused her death. Unable to distinguish the difference between spirits and living humans, he'd rushed to the river, where he thought he saw a girl about to drown herself. He'd only wanted to save her…and instead, the one person he'd give anything to save, his mother, had died. Grand Fisher had taunted him with his mother's image, using her as a shield, since he knew Ichigo could never hurt her. The damn Hollow took advantage of this, putting up her image in front of Ichigo when he'd tried to attack. His hesitation enabled the Hollow to pierce through him.

But then, when Ichigo was severely weakened and about to be delivered the final shot…Masaki had risen up. The other Shinigami that had followed Rukia said it was Masaki's dying wish; the lure in her form remembered it and spoke to Ichigo through it.

"I'm so proud," she had said, with her arms wide open. Soft, gentle light surrounded her. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin, and you, Ichigo. I'm so proud to have known you. Ichigo, live. Be strong. Be gentle. And smile. Ichigo, thank you," were her last words as she floated upwards.

His mother's last thoughts had resonated through him, and through them he'd found the strength to stand, to pull out the Hollow's tendril which held him in place, and he'd charged at Grand Fisher and attacked, drawing blood. But the Hollow had escaped.

And Ichigo had vowed to continue as a Shinigami so he could become stronger to protect people who were targeted by Hollows. And he'd done it ever since.

"Do you remember what happened afterwards, Ichigo?" asked Rukia quietly.

Ichigo turned to her, trying to rack his brains. In the few moments' pause, however, Rukia leapt back into the air again.

It took Ichigo a few more seconds to realize where she'd gone.

"WAIT A SECOND! DAMMIT, RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOT AGAIN!" He yelled and shot after her.

* * *

"I hope this is the last place we're going," Ichigo grumbled, descending rather sloppily in his rush to follow her.

Rukia didn't answer and leaned against one of the fences on the side of the road.

"I tried to run away from you all, remember?" she said softly, staring at a spot to the right of his head. "I was becoming too attached to this world in the two or three months I'd been here, so I tried to run away from it all. I thought I was putting you in too much danger, so I ran away to confront the two Shinigami who had been sent by Soul Society to capture me."

Recollection flooded Ichigo's mind — images reeled in front of his eyes like an old-fashioned film. He wasn't going to forget Rukia's runaway attempt any time soon. He and Kon trying to figure out Rukia's coded message…finally figuring out that she didn't want him to intervene… Struggling to extract the soul pill from Kon's plushie body, only to have Urahara Kisuke drop by and help him exit his human body so he could save Rukia…

"Renji and Byakuya," muttered Ichigo. He usually overlooked the fact that he'd once hated the Sixth Squad Captain and Lieutenant with a flaming, burning, consuming anger, for coming like that, duty-bound with no mercy…

Renji had been too quick and too strong for him, injuring him severely on the shoulder. He'd sunken to his knees, the pain unbearable, but unwilling to show to Renji how much it hurt.

Renji had taunted him, berating him for his foolishness for coming out of safety and getting involved when Rukia so clearly wanted him to stay at home. And Renji had mocked Ichigo's power, calling him an "overnight Shinigami", unable to compare to "real ones" like himself and Byakuya.

Ichigo had retaliated, managing a small scratch on Renji's chin, but the Lieutenant went farther. He transformed his zanpakuto into Shikai and slashed into Ichigo's other shoulder.

"But you wouldn't give up," Rukia went on, a tiny smile gracing her features. "I'd had a feeling you'd come to try and stop me," she told him. "But I'd hoped that Renji's attacks would make you realize the power gap between you, and you would give up. I told you to run away, to save yourself, because Renji would _kill_ you if you didn't stop.

"But you wouldn't let him. Your reiatsu suddenly exploded and you attacked Renji before he could take in what was happening. All of the sudden you gained the upper hand — and then your zanpakuto snapped. And then…and then Nii-sama —"

"Destroyed me," finished Ichigo. "But I still wouldn't let him beat me," he added with a grin. "It was pretty dumb, thinking back on it, but…" His features sobered. "If I had the choice to go back, I'd do it again."

Rukia shook her head. "Even if it meant your death, Ichigo?"

"But I wouldn't die. I _couldn't_ die." As the words spilled from his mouth, Ichigo thought he was beginning to realize what the point of this "walk" was all about. "There was something my dad told me at my mom's grave, after I killed that Hollow that tried to attack Yuzu and Karin. He said, 'Live to the fullest. Age to the fullest. Go bald to the fullest. And die long after I do'. Strange thing to tell your son, isn't it?"

Rukia leapt off the fence and approached him. "I don't think it's strange," she told him. "It's only fitting to tell a son like you those words. I think he knew you'd be facing this self-doubt, Ichigo," she added wisely. "He knew one day saying, 'I will win' won't be enough to keep you going, and you'd be swept by your fears, uncertainties — even as far as falling prey to your Hollow.

"He knows you well, Ichigo, even if he may not show it. I think your father has been more involved in your life than you think."

"Doesn't make me feel better that _he's_ fighting too," muttered Ichigo.

Rukia kicked his shins, making him fall to the ground. "Shut up," she growled threateningly. "Nothing stood in your way when you fought Renji and Nii-sama, even though you were terribly unmatched. You almost died, if Urahara hadn't stepped in.

"Nothing stopped you from breaking all boundaries, severing your Chain of Fate to begin the Hollowfication process," she added sternly, though her eyes held pride. "Nothing stopped you, or Ishida, or Chad, or Orihime from breaking into Soul Society — a suicidal mission — just to save me from execution."

Rukia paused for a moment to smile.

"To you, nothing stood in your way, not really. Your determination was so strong, you overcame some of the strongest Shinigami to save me. During the Bount invasion, it was the same. You wouldn't let them win because losing was not an option to you. Losing would mean everyone you were protecting would die. Not only we who fought with you, but all of humans and Shinigami alike.

"With the Arrancar it was no different." Ichigo tensed, then immediately leapt to his feet in anger at the mention of the Hollow-Shinigami hybrids. Rukia said nothing of it. "They had captured Orihime, and you _would _get her back. You _would_ save her. We all came to help, but you always fought the stongest, the hardest.

"Even in Hueco Mundo, you still had that quality to you; I could see it in your eyes. You wouldn't let them win. If they were going to stand against you, prevent you from taking Orihime out of there, you'd destroy them. And you know, that's one of the things I like most about you." She grinned, now catching his eye. "You keep on going, even if it seems hopeless. You have a fighter's spirit, Ichigo, but not just that. You fight for a reason that isn't bloodlust, or duty, or pride… You fight to protect. And that's what makes you strong."

Ichigo stared at her, everything clicking into place. It was true, every word of it. He knew now he had to fight without doubts…but _could_ he?

Rukia stamped her foot impatiently. "You idiot, Ichigo! After all the effort I put into this —" She grabbed him forcefully by the front of his shihakusho and pulled him to her eye-level. Without hesitation, she kissed him, putting all of her frustration into it.

For a few moments, Ichigo couldn't move. He couldn't believe it was actually happening…!

Then his mind caught up with him and he gently enfolded Rukia into his arms, forgetting all his nervousness, forgetting everything. All that mattered was that she was here, kissing him, everything was right…

Rukia broke apart, one hand still gripping his lapel. She looked up with a fierce expression on her face, but Ichigo could feel her kindness in the depths of her eyes.

"Rukia…" he whispered softly.

"Ichigo," she said in a strong voice. "You're going to fight and win. No matter how high the stakes are this time. You're going to win. Not just to save everyone, not just for your friends' sake, not just for your family's sake, and not for my sake either. You're going to win to _prove_ you can do it. I believe in you that you can do it." Her grip tightened.

For the first time since the news about Les Railles had come, Ichigo felt some form of assurance. Her words had sliced through the tangled webs of doubt that had been plaguing him since defeating Ulquiorra Cifer.

"You _will_ win this fight, Ichigo," she told him, her violet eyes boring into his own. "And no one has to die."

He nodded, feeling his old confidence surge through him. "I know."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in uploading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter the fight begins so I'll try to put it out as soon as I can! Ja ne!**


	20. No Turning Back

**Break and Bind**

**Hello, my lovely readers! WOW! I am so sorry for the long wait in delivering this (I hope) epic battle! I've been lazy (and also insanely busy) the past few months, but now it's back to writing, and I'm pleased to say the next several chapters are in the process of being edited! So here's the first installment of the battle!**

**A/N: I changed the outcome of the battle with Aizen: to fit the storyline of _Break and Bind_, I've made him retreat not long after the battle had begun, telling Ichigo and crew they wouldn't have to worry about him for a while.**

* * *

_"Red like blood. White like bone. Red like solitude. White like silence. Red like the senses of a beast. White like the heart of a god. Red like molten hatred. White like chilling cries of pain. Red like the shadows that feed on the night. Like a sigh piercing the moon It shines white, and scatters red."_

* * *

**Chapter 20: No Turning Back**

They all gathered in an isolated field, far from human civilization. As a protective measure, Urahara transported the nearby towns to Soul Society and put the inhabitants in a deep sleep, as he had done during the battle against Aizen, before the ex-Shinigami had retreated.

It was the morning of the battle with Les Railles.

Everyone present was unusually tense; you could feel it in the air. This was one fight where nothing could be expected or underestimated. Though some of their party had faced Les Railles before, no one knew what these creatures' motives were, who they answered to, or what their special skills were; the ones encountered in Soul Society and by the Jaegerjaquezes had not displayed any special skills, though the Espada had mentioned illusions. Worst was, no one really knew how strong these creatures were; no one knew if the two-odd months they'd spent preparing for the battle would be enough. And doubts were scattered among the group like seeds that had begun to sprout. Friends were distant with one another, lovers (or potential lovers) and spouses had become distracted, and everyone had shut themselves off in their own worlds as the last few days before the battle drifted away like a blossom plucked off its tree by a gust of wind.

Reinforcements came in pairs or threes as the sun rose higher in the sky that morning. First the Shinigami sent by Yamamoto showed up at around half-past eight, followed by, seemingly accidentally, the Visored, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Kurosaki Isshin.

All Shinigami present (with the exception of the Visored, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Anza) stared at the Espada with mingled looks of distrust and anger.

"Got a fuckin' problem?" growled Grimmjow, irritated at the stares all around.

"Long time no see," drawled Hirako Shinji, appearing in front of the blue-haired Espada. The blond Visored's attention was diverted by the presence of the red-violet-haired Shinigami, standing just to Grimmjow's left. "I don't believe I've met you before," he added to Anza. "Hirako Shinji, Visored," he introduced himself with a bow.

Anza covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from giggling.

"Might I have your name, beautiful flower?" Shinji asked next, stretching out his hand to capture hers —

_SWISH!_

A sword slashed between where Shinji's hand had reached out, and where Anza's had remained, refusing to take it. Everyone glanced up to see who the owner of the sword was…

"Grimmjow?" mused Shinji, his hand still reached out. His trademark toothy grin spread onto his face. "Jealous?"

The Sexta Espada didn't answer and violently swung at Shinji again with his zanpakuto. The blond man easily leapt out of the way. Grimmjow made to follow but Anza put a hand on his arm. "Don't," she murmured. "I think they're coming."

Grimmjow glared at Shinji. "Don't think this is over, Hirako," he growled.

About twenty feet away, Rangiku was watching the scene with interest. She caught Anza's eye and jerked her head in the direction of the blue-haired Espada, a curious expression on her face_. "__Is that him?__"_ she mouthed, referring to their conversation about who Anza's husband was.

Anza gave her a half-exasperated look in response, her hand still on the Espada's arm, and nodded. Rangiku noticed a small smile on the darker-haired Shinigami's lips.

"He's _hot,_" the strawberry blonde mouthed back. "And a jackass."

Anza laughed; the Espada turned to look at her. She gave Rangiku a look that clearly said, "Yeah, pretty much."

A snapping noise brought everyone's attention back to the fight; more Visored, Shinigami, and even Espada had been distracted by the most controversial couple in the vicinity.

Everyone's hands snapped to their zanpakuto, eyes on the sky, where a pair of doors had appeared.

"French-style doors?" mused Urahara loud enough for everyone to hear. They could see what looked like dark, solidified shadows behind the windows. "_That's_ a new way to travel."

"No doubt drawing upon the French name for their species," remarked Szayel Aporro Granz smoothly, light catching his glasses and briefly reflecting off them.

"The French always travel in style," sighed Yumichika.

The doors opened, and first all they could see was a mass of black in the doorway. Then the mass shot towards them.

"They're coming," muttered Ichigo, more to prepare himself than anything.

All present didn't need to be told twice. Hands leapt to the hilts of zanpakuto. There could be no turning back now, no more doubts. They would fight, no matter the consequences.

At long last, the battle with Les Railles had begun.

* * *

Ichigo shot up into the air, one thought running through his mind. _I don't know what these guys want, but we're gonna defeat them all._

_Someone's confident now,_ his Hollow mused teasingly.

This time Ichigo wasn't fazed. Rukia's talk with him over a week ago had jolted him to his senses. He'd vowed never to let go and give up like that again.

_You don't bother me anymore,_ Ichigo told his Hollow, as he shot up closer to Les Railles. As he approached them, he could see distinctions in the mass of black and deep red. Forms became clearer, well-defined, and hundreds of golden, pupil-less eyes shone brightly at him, mocking him. They reminded him of a pack of wolves, waiting to devour their prey.

But Ichigo was ready. He yelled, "BANKAI!" His Shinigami kimono turning to a black cloak. Zangetsu turned into a sleek, slim black blade. Tensa Zangetsu. He raised it high above his head, shouting, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Deep red flame-like reiatsu shot out, sweeping across their ranks. The light blinded him momentarily, and it looked like he'd obliterated them all. And when the smoke cleared, it looked like he had. Nothing was there, and he couldn't sense any reiatsu. Instinctively, he wanted to rejoice, but he knew better than that.

He whipped around impulsively, but nothing was there. Wildly, he spun in all directions, his frantic glances seeing no one around him…

_No one…?_

Where _was_ everyone? He looked down but the ground was empty of all people. His eyes widened in horror. They couldn't have — No, he would've been able to tell if anything had happened to them…_Wouldn't _he?

A soft chuckle from behind alerted him. Ichigo spun around…to see empty space again.

"Where the hell _are_ you?" Ichigo yelled in frustration. "I'm not playing games!"

The voice chuckled again by his right ear. Ichigo violently swung at the space but only met air. "Ah, but playing games makes this battle all the more fun, does it not…Kurosaki Ichigo?" The voice was rough but had a buzzing quality to it, like someone was talking from behind a dying speaker.

Ichigo felt his knuckles whiten on his grip on Zangetsu. "How d'you know my name!" he yelled, feeling stupid shouting at thin air…Until the air in front of him shifted and darkened, a shape morphing before him.

It barely looked solid, almost like a shadow or smoke trying to mimic a person's shape, but still looking insubstantial. It was about his height. Its body was stick-thin, curving in an "S"-like shape, colored like his Getsuga Tensho. Its face was thin, reminding him of a demon, especially with its glowing yellow eyes, slanted almost like a cat's, with no whites or pupils. It had a black hole for a mouth. It held what looked like a sword made of the same insubstantial material as its body.

"Oh we know all about you and your… _friends_," the thing answered, its mouth widening in what almost looked like a smile. It reminded Ichigo of a Jack-o'-lantern. "We've been watching your progress for quite some time. It is useless to fight us. You have nothing to hide from us."

Ichigo stared back determinedly. "If you know everything about us," he replied, "you should know that I — NEVER — GIVE — UP!" he roared, shooting himself at the Raille, sword raised high.

He slashed at the thing; it morphed into wispy smoke, twisting into another shape to avoid the sharpened edge of Zangetsu. When Ichigo moved his sword, the Raille went back to its original shape.

He frowned. _The Espada didn't mention these guys were shape shifters,_ he thought, a bit annoyed.

He raised his sword high again, preparing to strike. He yelled and the Raille, thinking Ichigo would attack then, started to vanish, but Ichigo had anticipated this and changed the direction of his swing mid-strike, catching the Raille in the chest. It gasped, spewing some black cloudlike substance, before vanishing into red-black smoke that dispersed into nothingness.

_Did I…kill it?_ Ichigo wondered, staring at the spot where it had vanished. The things weren't even fully solid, so how could he tell —

"DAMMIT, KUSOSAKI, ARE YA FUCKIN' _BLIND_?"

Ichigo was suddenly buffeted out of the way, almost losing his balance as something white appeared where he'd been standing. There was a flash of a bit of light blue and a_ whoosh _of a sword slashing through the air. Four spots of black and red smoke smudged the sky as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez turned around to scowl at him.

"Are you a fuckin' _idiot_? Fuckin' PAY _ATTENTION_!" he yelled.

"Grimmjow…?" said Ichigo blankly.

The Espada's eyes narrowed. "Don't get any ideas, Kurosaki." He looked away and muttered, "I just owed you one from Hueco Mundo, for saving my life from Nnoitra."

* * *

_Grimmjow closed his eyes and blue light outlined his features. His resurrección vanished; his coat and hakama returned, his hair shortened, and his zanpakuto returned to his hand._

_He stood, hunched over, panting, gasping, a puddle of his own blood before him._

"_I don't lose," he rasped, chest heaving as he struggled to draw breath. He began to stagger towards Ichigo, who watched him, stunned. "I…I'll never go down…to someone like you!" Grimmjow roared, forcing himself to charge at his rival._

_Ichigo flung Zangetsu away to grab Grimmjow's wrist before he struck._

"_That's enough, Grimmjow," Ichigo told the Espada calmly, tightly gripping his wrist. "You've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting down anyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule…what's the point of it all?"_

_Grimmjow said nothing. Ichigo continued,_

"_If you loathe me so much, I'll fight whenever you want. So let it go for now!"_

_Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he wrenched his wrist out of the Shinigami's grasp._

"_Never!" he yelled. "You're —"_

_But his words were cut short but a sudden, excruciating pain in his collarbone, something cleaving him in two —_

_Warm blood spurted everywhere and Ichigo was too stunned to move, eyes wide and staring in disbelief. A groan of pain excaped Grimmjow's lips as he fell, limp and gasping for air, and crashed onto the sand of the Hueco Mundo desert._

_A rattle of a chain alerted Ichigo and he watched the progression of the axe-like double crescent slide back to its owner._

"_Damn, you're a sore loser," remarked a drawling voice. Ichigo, eyes wide, watched in stunned amazement. A dark-haired, lanky figure in the white Arrancar uniform caught it and swung it in a half-arc. "Just die already."_

_The Arrancar's mouth widened into a smile more sinister and chilling than any Ichigo had seen Grimmjow smile. "He's mine now," the Arrancar declared before beginning to step towards Ichigo._

"_Who…are you?" gasped Ichigo, still unable to move. "An Espada?"_

_The figure continued to progress towards Ichigo, his large teeth bared in a sadistic grin._

_Finally Ichigo's senses caught up to him. "I asked who you are!" he yelled, anger filling him. "Answer me!"_

_Below him, Grimmjow grunted in pain, struggling to sit up. "Nnoitra," he gasped, "you son of a…"_

"_Whoa, you're still alive?" Nnoitra sneered._

_Nnoitra leapt in the air, weapon outstretched. In a split second, Ichigo realized what the Arrancar was about to do. His hand shot out to grab Zangetsu and flung himself in front of Grimmjow. With all his strength, he held off the crescent axe as Nnoitra sent it crashing down._

"_Huh? What the hell're you doing?"_

"_That's my line!" Ichigo countered. "Why are you attacking someone who can't even move?"_

"_HA!" cried Nnoitra and flung Ichigo away. Turning to the wounded Sexta, Nnoitra sneered, "The hell is this shit, Grimmjow?" _

_Grimmjow stared at him, eyes wide and teeth gritted together to prevent himself from crying out in the agonizing pain._

"_First the enemy kicks your ass, then you let him save your life?" Turning his attention back to Ichigo, Nnoitra continued, "What's your name, Shinigami?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo."_

* * *

Grimmjow was now glaring at him again, as if already regretting saving his life just now. Ichigo nodded to him and shunpo'd away to find more Les Railles to fight.

* * *

_Is he fuckin' _retarded_? _Grimmjow thought furiously, watching Ichigo shunpo to find another opponent.

The Espada turned away to do the same, his thoughts burning with rage. What was that damn Shinigami's _problem_? He was fuckin' _asking_ to be killed, if he, Grimmjow, hadn't done that bastard a favor and saved his worthless ass.

Now Grimmjow was regretting it. Sure he's owed Kurosaki a favor…but maybe he should've let that fucktard die instead. That would show _him_ what happened when you didn't pay attention in a fight…

Grimmjow mentally shook his head. Why the fuck was he wasting his time thinking about that damn carrot-top Shinigami?

He sonido'd away scowling. He clutched Pantera tighter, his eyes scanning the sky for more Railles. He spotted one and shot towards it, sword ready for blood.

The Railles smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing upside down by Grimmjow's head. He glared at it and thrust Pantera upwards, but the Raille disappeared again, reappearing behind him.

"Dammit, why won't you just stay in one fuckin' place?" he growled and slammed his sword at the fuckin' thing, chasing it wherever it appeared to, but it was always a few seconds too quick for him.

More curses flew from his lips, which just encouraged it further. It leapt from place to place 360 degrees around him before he even struck at it. More appeared next to it; even Grimmjow's highly perceptive eyes couldn't count them. He gritted his teeth and clawed his left hand, a bright red Cero charging in his palm. Eyes flashing back and forth and trying to take aim, he fired it off. It exploded, spanning his entire field of vision and beyond.

The moment he released it, Grimmjow whipped around with inhuman speed, swinging his sword to slash at anything that got in his way. He started to grin as more wisps of smoke disappeared. Up, right, left… He shot a Bala, much faster than a Cero, to catch any fuckers that tried to escape.

Grimmjow looked around. They seemed to be all dead; he couldn't _sense_ any… But that didn't make a damn difference; these Railles things didn't seem to have reiatsu anyway.

Whatever.

He shot off to find more of them — not like they were hard to find. A swarm descended on him, blocking off every escape route.

"So, ya wanna try and fuck with me?" he called to them, sheathing his sword. Some gave him what he thought were puzzled looks — it was hard to tell 'cuz all he could tell of their faces were their glowing eyes and a blank space for a mouth. They didn't answer him and he smirked. He'd show them not to fuck around in a fight. If these fuckers fought normally then maybe he would've enjoyed it. But they were just acting like it was a _game,_ trying to mess with his head. Needless to say, Grimmjow was not amused.

He looked around at the horde that closed him off from the others. He wondered whether these "Les Railles" thought he'd sacrifice himself or something stupid like that, so everyone else could fight on in his name…

Who did Les Railles think he _was_? _Kurosaki Ichigo_? Grimmjow wasn't about to play the hero, it wasn't his style.

So he rolled his eyes and growled, "Bring it on, fuckers."

Moving as one, it seemed, they all closed in to scratch, pinch, stab, slice, and otherwise maim him, sometimes using their sharp, spindly fingers to do it, and sometimes using an array of weapons he hadn't seen on them before. All the weapons were the same color as their stick-like bodies and as he watched, the weapons would sometimes turn to smoke, melting into the Railles' arms or hands, then later reappear as a different weapon.

_Their weapons are part of their bodies,_ he realized, kicking one away that tried to attack using some weird-ass claw thing. He raised his reiatsu a little to see if this would faze them. They just looked at him with widened eyes for a moment before moving in to re-attack. Not like they could really do much to him; they couldn't get past his Hierro, so the scratches they tried to make on him didn't even draw blood.

He unsheathed Pantera again, so quickly it almost looked blurred, even to him, slashing out at whoever was nearest, before replacing it in its sheath before they even noticed.

They gave him that dumb widened-eyes look again, like they were surprised or scared. He wasn't fooled. If they thought he was gonna show mercy 'cuz they were scared, they were wrong.

Grimmjow pulled his zanpakuto slightly from its sheath so a few inches of metal showed. Gripping the hilt with his right hand, he slid two fingers from his left hand down the sharpened edge, drawing blood. He raised his hand, clawing it, and yelled, "GRAN REY CERO!"

Blue flared before his eyes, wiping out every damn thing in front of him. Grimmjow sonido'd the now-cleared way and directed the Cero at the Railles that had been beside, above, behind, or below him.

"Damn bugs," he muttered, making sure there were none left (though it was hard to tell when they didn't give off any reiatsu). He was about to sonido somewhere else to find more, when another one appeared in front of him. But this one looked different. It had the same thin face, glowing eyes, and weird-shaped body, but its hole of a mouth had several thick, jagged teeth inside and its torso looked like it was made up of three or four Railles' S-shaped bodies sewn together. Its limbs looked like flattened ropes and hung limply by its sides.

"What the fuck are you?" demanded Grimmjow.

"That is none of your concern," it drawled. It had one of those annoying-as-shit voices, the type that belonged to people who thought they were superior to you and treated everyone like shit. There were a lot of those in Las Noches, but as the Sexta Espada, he made _them_ respect _him_, whether or not they wanted to.

This guy seemed more arrogant and obnoxious than the other Railles, so Grimmjow assumed it was more powerful than them. Whatever. He wouldn't waste much time with this one; the other ones were so weak, he wasn't even sweating yet! He shot another Cero at it and turned to leave.

Except that this one wasn't affected by his Cero at all.

It held the red ball of energy in its palm. Its jagged teeth were bared. "Do you think _this_ meager excuse for an attack had _any_ effect on me, Espada?" it jeered.

Grimmjow turned back around, grin forming on his lips. "You're not as weak as the other ones," he commented. "But that doesn't mean _shit_!" he roared, unsheathing Pantera as he shot himself at the Raille.

* * *

Rukia deflected the Raille effortlessly and encased its dozen or so comrades in ice. She was working her way steadily through the crowd that had launched itself at her. But something was nagging her in the back of her head.

_That doesn't feel right._

It shouldn't be _this_ easy to fight through Les Railles, even in spite of their large numbers. She snuck a glance around. Only Ichigo had gone into Bankai, and most Shinigami hadn't even begun to use Shikai. And they fought their group of Railles with apparent ease. Some even fought a Raille that look different than the crowd most fought. _Are they more powerful Railles?_ she wondered.

"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!" she cried and encased another fifteen or so Railles in an ice block. She then shunpo'd to the remaining ones and slashed through them. They melted into smoke just as her ice pillars cracked and a mountain of smoke rose from them.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Rukia spun around, her hand tightening on Sode no Shirayuki. Another Raille stood there, its mouth curved in what she thought was probably a smirk. But…its edges were smoking and as she watched, became more solid…

"Congratulations," it drawled. Rukia glared at it, detecting sarcasm in its voice. "You got through all fifty of my _companions_, with that _lovely_ ice technique. Fascinating. Wonderful."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. What was this creature trying to provoke her into doing? Was it trying to get her to feel overconfident? Lure her into a false sense of security?

She took a steadying breath. _I shouldn't worry about that now,_ she thought her eyes never straying from its face. _Whatever it's trying to do I won't fall for it!_

She held her zanpakuto steady in front of her, ready for whatever attack it threw at her.

Except it just stood there smirking.

Rukia's blood boiled.

She hated that smug way about it, that smirk…

But most of all, she hated the way it'd _praised_ her. The mocking way its words slithered across the air, the way they tried to slip into her ears, bubbling like a foul poison that threatened to consume her if she gave into what they told her to believe.

She wondered if it cared at all about this fight, the way it seemed so… so unruffled, almost serene…

"How can you stand there and talk about your dead comrades like that?" she shouted at him.

"Simple," it answered, putting his hands on his hips. "If it were not for their sacrifice, _I_ wouldn't be here, standing in front of you, to discuss it."

Rukia gripped sword staring at him in angry confusion. "What are talking about? Explain yourself! What do you mean _your sacrifice_?"

It laughed now, a chilling laugh of no mercy. "So many questions from such a _tiny_ girl."

"_Why you —_!" she roared, swinging her sword high above her head and charging at him. Blood pounded in her ears and adrenaline rushed through her. She swung at its exposed torso; it vanished into a rippling, gas-like substance, cleanly avoiding the blade and re-forming itself at her unprotected side. Noticing this, she quickly turned to shield her ribs from it and fell into a defensive stance.

"My, my," it drawled. "Paranoid, are we? Scared that I might…_strike_?" He jumped, as if to leap into an attack.

Rukia dove back, putting more distance between them.

The Raille laughed again. "_Oops_. Just kidding."

That did it.

Roaring, Rukia shunpo'd behind him, stabbing Sode no Shirayuki as hard as she could into its somewhat-insubstantial body. He let out a muffled choking noise before vanishing into smoke…

…Only to have the smoke seemingly reshape itself into another Raille...? The smoke condensed and soon body parts became discernable: head, arms, torso, legs. Rukia's eyes widened in horror as it began to move, shaking its limbs, which were still mostly smoke.

Suddenly it lunged, one of its hands stretching into a jagged point, aimed straight for abdomen. Still stunned by its sudden formation, she couldn't move and it was out of sheer instinct that her right hand swung up, deflecting it with Sode no Shirayuki. But she wasn't quick enough to fully force it away, and it caught her left side, easily ripping through her shihakusho and sinking into her flesh.

She gasped at the blinding pain, sharper than any sword point she'd even been sliced with. Gritting her teeth and panting, she drew back, one hand on the gash. It didn't feel deep but it stung like nothing she had ever experienced and she fought hard not to let the tears slip from her eyes.

"Hurt, didn't it?" the Raille sneered. Its voice was different from the other's, slightly higher, and its body was slimmer and a tighter-coiled S-shape than the other, making it seem rounder around the edges. Rukia suspected this one just might be female. But she wouldn't be fooled into a sense of calm that she now fought a woman…thing. The burning gash proved that.

She tightened her stance, waiting for her opponent to move again.

"Don't expect me to be as easy to kill as your other opponents," the Raille told her. "_I_ know how you snuck up on the last one like a _coward_, attacking when his back was turned. _I _won't be as generous!" she spat and threw herself at Rukia, the sharpened point of a spear now protruding from her left arm.

"I am _not_ a coward," said Rukia quietly as she blocked the female Raille's attack.

"Then _prove_ it!" the other woman roared, striking this time with both arms, each now ending in what resembled a chain saw.

"San no mai: Shirafune!" Vinelike tendrils of ice flew from Sode no Shirayuki to wrap around the sharp edges of the saws, then to crawl their way up the Raille's arms and across her torso.

"What the _hell_?" Rukia's opponent muttered, struggling against the tough ice which bound her in a vice-like grip. She couldn't move her arms or torso in any direction…though her feet, Rukia, realized, were still free…

Taking careful but quick aim, Rukia cried, Hadō #33! Sōkatsui — Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

A white and blue flash of light shot out from the palm of her hand and for a few seconds, all she could see was white blinding light. Rukia gripped Sode no Shirayuki, not daring to move in case her plan didn't work…

But then there was the telltale smoke that seemed to indicate a Raille's death. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. She'd done it. She'd killed that female Raille. The wound that woman-thing had given her still burned a bit, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding. Gingerly, she put her hand to the spot. A scab had formed.

Rukia looked back up, then on either side of herself. Nothing. Did that mean she'd defeated all —

Sharp, brutal, excruciating _agony_ shot through her torso. She felt like she was being ripped from within. Heat blossomed in the center of her chest.

She looked down and gasped.

Something that looked awfully like a Raille's arm with a scythe's blade protruded from her chest. Her own blood burst forth, dampening her shihakusho.

"Look familiar?" jeered another Raille from behind her. This one had a deeper voice than the previous one, but at this point, Rukia didn't care. A groan of pain escaped her and tears blurred her vision. "This was how you killed the first intermediate-ranked Raille you fought. Like a _coward_."

The female Raille's words came back to her.

"…_snuck up on the last one like a coward… Like a coward… Coward…"_

"I am _not_ a coward," she gasped. Her chest heaved. She couldn't breathe now, it must have punctured a lung. Rukia choked, her mouth gaping but almost no air flowed. Everything around her spun, her head started to feel light… Darkness closed around the edges of her vision.

_No…I won't give up…!_

The Raille wrenched out its scythe. Rukia spurted blood from her mouth, swaying on the spot. She stumbled forward to attack but the Raille easily shifted to insubstantial gas and evaded it.

_I have to finish this one off…!_

"Yon no mai: Kōri no Yari!"

The space all around the Raille, several yards in diameter in each direction, turned to purple-tinted ice.

Without hesitation, Rukia charged forward and thrust her zanpakuto at it with everything she had, shattering it in every direction, into tiny ice crystals. Smoke rose from it and Rukia managed a grimace-like grin.

But then the smoke shifted into a shape over six feet high, the particles moving quicker than ever before. A broad torso, thick arms and legs, all of the same black-red shade… Glowing yellow eyes and a hole for a mouth…

Before she could think, it appeared before her, seeming to reform itself from the air. An arm thrust into her already opened chest, tearing the wound further so a gush of her own blood spewed forth like a fountain.

Rukia choked, gasped, wheezed, for air, her lungs filling with blood.

The Raille yanked its hand back. Rukia felt her body go limp. Darkness closed in…

And Kuchiki Rukia was the first to fall.

* * *

**Oh no! Rukia!**

**Well, I hope this chapter was satisfyingly action-packed - more to come, so stay tuned! And also, don't be shy and leave a review!**


	21. Illusions and Confusion

**Break and Bind**

**Back again! This chapter's much shorter than the last and a bit of filler, but there's a bit more explanation close to the end of the chapter about Les Railles...hope that clears them up a little (even though this chapter _is_ called "Illusions and Confusion").**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Because we are amorphous / we hold that in reverence"_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Illusions and Confusion**

Ulquiorra blocked what had been the third Raille to emerge after he had eliminated the swarm that had immediately attacked him the moment the battle had begun. He surmised this group of three was of a slightly higher class than the miniature army; their speech was slightly more intelligent, for trash at least.

The Raille swung at his head. Calmly, Ulquiorra blocked it, then tightened his grip on his zanpakuto and shoved it back about three yards. Its golden eyes narrowed and it leapt forward to attempt another attack.

Without even having to think, Ulquiorra's hand blocked it. He forced the Raille's spear down, then whipped his arm around with lighting speed and sliced off the Raille's arm. It looked down; its empty space of a mouth gaping for a moment before it presumably smirked. Steam seemed to issue from the wound. Ulquiorra briefly wondered whether this was a Raille's form of blood, until it encircled the amputated area, forming a cylindrical shape. It began to solidify, gradually growing darker and less transluscnet. The dark gas attached itself onto the wound and the arm repaired itself.

_Instant regeneration,_ thought Ulquiorra. He was not surprised. Assuming his theory was correct that Les Railles had been sent to eliminate the Arrancar and Shinigami, it was logical that they had been given abilities to match, if not counter, the ones the two groups already possessed.

"Surprised at this?" jeered the Raille foolishly. It was plain that the training or instruction that they had received did not cover individuals' skills.

Ulquiorra did not answer, but glanced at his opponent briefly before looking away. It was trash. Without warning, he struck at the Raille in the torso, dragging his zanpakuto down until he split its chest in two. It looked up at him with widened eyes before vanishing into smoke.

He watched it carefully to see if it would mutate into another of the same degree of trash. To be frank, Ulquiorra was disappointed in the lack of skill these Railles impudently had the nerve to try to use against them. They had no chance in defeating them. They were a waste of time.

A swishing noise brought his attention to the fight once more. Instinctively, he spun around and thrust Murciélago to parry the strike. His zanpakuto clanged against the broad sword attached to a Raille larger than any of the others Ulquiorra had previously encountered. Its chest was wide below the shoulders but narrowed significantly the closer it got to its waist. Its arms and legs appeared sturdy and strong, and all were of uniform breadth. In contrast to its large body, its head was proportionally tiny.

It grinned at him. "Well, well. I didn't see this coming."

Ulquiorra glanced at him, his face devoid of emotion. "Then perhaps you should have anticipated the possibility of your defeat before your race so foolishly challenged us to this meaningless battle."

Its grin widened. "_Ooh_, how amusing! You actually believe you can _win_!"

"It would be a mistake to underestimate me, Raille."

The Raille presumably smirked wider. "You amuse me greatly, Arrancar."

Ulquiorra was slightly taken aback that the Raille could determine his race, but then shook it off. Even if his Hollow hole was not displayed at the moment, the remainder of his Hollow mask was still visible. And he assumed Les Railles could sense reiatsu. And the difference in dress between the Espada and Shinigami (and Visored) made it simple to distinguish between the groups, with the exception of Anza.

He decided to question the Raille to determine what it knew.

"Who do you answer to?" he inquired. "And who created you and your comrades?"

"I see we have a…_little_ detective," drawled the Raille.

Ulquiorra was far too dignified to react to such statements, especially from trash, but he could not help feel slightly…_irritated_ but the jab at his height. It irked him a little that such a trivial matter could distress him. Pride was something worthless men built up, only to have crash down upon them with another's insult. Ulquiorra didn't need pride, which had only blinded and subsequently weakened many of his fellow Arrancar. He was not foolish enough to fall for taunts that attempted to wound pride and flatten overinflated egos. He would not render himself such a meaningless creature. Nevertheless…it was true that he was the shortest Espada (with the exception of Grimmjow's temporary replacement, Luppi, and former Espada Anza and Cirucci), shorter than the only female, Harribel. He was also among the shortest of all Arrancar.

A naginata flew at him with speed he had rarely seen. Out of sheer impulse he threw himself out of the way, but was not entirely fortunate. The sharpened tip, made of the same substance as Les Railles themselves, sliced deeply into Ulquiorra's right upper arm. The pain was nothing; the knowledge that it would be some time for the wound to heal itself, while not in his resurrección was, regrettably, shameful.

What trash, to try to make him _feel_.

_Feel? Preposterous. I do not feel._

He retreated several feet to recompose himself and test the progress of his mending arm. Its sluggish responses irked him. It usually did not take this long for his abilities to respond to an injury. Even if the healing commenced at a slow rate, it always began to mend almost immediately after the injury. Something did not appear right…

_Not appear…or perhaps…meant for me to think…? _

Ulquiorra carefully switched Murciélago to his left hand. The right arm still did not begin the healing process. He faced the Raille. And, wordlessly, he attacked.

The Raille merely performed the same trick the others had done before: it turned its body into a smoky substance and bent out of the way. Ulquiorra didn't stop there. He jerked his zanpakuto left to follow the Raille. It twisted up, towards the sky. Ulquiorra followed.

It soon turned into a game, at least for the Raille: disappearing or twisting into smoke the second Ulquiorra struck, only to mockingly return to its original form once he drew back. Had Ulquiorra been of a weaker frame of mind — trash, in other words — he would have rolled his eyes or yelled something in frustration, or otherwise done something stupid, something he would regret. Something that would end up getting him killed.

He retreated several feet.

"Scared?" taunted the Raille, smirking maliciously.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in disdain. What trash, mistaking the retreat as an act of cowardice. Did it take him for a fool?

He opened his eyes again, thinking quickly. So far it seemed as though the only way to kill these things was to outpace them, cutting through them before they could react and evade it by twisting into smoke. Any other injury would be healed quickly by regeneration. Which meant that he would have to waste energy by using speed to attack. He did not know how many of these things he and the other Arrancar and Shinigami would have to face, but until they encountered whoever had created these creatures, they could not let down their guard. Which could mean using up all the energy they possessed…

"I asked," growled the Raille suddenly in his ear. Ulquiorra leapt back using sonido, clutching Murciélago tighter, irritated with himself that he had not noticed the Raille stealthily slip over to him. "_Are you scared_?"

It launched itself at him, preparing to attack; out of instinct, Ulquiorra shot out his right hand, index finger extended. An emerald ball of energy pulsated.

"Cero," he whispered, and in a flash of green light, it vanished.

The characteristic red and black still was rising from the spot where the Raille had stood moments earlier.

Frowning, Ulquiorra glanced around. He expected another Raille to emerge from where this one had been, but none appeared. Vaguely, he wondered if it was a desperate move to trick him into a false sense of security before launching a surprise attack.

Even more disconcerting was the cut on his right arm. He had not even felt it mend itself — but now there was no wound. Nor was there a slice through his jacket. His regeneration abilities did not extend to repairing damaged clothing…

Frowning even more, he shot off to search for another Raille to fight.

* * *

Urahara sliced through the Raille he had been fighting, the third so for of this more intelligence subspecies of Les Railles. It vanished in a puff of smoke.

Looking around, he noticed most Shinigami, Arrancar, and Visored were fairing well — irritated slightly, perhaps, but doing fine. Keeping one eye out in case another Raille would appear out of nowhere and attack, he took a closer look. So far, few Shinigami used Shikai — Urahara had thought he'd sensed Rukia's earlier, but he'd lost track of it in the onslaught of Les Railles.

Several consecutive _whoosh_es by told him that he wasn't the only one without a Raille to fight, even though about half of their party was still locked in battle.

Then Renji swung his zanpakuto at a Raille and it vanished in a puff of smoke, but another did not appear.

Next, the Visored Rose did the same, and glanced around in confusion when no opponent showed up.

Rangiku, her Shikai activated, sent her swarm of ashes to devour the Raille. She slid into a fighting stance, prepared for the next… But another one did not show. Puzzled, she turned around and began to shunpo somewhere else.

Urahara frowned, returning his attention fully back to his present situation. Where had Les Railles gone? This couldn't be all of them; if this group was as educated about Shinigami and Arrancar as they claimed to be, they wouldn't challenge them the way they had, full of cool confidence — not arrogant and hotheaded or rash. It was strange. It made Urahara uneasy. It was crafty, and definitely with the intention of severely debilitating the Shinigami, Visored, and Arrancar when they would be the most unsuspecting — flushed with success, lulling them into not only a false sense of security, but a false sense of pride, one that would make the fall all the more great.

A crease appeared between Urahara's eyebrows as his frown deepened. These Railles — or, more likely, whomever they answered to, had done their research. This wasn't some reckless mission. It was intelligent, carefully and painstakingly planned out. Urahara nearly groaned aloud when he realized how many hotheaded men had joined the fight, how many men these Railles were targeting right now…

Urahara broke into a run, shunpo-ing past as many allies as he could spot, particularly those he knew could fall prey to Les Railles' possible attack plan. And so far, each of his allies seemed alert and ready.

A cry made hm fall right out of the air in shock. He frantically scanned the perimeter for its source, and it wasn't too hard to find.

Ayasegawa Yumichika plummeted to earth, battered and bleeding.

Above him, ten larger, more muscled Railles stood smirking.

Madarame Ikkaku launched himself at them, roaring, his bald pate gleaming with the sun's reflection. Urahara resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the _very_ obvious trap. But before the third seat of the Eleventh Squad could attack, one of them droned,

"Stop."

Urahara noticed the change from the other Railles' voices. This one sounded deeper, more mature, and somewhat more humanoid. As if this subspecies was more developed, more complex, than its predecessors.

He snuck a glance around. By now everyone had defeated the last remaining lesser Railles. And they were solely focused on these new ones. Urahara himself could not help watching them. He tried to convince himself it was purely out of wariness — what new features would this subspecies have? — but he wondered if curiosity was really the only thing that drew him in. or if it was something far outside his control…something perhaps very much in another group's control…

"You have fought well so far," the Raille went on. In the back of his mind, Urahara vaguely wondered why the air was so still and silent around him, around all of them. But then he returned his attention to Les Railles' latest evolution. "We commend you for your efforts.

"To show our appreciation and respect of your talents, we have decided to give you a brief recess. Remove any casualties from the battlefield if need be, and rest your bodies. We do not enjoy fighting mediocre soldiers, you see.

"We will give you two hours to retreat before we call the battle to commence once more. We, too, shall retreat for the time being, so as to permit you adequate conditions to rest your bodies and minds before we resume.

"Two hours begins now…"

The ten Railles vanished into wispy black and red smoke.

Uneasily the allies glanced at one another. They tentatively grouped closer (though, Urahara noticed, the Vizard kept their distance somewhat from the Shinigami, and the Arrancar did this even more so, as well as distancing themselves from each other). And they never dropped their zanpakuto.

"Well…" Urahara spoke. "Looks like we've got some extra time on our hands now. I say use it to our best advantage."

"Who says they're not gonna sneak up on us again and attack?" challenged Renji.

"If they meant to attack, they would have done so," drawled Szayel. "They just wasted hundreds of foot soldiers on us, no doubt to judge our basic fighting styles and abilities firsthand."

"How could they do that if we killed them all?"

Szayel's glasses glinted in the light, obscuring his eyes, but Urahara suspected the pink-haired Arrancar rolled his eyes. _He_ certainly had.

"Be_cause_, you idiot, whoever created them — or is controlling them now — probably installed cameras and other equipment on them. Their master is probably reviewing them now as we speak."

"And, Urahara put in, noting everyone's heads turn to him suddenly, "he's using that information to draw up his next attack plan. These new guys probably retreated so they can get their next orders.

"Now, how about all of us collect our wounded companions and continue this discussion — and our next attack plan — in my shop?"

* * *

"Les Railles are masters of illusions," Szayel Aporro Granz was explaining to everyone. "And they use their powers to deceive and manipulate their opponents."

"Hang on," Hiyori called out. "You're saying they're gonna use us like puppets?"

Szayel turned slowly to face her, giving her a disdainful look.

"Isn't obvious, Hollow-Shinigami-child-hybrid?"

Hiyori's hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Why you little —!" she yelled and scrambled to her feet to attack him. Quickly, Shinji and Hachi leapt forwards and grabbed her to prevent her from starting a fight.

Szayel watched the entire scuffle and smiled coldly when she was finally restrained. He continued, "Their abilities seem to vary and increase in complexity with each subspecies we encounter. So far, in case you were too dense to notice —"

"You fuckin' —!"

"_Hiyori_!" yelled Shinji.

"— so far," Szayel went on smugly, "we have encountered two types of Railles, or three, if you count this last group who gave us a _break_," he added with a scowl. "The first group was merely a way to determine our abilities, as I mentioned earlier. Their powers were minimal, with the exception of instant regeneration, the ability to mould their bodies to evade attacks, and hide their reiatsu completely. Though, of course," he added, as if an afterthought, "this may just be an illusion. They might be hiding it by manipulating our senses so we believe we can't sense anything.

"The second group possessed minimally higher intelligence levels and were able to manipulate our moods to same degree — if, naturally, one allowed oneself to _be_ controlled," he went on, his smirk broadening.

But all around the room, Shinigami, Arrancar, and Visored alike expressed uncomfortable looks in varying degrees of emotion.

"These Railles used simple tricks to aggravate and provoke us, to trick us into becoming sloppy and careless. They seemed to be able to plant false emotions in us, so that we would lose focus and their job would be easier to destroy us all. And, it goes without saying that these two subspecies were intended to tire us out — as will the rest of the ranks of Les Railles that will be sent to fight us — until we presumably reach their commander. In theory, we should be so exhausted and drained of reiatsu that he will effortlessly defeat us."

"Cheery," muttered Ichigo sarcastically.

Szayel glanced at him superciliously. "Do you have a better plan, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked just as coolly back. "We give it everything we have, dammit! And if that doesn't work, we give it even more! We fight to _win_!"

Behind him, Zaraki Kenpachi chuckled. "Damn right, Kurosaki!"


	22. Mors Tua Vita Mea

**Break and Bind**

**M****ors Tua Vita Mea = your death, my life. From medieval Latin, it indicates that battle for survival, where your defeat is necessary for my victory, survival.**

**I thought the phrase fits this battle nicely. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Creak, creak, tower of purgatory / Piercing the world like light. / Sway, sway, tower of spine / Will it be us of the sky that falls?"_

* * *

**Chapter 22: M****ors Tua Vita Mea**

Renji gritted his teeth, gripping Zabimaru so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His body, which, like everyone else, had been healed of superficial wounds by Orihime and the Shinigami medic squad during the brief intermission, was bleeding worse than before. He didn't want to look too close in case what he saw made him lose his focus, but his left thigh seared with pain every time he moved —it was probably a burn (the group of ten Railles that had shown up before the break could shoot something that resembled a hado attack or the Hollows' Cero), or a really bad sword cut.

He glanced around, looking for the Raille he'd been fighting. All around him he could see his companions struggling against their opponents, some were managing, barely, to fight back, but others… It was only a matter of time. And sure enough… First it was a couple of Visored, Kensei and Mashiro. Then Ikkaku and Hisagi. Then an Espada, Ulquiorra, fell. Then Captain Kuchiki…!

"Looking for someone?" drawled someone in his ear.

Renji whipped around but saw no one.

The next second, the wind was knocked out of him and he plummeted to the ground. Craning his neck, he could see the Raille (each "breed" got bigger than the last; this one had to be six feet tall but was built like an ox). Though he couldn't see its expression, Renji could tell it was smirking.

Grunting with the effort, he tensed his body, drawing on reiatsu to stop gravity from pulling him down. He nearly collapsed from exertion on the spirit particle platform he stood on. Panting, Renji gave himself only ten seconds to relax before shooting himself at the Raille. Worst case scenario, he'd have to pull out his Bankai, but he didn't want to have to resort to it, if he could help it.

Roaring a battle cry, Renji struck, but the Raille, expecting this, dodged effortlessly.

Renji swallowed the anger that burned like bile and threatened to escape his throat. He struck again, and this time, the Raille met his attack with a parry. He shifted his hips right, Zabimaru sliding out of the confrontation with the Raille's sword and creeping to its shoulder.

This breed of Railles was quicker and smarter. It caught Renji's movements and grabbed Zabimaru out of his bare hands. Renji couldn't stop his eyes from widening in shock. How'd it catch his zanpakuto —?

His stomach lurched. The Raille thrust Zabimaru like a javelin throw and he, not expecting the sudden brute strength, went flying backwards. Cursing, he skidded to a halt, tightly clutching Zabimaru.

Then he threw himself forward and gave the damn Raille everything he had. Shooting directly at it for a frontal attack, then vanishing to its left side by shunpo; as it raised its head to flick him away, Renji disappeared again: below, then above, behind, to the right, below, left again, the back on top where he delivered the strike to cleave it in two…

But then the Raille began to twist itself, mockingly, into wispy smoke again. A cruel grin formed on its face.

_What?_ Renji thought in bewilderment. _How'd it dodge —?_

But before he could even finish the thought, the Raille appeared suddenly in front of him.

"You'll have to do better than _that_ to even have a _hope_ of defeating us," it hissed.

Renji's eyes narrowed. Sweat streamed down his face, down his neck, some of it skating across open wounds, making him clench his teeth against the searing stings of pain that would come on without warning. But to pause for a moment to wipe the sweat and blood away would be letting down his guard. He wouldn't be tricked into making that mistake.

The Raille stood before him, unmoving. To an outsider, it might have looked as if it were graciously waiting for him to make the first move.

He, of course, knew better.

It was confident it would win.

_We'll see about that,_ Renji growled in his mind.

It was clear now. He had no choice. There was no way he could wait any longer.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" he yelled as Zabimaru transformed.

When the smoke cleared, Abarai Renji stood before his opponent in all his Bankai glory.

The Raille merely looked bored and slowly, contemptuously, applauded. "Con_grat_u_lations_," it sneered. "Would you like a _prize _now?"

Renji ignored it, focusing on the power coursing through him. He _would_ win against this Raille. Focusing his attention, he shunpo'd towards the Raille, keeping a close watch on its every movement. And he could keep up. He caught it starting to vanish into smoke to evade him, and shunpo'd to reappear before it did. _Now_ it began to show signs of irritation. But that wasn't all. Renji was _faster_ than it.

And as he thrust Zabimaru at it, as his zanpakuto shot out a red, fire-like ball from its mouth, Hikōtsu Taihō; as wispy smoke that dissipated into nothingness was all that remained, Renji knew he was also stronger than it.

He glanced around. He suddenly realized that during his fight with the last Raille there had been a complete absence of background noise. During the battle, the only noise he heard was the swish of his sword, his panting, the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears, and the Raille's taunting remarks, its attacks. But no noise of the other battles.

Now it was like someone had turned up the volume on a muted television set, the sound suddenly back to what it had been. He realize more of his companions still fought. That they _hadn't_ been all knocked out… He dodged just in time as the Espada Ulquiorra shot past him. Then he had to literally dive out of the as Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura sent a tidal wave of deadly cherry blossom petals at his opponent. Renji's gaze wandered. He spotted Ikkaku, who gave a nod in his direction, and Hisagi, who was fighitng a Raille with the Visored Kensei and Mashiro…

Renji blinked. _Didn't they get attacked by Les Railles before and fall…?_

Then — the silence, the absence of noise while he fought the Raille, and the sudden retrun of background noise once he defeated it — it hit him.

_It was an _illusion_!_

How did he not realize it before?

Renji dodged as Ichigo went speeding past him.

_The Raille knew I was gonna win,_ he realized. _And it probably thought that if it distracted me with an illusion, then I'd screw up and it would win. But it was wrong._ He grinned at the memory. _Heh. Yeah. I _won_._

"Happy about something, Shinigami?"

Renji barely had time to turn around to identify the source of the sneering voice before excruciating pain exploded in the back of his head. The last thing he saw before darkness closed in on his vision was a pair of mocking, glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

All around him, the number of casualties began to grow. Ichigo watched with horror as Renji, his back unprotected, was struck in the back of his skull. _Dammit, I bet they put him under some hypnosis!_ he thought angrily.

Rangiku, too, fell, as her opponent was simply too strong for her. Ichigo watched her plummet to the ground. He reached out and started to sprint towards her —

_JERK!_

His collar snapped and his neck was forced to the side. Ichigo looked up. The Raille he'd been fighting held him in a headlock. He struggled, squirmed, twisted around, but its grip was like iron. Each time he thrashed around, the Raille's grip would only tighten. Black spots appeared in the corners of his vision. _No, I'm not gonna give up now…!_

Then, all the sudden, with a noise that sounded like a chain being thrown, the meaty arms vanished into smoke. Ichigo straightened and spun around. He shot back a good ten feet to get some distance —

— to find a grimly smiling Hisagi holding Kazeshini in his hands. The Raille, armless temporarily, glared up at Hisagi, who got into a fighting stance, his zanpakuto ready.

In a split second, the Raille's arms rematerialized and then… It was behind Hisagi.

"HISA —!" Ichigo started to yell but it was already too late.

Hisagi Shuuhei's bloodied body was already speeding towards the ground.

_Hisagi… Thank you._

Ichigo turned to face the Raille, his expression dead serious.

"Your friend was a fool if he thought he could defeat_ me_," the Raille stated. "As are _all_ of you if you think you can win."

But Ichigo had heard those lines so many times before. And each time he rose to the challenge.

And he would do the same this time.

Ichigo charged at the Raille. It dodged every time he got close to it, just like the other ones had done. He retreated about twenty feet, which the Raille took as a cowardly move.

"Oh, I bet you're _scared_…_Shinigami_." Ichigo could hhear the mirth in its voice, taunting him, goading him to slip up. "Face it, you're nothing but a bunch of sad excuses for warriors, all of you. I had expected better from Shinigami Captains, from the famed Espada. But you are all _pathetic_." Its words crept slowly, slithered sensuously across his chest, around his zanpakuto, graced his shoulders and poured, like quicksilver, into his ears, infecting him with its rank poison. Rotting him to the core until he was an empty shell of himself.

"'_Lay not that flattering unction to your soul,/That not your trespass but my madness speaks./It will but skin and film the ulcerous place,/Whiles rank corruption, mining all within,/Infects unseen… And do not spread the compost on the weeds/To make them ranker'_," Ichigo muttered to himself, quoting from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. He frowned. _This better not end the same way as the play,_ he thought grimly.

"What was that, Shinigami?" whispered the Raille dangerously, actually craning its neck towards him.

"I _said_," growled Ichigo, charging at the Raille, "BAN_KAI_!"

His ripped black cape fluttered in the air. He gripped the sleek black blade of Tensa Zangetsu even tighter.

"_Oooh_!" squealed the Rialle, its voice laced with sarcasm. "The famed Tensa Zangetsu! So _you're_ Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at being addressed by his name by the Raille. But then he shook his head to himself. It shouldn't come as much as a surprise. Les Railles — or more likely whoever they answered to — did his research. Les Railles had been trained to identify and defeat every Shinigami, Visored, and Espada's fighting techniques. It only made sense that they knew everyone's names too, even if they hadn't let it on before.

He shook his head again. He was letting himself get distracted again. He shot himself towards the Raille and surprised himself when the strike connected with it and he was left starting at a mass of quickly-fading smoke.

But a cry alerted him from musing on this point for too long.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was the next to fall.

* * *

"Captain Unohana? More wounded fighters are here."

Unohana looked up from the unconscious Rukia, whose wounds she had been cleaning to prevent infection. She smiled at the young medic. "Thank you, Hanataro-san."

The boy shyly bowed.

"Isane?" she called.

Her lieutenant looked up from where she was putting the last bandages on Ayaswgawa Yumichika. "Yes, Captain?"

"Could you please help Hanataro-san bring in the wounded soldiers? We might have to move some of these patients to make room," she mused.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Isane bowed and then rushed out of the room, Hanataro close behind.

She sighed and watched the doorway of the temporary medical building that the Visored Hachi and Urahara Kisuke's assistant, Tessai, had constructed out of kido spells.

She blinked as a Hell butterfly glided through the doors. The next second, at least twenty, if not more, Shinigami that she recognized from her own squad marched in.

"Would you like some help, Captain?"

She smiled and sent them to work carefully moving the current patients around to create more space for the other cots to be set up for the new patients. She sent a portion of them to join Isane and Hanataro bring the newly-wounded in.

Unohana tried to hide it from her subordinates, but she could not help but feel a sickened feeling in the pit of her stomach. The wounded soldiers were not just any common soldiers. Abarai Renji. Hisagi Shuuhei. Hitsugaya Toshiro and his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. Szayel Aporro Granz. Aikawa Love. Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō "Rose". Kuna Mashiro. Sarugaki Hiyori. These were _exceptional _fighters!

Once again, she looked at the door. Only one thing prevented her from sprinting from the temporary barracks in despair and possibly even joining the battle herself. The wounded still needed her direction, her care.

But what good would healing these soldiers be if their allies were setting themselves up for slaughter?

* * *

Ulquiorra narrowed his bright green eyes, his mind alert and calculating as he surveyed the situation. By now, many Shinigami and the Hollow-Shinigami crossovers called Visored had fallen. Even Szayel Aporro Granz had been defeated by Les Railles. If he counted correctly, only about half of their original number remained.

They had progressed to the fourth breed of Les Railles, a group of about one hundred. He had already killed seven and it appeared as though the remaining fighters were fairing decently but making slow progress.

Most of the remaining Shinigami and Visored had transformed into their Bankai. The Espada — and Anza — were reluctant, he saw, to use their resurrección. As was he. From the battles in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra had learned that Shinigami heavily relied on their Bankai, and in Kurosaki Ichigo's case, activated it early in a fight. Arrancar were not as frivolous. Even Grimmjow refrained from using his released state — unless, of course, the battle was progressing in a manner which he found enjoyable, that his opponent was giving him a real challenge and that the battle was worth it. As much as he despised the Sexta Espada, Ulquiorra had to agree: resurrección was not something to be wasted or taken lightly.

Only later, once this group of one hundred Railles were being finished off and another Shinigami and Visored were knocked unconscious did Ulquiorra notice he was beginning to become short of breath. His usual form was insufficient for this battle. Soon, he would have to revert to his original form.

Those left standing watched as Tia Harribel killed the last Raille of the hundredfold group. And, predictably, a new breed appeared. This time, there were only four.

But they were much larger than their predecessors, Ulquiorra noted, built along the lines of Yammy. Each one carried a different weapon: spear, axe, kanabō, and morning star flail. Ulquiorra also noted that, unlike their predecessors, this breed of Railles had distinctive, unique facial features. Though each one still possessed the slit-like glowing yellow eyes and dark hole of a mouth, certain other features differed. The one second from the left had a prominent chin and a severe underbite. The one just to its right had an unusually large mouth shaped, at the moment, like an upside-down triangle. Their noses, too, differed. One flat and stubby nose; one was large and hooked; one incredibly long and ruler-straight, almost resembling a small knife; and one small and upturned. And each Raille displayed distinct emotions.

"You have fought well so far," droned the one with the stubby nose. Its face was the fleshiest and it had a double chin. Its mouth curved into a smirk. "We'd offer you our congratulations but…oh _right_! You still have _us_ to get past!"

He burst into raucous peals of laughter. The other three joined in.

Ulquiorra frowned in thought. "_You still have us to get past," it said. That sounds as if…they are the last breed to get past, _he mused._ Of course, there could be something else following them._

He quickly glanced at his allies. Kurosaki was still fighting, which, though Ulquiorra felt disgusted to admit it, was a good sign. A chance they could win. And Urahara Kisuke still was conscious as well. As was Shihoin Yoruichi. Ulquiorrra clearly remembered how the dark-skinned woman and the blond shopkeeper had felled Yammy. Hopefully today the same results would follow.

Though around fifteen of their party remained, Ulquiorra still could not be certain of this battle's outcome, despite the fact that they only faced three Railles. Each breed proved to be stronger, faster, and smarter.

He wondered how many casualties would result from the battle with this group.

The four Railles stood, some slouching, their yellow eyes gleaming with a light that made Ulquiorra immediately prepare himself for battle. He tightened his hold on Murciélago, sliding into a fighting stance. His eyes darted from Raille to Raille.

For a few moments, only silence stood between them.

And then —

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The first battle cry sounded as the Shinigami Zaraki Kenpachi (who Ulquiorra immediately disliked, as his nature was so similar to that trash, Grimmjow) shot towards them. Predictably, Grimmjow followed, shooting himself faster so that he could reach Les Railles first. Kurosaki Ichigo followed close behind them.

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he followed all the same. He ended up in front of the same Raille Anza and Grimmjow had chosen to fight.

_This should be interesting,_ he thought wryly. Grimmjow glared at him and Ulquiorra gave him his most deadpan look in return. Anza shot both of them a warning look before turning to the Raille and attacking.

The Raille swatted her away effortlessly, like she was merely a fly to him. She spiraled out of sight.

Grimmjow snarled curses as he shot himself at the Raille. Like his wife, he was flicked away like an insect. He, too, vanished from sight.

"Looks like it's just you left, bug."

Ulquiorra merely looked at him.

"Hey, I'm _talking_ to you!"

Again, Ulquiorra resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. This trash was exactly like Yammy.

"You listenin —"

In an instant, Ulquiorra sonido'd before it, only a few inches away. It seemed slow on the uptake; it took it about twenty seconds to notice he was there. And when it did, it tried to swat him, just as it had the Jaegerjaquezes.

Ulquiorra would not be swatted like a fly.

He sonido'd from under the Raille's arm and appeared behind it. He raised Murciélago high and brought it down just as Anza and Grimmjow appeared on either side of it to do the same.

But, Ulquiorra noticed with a frown, it was easier said than done. This breed of Les Railles' hides were tough, like Hierro, and the three of them had to push with both hands on their zanpakuto to force the blades through its skin. Ulquiorra's entire body was shaking in the effort to slice through.

Just as Murciélago was finally making a dent in it, the Raille gave an almighty roar, shaking twisting its body, clawing its hands in fists that lashed out at anything in reach. Anza briefly released her zanpakuto to nearly flip over its outstretched arm. As it paused in confusion, she reached down and, with all her might, wrenched Tigresa out of its thick body. She vanished, reappearing, by sonido, almost fifty feet back.

She knew as well as he did, then. They could not defeat Les Railles in this state.

Glancing over, Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow, his face screwed up in the effort to slice through the beast. It was unclear whether the blue-haired Espada knew the inevitable or if he was merely being stubborn.

Ulquiorra returned his attention to Murciélago, which seemed embedded in the Raille's neck.

_Damn, it's stuck…_

Frowing, Ulquiorra pointed his left index finger at the base of the Raille's skull. "Cero," he whispered with one hand still on his zanpakuto's hilt. As green light exploded everywhere, Ulquiorra wrenched Murciélago out of the hide that steadily evaporated into smoke. He sonido'd backwards, appearing close to where Anza stood. Sweat gleamed on her temple.

"Nice one," she remarked.

Before he could respond, her worthless husband appeared between them looking furious.

"What the _fuck_, Ulquiorra!" he yelled. "Couldn't've given me a fuckin' _warning_, could ya?"

Ulquiorra met his angry blue eyes. "I won't tell you when I'm about to shoot a Cero if the enemy's standing less than a foot away. Trash. It's your responsibility to evade it."

"You _bastard_!" roared Grimmjow. "Bet ya wanted me to fuckin' _die_ in that explosion, didn't'cha?"

Ulquiorra didn't need to answer that question. Grimmjow knew the answer well — it was the same one he would give had it been Ulquiorra in his place.

Grimmjow started forward to attack Ulquiorra but suddenly stopped in his tracks as if he'd been yanked back. Grimmjow whipped around — and Ulquiorra suddenly understood. Anza was tugging on the back of his jacket.

"Both of you cut it out." Her expression was neutral but Ulquiorra clearly detected the sternness in her voice. "Don't you see? They're manipulating us again. They're trying to weaken us when we're supposed to be fuckin' _working together_ to bring them down."

She released Grimmjow's jacket and marched between the two men until her back faced them. "Now are we fighting _together_, or what?" she asked over her shoulder.

Neither Espada answered.

She sighed in exasperation and was probably rolling her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just kick their asses and be done with it." She held Tigresa before her and prepared to launch herself at the Raille.

"Yo!"

Anza craned her neck around to glance at her loudmouth husband. "_What_?"

"Aren't'cha forgetting something?"

She gave him a quizzical look but Ulquiorra knew exactly what he was planning. And sure enough, Grimmjow slid into a back stance. He held Pantera out and raked the blade with the fingers of his left hand.

"Oh yeah," he added with a sadistic grin. "Ya might wanna step back."

Ulquiorra and Anza didn't need to be told twice. They leapt back as far as they could while winds began to whip around Grimmjow, his reiatsu skyrocketing.

"Kishire, Pantera!" he yelled.

Lengthened blue hair. Black claws. A ropy tail. And a roar that reverberated for miles. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's true form.

Anza turned to glance at Ulquiorra. "Are you gonna do it too?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

He turned to her. Though she hid most of her emotions, he detected nervousness in her eyes. And he didn't have to wonder why. He knew she was afraid to look like a traitor to the rest of the Shinigami if they all saw _her _true form. He recalled Kurosaki's anger when he saw Anza's resurrección. And how, following the fight when she revealed what she really was, she had moved out of Urahara Kisuke's shop, had avoided most of them, as far as Ulquiorra could tell.

It was strange, he mused. The Anza he had known in Hueco Mundo would not have been bothered by such trivial things. She had certainly taken pride in her rank, usually not abusing it either, unlike most Espada. And she was never to run away in fear over something… Though, he had never expected her to befriend Shinigami either. Or join their ranks, for that matter.

_She has changed,_ he thought. He wondered whether the Shinigami genes now present in her DNA had softened her.

"Yes," he replied to her question, eyes locked on hers. He forced an edge to his voice. "You know what the consequences will be if you choose not to use it as well."

Leaving her to her thoughts, Ulquiorra sonido'd away from her to prepare space for his own transformation.

* * *

Before the wind even died down, Grimmjow shot, like a bullet, at the Raille, taking his advantage to show off the extent of his full powers. He smirked, seeing he made an impact on the Raille (not to mention _really_ pissing it off — he was too fast for it). Not too much later, through the huge-ass Raille's curses, it sounded like it was getting out of breath fast. And when Ulquiorra joined the fight looking more depressed than usual in his true form, Grimmjow thought, _It's only a matter of time._ If Anza and Ulquiorra could just hold the motherfucker down so he, Grimmjow, could finish it off —

_Hang on… Where the fuck is Anza?_

He looked up, chancing a quick 360. He noticed her standing in the same spot he'd left her. She watched the first with what looked like a pained expression on her face.

_What the — did that bastard _injure_ her?_

He could feel the fury building in him. He launched himself at the Raille, giving it everything he had, punching and clawing at everything he saw. The beast howled in pain. He grinned sadistically.

The next second, he was flying through the air, wind knocked out of him. He gritted his razor-sharp teeth together. He flared out his reiatsu to stop himself from spiraling out of control.

Now he was only five feet away from Anza. And she wasn't injured at all.

Anger surged in him again. "What the fuck's your _problem_?" he yelled at her.

She stared back without flinching. Times like these made him wish he'd married a more timid woman so she'd give in easily to what he wanted her to do.

"GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASS AND GET IN THAT FUCKIN' FIGHT!" he bellowed. "YA THINK IT'S FUNNY, STANDING THERE WATCHING ME AND ULQUIORRA FIGHT WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN —"

Then it hit him like a punch to the head. Anza's face, suddenly full of a shitload of expressions, the most prominent one fear. But not fear of him — _Tch, as if,_ he thought. He recalled one of the last few serious conversations they'd had before this fight. As the days counted down, Anza would get more and more nervous about having to show her little Shinigami "friends" what she really was. What she'd been hiding from them for the past eight years.

_Dammit, Anza! Your fuckin' emotions are pissing me off!_

"Ya know," he muttered to her as he prepared to spring back into battle. "Most of them aren't left fighting anyway." He nodded in the direction of the Shinigami that hadn't been K.O.'d. "They won't have to know."

Anza looked where he'd nodded and Grimmjow was sure she'd agree and go into resurrección. But instead, her eyes popped open and she took a few steps back. Grimmjow shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist.

"But…my Captain…Captain Kuchiki's still fighting," she whispered.

_Shit_. He'd forgotten her new loyalties.

But this was already going beyond pissing him off. He didn't care if Anza now worked with the Shinigami, he didn't care she was in one of their fucking squads! As far as he was concerned, she was _still_ an _Arrancar_, still as powerful as an Espada, and fuck her loyalty to the Shinigami! She had power and she _would_ use it to fight fuckin' Les Railles!

"I DON'T FUCKIN' _CARE_!" he bellowed at her. "DEAL WITH IT LATER, ANZA! YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT AND YOU'RE _GONNA_ USE YOUR FUCKIN' RESURRECCÍON IN THIS DAMN WAR WHETHER YA LIKE IT OR NOT! SO GET USED TO THE DAMN IDEA AND USE YOUR FUCKIN' POWERS SO WE CAN FINISH THIS FUCKIN' THING!"

For a few seconds she didn't speak. He wondered if she was gonna do something stupid like cry. But then she hung her head, eyes averted from his, staring at her feet. "You're right," she whispered.

"Damn right I am," he retorted haughtily.

She elbowed him lightly. Then she looked up at him. That light purple sheen brushed on the lids of those large, deep turquoise, catlike eyes … He had to resist the urge to grab her waist, pull her close to him, slide one hand up her neck to cup her cheek and seal those full lips with his…

"If ya don't join the fight in ten seconds…" he growled.

She gave him a blazing look — one that might've turned him on from its intensity if he wasn't working so hard _not_ to fantasize about her — and snapped, "Ya might wanna get outta _my_ way, Grimmjow."

He grinned and shot back to the Raille. The badass Anza from Hueco Mundo was back again.

* * *

The battle took much longer than expected. The Espada, Shinigami, and Visored still standing were led to believe this hulking breed of Les Railles was thuggish and slow, though it was yet another trick to throw them off guard. And throw them off guard it did.

Ikkaku was tricked into coming too close to the Raille he'd been fighting with. It swiped at him with spikes that had appeared out of its forearm, resembling the darts from Grimmjow's resurrección. Ikkaku, not noticing the spikes until the last second but unable to react, received the full force of it. Blood spurted from deep gashes in his chest. He plunged to the ground, eyes screwed tight and his breathing shallow. Kurosaki Ichigo, who had been fighting alongside him, shouted his name but it was already too late.

Muguruma Kensei fell into the same trap: Shinji had just attacked and Kensei had moved in to strike while the Raille was momentarily dazed with pain. But he moved in too close. The gargantuan Raille twisted its body around Kensei's torso, squeezing tight, so tight it restricted his lungs from breathing in air. He struggled, but after a couple minutes he began to slacken.

"Kensei!" yelled Shinji and made to pull Kensei free himself, nut Hachi stopped him.

"No," came Hachi's calm, soothing voice.

"Hachi — let go of —"

"No," the large, pink-haired man repeated. "They want you to fall into the same trap, Shinji."

"But Kensei —"

"I'll save him."

"Wha —"

But Hachi had already flash-stepped to the Raille and encased it one of those kido-boxes he was so good at producing. Shinji watched, some of his tension relieved. If Hachi had something up his sleeve, Shinji told himself, then Kensei had a chance he wouldn't be —

"HACHI, LOOK OUT!" screamed Shinji.

It was too late already. Hachi's box suddenly exploded and vanished into smoke. Hachi emerged, bleeding profusely; the Raille's arm appeared through the smoke and as Shinji opened his mouth to warn Hachi, threw a punch that made Shinji wince. He thought he could see Hachi spit out a tooth, grimacing.

"I'm sorry…Shinji," he mouthed. His eyebrows knitted together and his apologetic, pleading expression blending with agony. He dropped limply to the ground.

The Raille drew itself up to its full height, one of its fists raised as if it was holding something inside. Then it thrust its arm out, like a baseball pitcher, as if it was throwing something. Shinji's feet felt leaden and his confusion turned to horror as he continued to watch the Raille. He couldn't move, was drawn to the Raille, whose mouth curled into a terrible smile, raised both fists, one clenched around the other, high above its head. Then it bent itself and, using its full strength, slammed them into Kensei's back. He dropped like a boulder pushed off a cliff.

"_NO_! KENSEI!" screamed Shinji, his voice cracking.

He wrenched his legs free of whatever held them in place — whether it was the Raille's hypnosis or just his own shock. He shot towards the silver-haired Visored. Kensei was losing so much blood Shinji worried he was already —

"_Kensei_!" he whispered hoarsely, shunpo-ing to catch him.

The other Visored looked up at him. His eyes were glazed somewhat. Shinji felt Kensei's blood soaking his shirt but he didn't care. "Just hang in there, Kensei," he choked.

Kensei's hand fumbled to grab Shinji's shirt. "Shin…ji…" he breathed. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Don't worry, you're — you're gonna be okay, Kensei." But even Shinji wasn't so sure.

Then —

Pure, boiling, bubbling, _agony_ ripped through Shinji. Groaning, his hands grew limp. Kensei slipped out of his slackened grip and plummeted to the ground.

_I'm…sorry…Kensei…_

Gasping and feeling his own warm blood soak his shirt, Shinji knelt down, forcing himself to remain conscious, forcing himself to hold up the spirit particles that kept him in the air. Forcing himself to keep fightihng for all of them. Hachi. Love. Rose. Lisa. Mashiro. Kensei. And Hiyori.

His chest tightened at the thought. _All of them, down. All of them but me._

* * *

**Shakespeare quote: **_**Hamlet **_**Act 3, Scene 4, lines 147-154**

**I think it's obvious that I don't own **_**Hamlet**_


	23. The Devil Appears

**Break and Bind**

**I am back! Sorry for the delay once again - this story is almost there, so please bear with me! I now present Chapter 23!**

_"To err is human. To kill is the devil."_

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Devil Appears**

At times it looked as if Les Railles were finally tiring, especially as the remaining Shinigami, Espada, and Visored switched Railles periodically in an attempt to throw their opponents off guard. And for a short while, it worked. They would be fighting the Raille they had originally chosen to fight, then, with a quick nod from one to the next, the unlikely allies would suddenly vanish by shunpo or sonido, taking the few seconds of the Railles' surprise at the new opponents, to launch a brutal attack. For a short while it worked, though steadily their injuries increased. Most were sporting broken or fractured limbs after an hour of them. Shinji and Urahara had both lost a lot of blood. Ichigo sported a dangerous-looking gash on his temple. The left side of Ulquiorra's face was covered in a wide stretch of burned and bloody skin from cheek to neck; his chest was also partially scratched open just below his Hollow hole.

Whenever one of their party appeared to have killed one of them, all four of Les Railles would deliver a counterattack stronger than the group could handle, and usually resulted in worse injuries if they were too slow.

This time, Harribel had stood just feet too close. She yelled, "Cascada!" and a waterfall splashed towards Les Railles —

A flash of deep red obscured everyone's vision.

Then, out of the smoke, Tia Harribel was the next to fall.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shot each other fleeting glances. Harribel was higher-ranked than both of them. Anza might be fine, having once been the Segunda Espada. But as Cuarta and Sexta…

"C'mon," said Ichigo calmly, grimly. "We're gonna finish this now."

For once, everyone who held a grudge against him didn't argue. Narrowed down to nine and bruised, bloodied, and losing reiatsu fast, the time for skirmishes between themselves, they all silently agreed, was done with.

And, almost as one mind, they all charged at Les Railles.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" cried Ichigo, Zangetsu raised high.

"DESGARRÓN!" roared Grimmjow, raking his claws through the air.

"Cero Oscuras," whispered Ulquiorra, his eyes glowing with a murderous ferocity.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," commanded Byakuya.

As the others called on their attacks or otherwise roared, zanpakuto held high and reiatsu surrounding them, Anza clawed her right hand, a ball of turquoise reiatsu gathering in her palm. As she neared Les Railles, who were already bombarded by the others' attacks, she let go of the restraints she usually kept on her reiatsu. The ball exploded grossly, now roughly the size of three large watermelons combined, larger than it had ever been.

"CORTANTE!" she screamed and lobbed the ball with full-force. It hit its target and exploded. When the smoke cleared, nothing remained.

Some cheered hesitantly, hardly daring to believe it was true. Pressure they hadn't been aware of before lifted, like a burden suddenly removed from their backs.

Ichigo turned to her. "Anza…I—I'm sorry I doubted you before…"

She smiled. "Thanks, Kurosaki."

"No, really," he persisted. "That last attack…you really finished them off…"

"Sorry to break up this whole _celebration_ thing," interrupted Grimmjow rudely and not sounding like he was sorry at all.

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion or anger.

"They're not done with us yet."

Some gasped, others resumed their battle stances. To their astonishment, what stood before them was not another subspecies of Les Railles.

"What the —" gasped Kurosaki Isshin.

A tall man, over six feet, surveyed them calmly, his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. The wind ruffled his wavy golden-blond hair, cut just above his shoulders. His bangs fell about eye-level, parted to the side and flipped ever-so-precisely so they _just_ stayed out of his narrow gray-blue eyes. His thin, perfectly-angled eyebrows added to his smug expression at the sight of them panting, bloodied, and exhausted. His thin line of a mouth twisted into a flawlessly-angled smirk beneath a thin moustache gently slanted to shape a delicate upside-down V, the highest point of which was set, deliberately, directly under the centre of his straight nose. Dark gold stubble grew on his square chin, trimmed to precision, about a centimeter or two in length and drew attention to his sharply-angled features, which made appear even more like a model. His neatly-pressed white dress shirt outlined his lean figure well. His collar was turned up slightly, the front of his shirt unbuttoned several buttons to reveal some dark gold chest hair. A red length of ribbon rested, loosely tied, on his collarbone.

He was dressed for some semi-formal party, not for a fight that could determine the fate of the world.

"Well. Hello, there." Like Les Railles, he had a somewhat jeering note to his voice, which otherwise was not all that unpleasant. Smooth, rich, and slightly accented. A distinctly European accent. "Congratulations, all of you, for making it this far. Your skill is clearly great —"

"Quit the fuckin' flattery!" Grimmjow rudely interrupted.

The man quirked an eyebrow at him. The Espada glared back, unfazed.

"Your skill," the newcomer went on as if he hadn't been interrupted, "is clearly great if you got past my army."

"_Your_ army?" repeated Ichigo. "You mean _you_ sent Les Railles after us?"

The man's thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Naturally, Kurosaki Ichigo —"

"How did you —?"

The man held up a hand and Ichigo fell silent.

"Naturally,_ I_ sent Les Railles. I had created them for that purpose." He paused, then suddenly grinned, unusually sharp teeth bared. "How _rude_ of me," he apologized, his tone ironic. "I forgot to introduce myself.

"My name is Akio Amoux."

* * *

The ten remaining fighters launched themselves at Amoux, out for blood. Just like any other battle, any other problem, the only way to stop it would be to go for its roots.

But the moment Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi, the three at the forefront, reached Amoux, it was like an invisible metal bar with crushing strength had appeared out of nowhere. They slammed into it at breakneck speed and dropped like flies. The rest, going too quick to stop, crashed as well, and fell, groaning. They caught themselves before they dropped too low, some using shunpo or sonido to put some distance between themselves and Amoux.

Except Amoux wasn't standing in front of them anymore.

A gust of wind rustled their clothes and hair —

A grunt of pain, a muttered curse…

"DAD!" screamed Ichigo. his eyes were wide open in horror as he shunpo'd to the falling form of Kurosaki Isshin.

"'S okay, Ichigo," breathed Isshin. Ichigo froze at the sight of the wound in his father's chest…just inches away from his heart…

"Dad…" he choked.

"Don't…worry…about…me," Isshin whispered.

When Amoux shot at him, Ichigo instinctively let go of his dad, regretting it the moment he did, but having no choice but to fling Zangetsu up to protect himself.

Then he saw a heavily-bleeding Shinji surge towards Amoux's unguarded back. Ichigo took Amoux's turn to block the strike as his cue to retreat for now. Byakuya shunpo'd in and raised his zanpakuto. Ichigo glanced down and tried to sense Isshin.

"There's nothing you can do, Ichigo," Urahara told him gently.

Ichigo stared at him wordlessly.

"But he wants you to keep fighting, not worry over him."

His mouth taut, Ichigo nodded stiffly.

* * *

They kept it up, not even able to keep track of the time that passed. One would throw him- or herself at Amoux, trying to strike, just as another would shunpo or sonido to throw him off guard. They'd charge in random formations, having no pattern of any attack form (some merely acting, based on a spur-of-the-moment decision, as a distraction so the next attacker would come as more of a surprise). Except Amoux swatted them away like flies, looking not only bored, but as if he found their movements predictable.

And not only could he keep up with their speed. He was _powerful_.

Then he pulled something small from his pocket, holding it in his closed palm. He stared at his fist, which began to glow a bright white. He opened his hand and something tiny floated before him. Then there was a blinding flash of light, which revealed…

A beautiful pair of twin katana with immaculately intricate hilts. Two black ribbons trailed from the one that hovered above its twin. The second hosted three red ribbons. Amoux grabbed the pair, and in the instant that his hands closed on their hilts, power surged and burst through the area for miles, cutting through everyone left standing and making some fall to their knees from the strain.

He crossed both swords over his chest, a cruel grin on his lips. He tensed his shoulders then thrust his hands out as far as they would go. a fierce wind rushed towards them; they disregarded it at first, until it etched small cuts into their skin. The wind continued to swirl around them.

A swish of a battered zanpakuto. Yellow glowing reiatsu and a crazed grin.

"Leave 'im to me," growled Zaraki Kenpachi. A grin formed on his lips. His reiatsu flared out and he charged at Amoux, his violent and murderous intent all too clear. But no sooner than the moment Kenpachi's zanpakuto touched the blade of the black-ribboned zanpakuto, did another fierce wind rip through the air. This time Kenpachi soared through the air, blood trailing behind him. His roars could be heard one hundred feet in every direction. A haze of reiatsu formed around him as he struggled to keep himself from dropping to the ground uncontrollably.

And then it began again, this time with Yoruichi leading the attack. One by one, Amoux smacked them back with explosive force. Some would still shunpo or sonido towards Amoux, swords held high for an attack. And he'd carefully flick them away, with sometimes just the back of his hand. And it was only after they'd been falling a few hundred feet did they realize Amoux had attacked them back.

Every so often one of the Shinigami would try a hadou attack or some kidou spell to trip him, to just make a mark on him. Smirking, he'd only slice through their feeble attempts with one of his swords, then launch an offensive with four times the strength of their attack, or more.

By now bruises and blood covered most of their bodies. Even Byakuya and Yoruichi, probably among the fastest among them, sported several sprains and a few possible broken bones. Shinji, already heavily injured from the last class of Les Railles, looked about to pass out, as he swayed on the spot. The remaining Espada and Anza weren't fairing much better.

A blast of wind told them Amoux had just swung one of his swords and they braced themselves for the inevitable ripping through their skin…

"Not _again_!" yelled Ichigo.

Five Railles, about the same size as the last group they'd faced, charged toward them. A bit surprised, the group nonetheless shot their attacks.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Cero Oscuras."

Grimmjow sonido'd over to one and released the spikes on one of his arms. When the smoke cleared, the Railles were gone, but Amoux still stood there, unharmed.

"Damn, that fucker's not even putting up a fight!" growled Grimmjow.

Then, suddenly, Amoux's cruel face was in front of him. "Would you like me to show you my _real_ power, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Bring it."

But then Amoux bared his teeth and swung one of his swords. Grimmjow dodged by sonido, appearing behind him.

"Some damn power," the blue-haired Espada sneered. He raised his claws. The wind tossed his long hair…

The next second, Amoux spun around and delivered a blinding roundhouse kick to Grimmjow's ribs. A distinguishable crack sounded. Cursing, the Espada fell.

"_Grimmjow_!" screamed Anza.

Amoux turned to her next, unruffled and cool. "Ah, yes. Anza. The _wild card_."

Her claws clenched into fists, her entire body shaking.

"Let's see how you react to another of your precious comrades falling," Amoux drawled. "Face it, you're going to lose this battle. But…" His thin mouth curved into a cruel smile. "It does not have to end in _total_ bloodshed. You, my dear, are truly an _exquisite_ thing. And your abilities are quite extensive. I mean" — he gave a chuckle devoid of any real mirth — "take a look at yourself. You have the _least_ number of injuries — don't try to hide it," he added when she took an uncertain step back. "You, I believe, could hold up against me for a decent amount of time — not that I can say the same for your _friends_." He sneered the word.

"So let me offer you this, Anza." She shivered slightly but gave him her fiercest glare. He held out his hand to her. "Join me. Become my queen and, together, we can rid the universe of worthless fools like those who lacked the _power_ to even stand against my Railles — unlike the group of you." He looked at her intently and offered her a dazzling white, model-worthy smile.

For a few moments, she just stared at him blankly. Then her lips curved into a smirk, revealing razor-sharp teeth. She slapped his hand away. "Akio Amoux, you should know _better_ than to hit on a _married_ woman," she chastised him, the tone of a scolding mother.

Shock showed plainly on Amoux's face, the first time he looked unnerved.

"Besides," she went on, laughter laced in her voice. "You're not my type."

"…Your…type?" whispered Amoux.

She laughed a little. "I like _bad boys_."

The shock disappeared from Amoux's face as he stood up to his full height, dwarfing Anza. But she didn't seem to care.

"I _am_ bad," Amoux snarled.

Anza shrugged nonchalantly. Supreme indifference showed in her face as she surveyed him calmly. "You? Yeah, you _act_ the part. But I don't go for guys who look like models, who spend so much time on their looks. By the way…how long did it take you to _curl your hair_?"

Amox roared in rage and surged forward, his glare murderous.

Anza let out an audible sigh and sonido'd behind him. When he whipped around to attack, she sonido'd again, putting about ten feet between them.

"I like men who don't give a fuck about_ anything_, who speak their mind, who are _violent_, _bloodthirsty_, who stubbornly won't listen to _anyone_, and who don't need to try hard to look cool," she told him harshly. She looked at something over Amoux's shoulder and grinned.

"Isn't that right, Grimmjow?" she chirped.

"Damn straight, Anza," came Grimmjow's voice from behind the remaining fighters. Everyone spun around in shock. Grimmjow gave his trademark grin and sonido'd over to Amoux. "So, I hear you've been hittin' on my wife, Amoux," he stated, a hint of a growl to his voice.

"_You_?" sneered Amoux. "Of all the men in the world, she chose _you_?"

Grimmjow scowled darkly. "_No_ man can satisfy her like I do."

Behind him Ichigo and Shinji blushed when they realized he was referring to sex.

"Amoux, looks aren't the only thing a woman wants in a man," Anza explained patiently, but she winked at Grimmjow, who grinned back.

Amoux snorted; he managed to make even that noise sound dignified. Then he burst into wild, crazed laughter, startling all of them. "And you think his _personality_ is so sexy? Anza, abuse might seem hot at the start of a relationship, but you need a man who will treat you _right_."

Anza laughed humorlessly. "_Right_, and you think _you_ would treat me so great? Maybe if I was some dumb whore I'd believe you. Even though you tried to…what was it again? Oh _yeah_. Fucking try to kill us all." She glared at him. "But Grimmjow doesn't abuse me, so don't get any sick ideas in your head."

"Wait, he _doesn't_?" chorused Amoux, Shinji, Yoruichi, and Kenpachi.

Grimmjow growled. "I'll deal with _you_ when this shit's over," he snarled to the last three.

"'Course not, she abuses _him_," Ichigo explained.

This time Anza growled with Grimmjow. "And I'll deal with _you_," Anza snarled at him.

"So will I," added Grimmjow.

Kuchiki Byakuya, silent during this entire exchange, took the advantage of the momentary distraction in the battle, to launch a surprise attack.

"Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Anza noticed just in the last second and grabbed Grimmjow and sonido'd to safety as her Captain's deadly Bankai did its work.

"So how'd you get back here?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow as the couple reappeared by the rest of them. "I thought you were —"

"The human woman healed my ribs," he cut across the Shinigami.

"Captain!" yelled Anza when Byakuya's speeding body fell out of the cherry blossom petals. Then he vanished and appeared next to Anza. He was panting and blood covered his left leg entirely; the leg of his hakama pants had been torn to the thigh, below which blood glistened to obscure skin.

"Captain?"

He shook his head, his lips drawn in a taut line.

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra rushed towards Amoux. Two swords swung high — Before the blades fully extended, the three retreated, their breathing labored, blood blossoming across their bodies. Their faces were set, but they trembled uncontrollably.

Anza turned to Grimmjow, who returned the glance with a very intense look in his eyes. He leaned in closer to her…

Ichigo looked from one to the other, uncertain. "Uh, look…this isn't exactly the time for you guys to start making out…"

Neither looked at him.

"Don't be fuckin' retarded, Kurosaki," Grimmjow told him harshly.

"Stand aside," ordered Anza. Her voice was level, chillingly controlled. She sounded more serious than Ichigo had ever heard her.

Ichigo looked dubiously at her, then at Grimmjow. The Espada looked somber, solemn, not an ounce of murderous aura surrounding him.

Before Ichigo could ask what the hell was going on, Anza repeated, in the same chillingly distant voice,

"Stand aside."

The others gave her puzzled looks, with the exception of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"I would obey her request," Ulquiorra told the group quietly. Then he sonido'd back fifty, a hundred, one hundred and fifty yards.

"It's your funeral," shrugged Grimmjow. He glanced at Anza, nodded to her, then sonido'd to join Ulquiorra.

The rest looked at one another. "_Just go_!" hissed Anza, anguish seeping into her voice. They looked at her, then hastily joined the remaining Espada.

Anza turned to Amoux. "Right…" She flashed him a fearless, shit-eating grin. "You ready to die, Amoux?"

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait! The next chapter will be epic (well, I hope you think so) - so please stay tuned! I'll try to update as fast as I can - and review always act as a good motivational tool to get me to update faster!**


	24. Tifón de los Sacrificios

**Break and Bind**

**UPDATE! I am no longer animerandomizrXIV or lavalier23 on this site; I'm now Livia-Sobriquet. **

**...And I'm, BACK! After a way-too-long hiatus (which I apologize profusely for), I have returned! I really have to stop disappearing and get onto finishing this fic! And now I present the long-overdue, next installment to this fic!**

* * *

_"The only true fear is to become a warrior that doesn't know fear."_

**Chapter 24: Tifón de los Sacrificios**

When Captain Kuchiki went down, then when she saw the extent of his injuries, then the injuries of Ulquiorra, Urahara, and Yoruichi, Anza knew she didn't have a choice anymore. The battle couldn't be won any other way. And Grimmjow had already gone down once — it was lucky his injury hadn't been too severe or he might not have returned at all…

And Akio Amoux was right, underneath all the flattery, underneath his fruitless attempts to seduce her, pry her away from everyone she fought alongside. Anza _wasn't_ as injured as everyone else. She _could_ keep up with Amoux. And she was the only one who could defeat him, at this rate.

She turned to Grimmjow, looking for confirmation, encouragement, _something_. She knew she was hoping for him to go beyond the limits of an Espada's general emotional capacity. He knew as well as she did that it had been inevitable from the start that she'd have to use it. He didn't have to tell her that.

Scorching blue eyes seared turquoise. Usually he only looked at her with such passion in one of two circumstances: either he was going to fuck her senseless, or he was about to fight her.

But this time was different, much different. Much more serious, even though Kurosaki mistook the intensity of Grimmjow's gaze to be sexual passion. Anza barely heard Grimmjow tell Kurosaki not to be stupid, barely registered herself telling him and the others to stand back. She didn't recognize her own voice, devoid of all emotion, like she was now. Empty, numb, too frozen to even feel fear, though she knew she should be afraid.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow warned the others, both knowing by now what she was going to do. Her secret weapon, almost, only ever used as a desperate last resort. She gave the Shinigami and Visored one last warning, anguish finally bleeding into voice at the thought of having to use this technique once more.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, focusing for a few moments, with all her will, on Grimmjow's face. She wished, suddenly, almost childishly, that she could feel the comforting weight of his arms around her, his lips on her lips, on her cheek, her jaw, her neck… She wished she was anywhere but here, wished she _didn't_ have this power that was both a blessing and a curse, wished she was just a normal Espada, wish she'd never left Hueco Mundo, never left Grimmjow ─

At that thought, her heart seared with pain, not physical, but emotional. Her eyes burned and she forced herself not to break down and cry in front of all of them, especially Amoux.

She let out the breath she'd been holding, focusing hard. _I've got one shot for this,_ she told herself sternly. _And I've gotta focus. I'm not gonna have these emotions screw this up!_

Clawing her left hand, she formed a light turquoise Cero in her palm.

She shot herself forward, allowing herself to go at full-speed this time. She aimed, not at Amoux, but her comrades. She grimly held out the claws of her right hand, swiping as she passed Shinji and Kenpachi; looping around Ichigo to snag him, Yoruichi, and Urahara; she poked Ulquiorra with a claw, then rushed past Captain Kuchiki to do the same. Then she reached Grimmjow. She averted her eyes slightly. Her heart felt like it was suffocating ─ _If I still had my Hollow hole, it would be on fire with blinding pain _─ she thought — Anza scratched his arm, and her claws began to crackle with turquoise lightning.

Distantly she heard them come to realize what she'd done, their exclamations turning accusatory. Dimly she heard "betrayal"…

She gritted her teeth against the wave of despair that threatened to engulf her like a tidal wave.

Forcefully, her paws shaking, she let the blood-lightning fusion blend with the turquoise Cero. Bright turquoise light burst from the Cero to encase her in a glowing ball. Keeping her voice steady, focusing on the necessity to bring down Amoux before there were any more casualties — sweat dripped down her face — Anza cried,

"TIFÓN DE LOS SACRIFICIOS!"

The Cero grew in her palm and exploded out, feet, yards, miles, even, she wasn't sure. A growl started low in her throat and grew, as her body transformed.

She shut her eyes tight. Pain ripped through her. She screamed; it sounded more like a roar. She could feel her body stretching, doubling, tripling in size. Her paws and claws pulled mercilessly, bubbling, enlarging. Her torso expanding, her ribs feeling like they'd crack under the strain. Her jaw heaved, broadened, her face feeling like it was being ripped off…

She screamed louder, the pain becoming unbearable even though she knew it would all be over soon…

Her tail seared like it was on fire, then as if a thousand needles shoved though the tip, each needle feeling thicker and sharper each second that passed… She thrashed around, eyes shut tighter, wind whipping what felt like her own raw skin, claws spread wide, trying, as she knew, futilely, to attack, when she knew she was the only one causing this pain to herself.

Then, all of the sudden —

It was all gone. The light faded around her and she fell to her knees gasping and panting… But she sounded different. Raspy. Animalistic.

She grinned and felt her new, huge teeth. Curved and sharpened for the kill. She raised herself up and looked at Amoux.

He looked coldly at her, but couldn't hide the undeniable _stunned_ look in his eyes. Of course, _she'd_ look stunned if she saw herself now, if she hadn't known what to expect.

A Hollow tigress-sphinx. Encased entirely, with the exception of her head and neck, in the white bone-like substance Hollow masks consisted of, and striped with black. Her hair was now down her hips, shorter than in her resurrección, and covered her breasts, though they, at least, were also encased in the bone-like armor. Her curvy upper torso melded smoothly with her tigress lower half. Her claws had tripled or quadrupled in size as they glinted dangerously in the light. Her thick tail swished behind her. She looked down. This time, her Hollow hole was back, just below her sternum.

She let out a growl, enjoying the animalistic quality it had. In completely different circumstances, Grimmjow would have said the noise turned him on. She let out a chuckle, which sounded chilling and menacing with the new voice that this form brought. Of all things, she was thinking of what attracted Grimmjow!

"So, Amoux," she rasped, letting him get a good look at her large canines, which barely fit in her mouth. "Ready to end this?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "If you mean are you ready to die, then yes, I am ready to kill you." His voice never wavered, never sounded thrown off balance. He fleetingly reminded her of Szayel a little, with its cool, ever-present arrogant note. But despite her dislike of the Octavo Espada, she respected Amoux's confidence. Something she'd learned being a Hollow, desperate for survival (even at others' expense), and later as an Arrancar, was never to let anyone else, especially your opponent, see your emotions. Particularly fear. Just show a cool demeanor, always show you're confident even if you're trembling inside.

She let herself grin at his words. "Great. Now gimme everything you've got."

Never letting his composure fade, Amoux allowed himself a brief smile devoid of any mirth, before crossing his two swords over his chest once more. Then he thrust them out, a whirlwind rushing towards her.

But she almost laughed. With these new powers, his incredible speed was now a tortoise's pace to her.

Which gave her all the time she needed to inspect the power in his attack.

_It looks like two strands of reiatsu, wrapped around each other,_ she mused. Her eyes travelled back to their source. _I thought so! They're coming out from the end of each sword! And each strand looks different. Which means… _She frowned. The one that came out from the white-ribboned sword had more jagged edges to it, and its energy looked like it had a higher electrical charge. The black-ribboned one had a flatter edge but seemed to glide, creep, stalk, like a predatory animal, like a wolf, she decided, creeping around the edge of the white, sometimes intertwining with it. Anza frowned. She didn't like the look of the black-ribboned sword's "reiatsu". But she couldn't help but be intrigued by it. She'd never seen anything like it before.

She looked closer. Reiatsu leaked out of Amoux too, but it was different than from either of his swords. She furrowed her brows. _This_ was worth looking into. She could see Amoux's reiatsu going into the swords, but it should have been the same reiatsu coming out from each sword… Shinigami- and Arrancar-zanpakuto used the wielder's power!

_But he's not a Shinigami or an Arrancar… _Anza reminded herself. _I think, anyway. It's hard to tell with his reiatsu… It reminds me a bit of Kurosaki's…_

She frowned deeper, preparing herself for his attack to finally reach.

She reared on her hind legs, her front claws raised. Channeling a bit of her own reiatsu into the attack, she muttered a kidou spell to help and ripped the two intertwined strands of the swords' reitasu apart. As she expected, each strand absorbed her reiatsu hungrily. She smirked, knowing that, with the help of her kidou spell, her reiatsu would bind to the swords' and solidify.

When she could feel the strands submitting to her will, she gripped them tighter and threw them with full strength at Amoux, who, very unfortunately, dodged at the last second. And his swords somehow sucked the reiatsu right out of the air.

But this gave Anza another idea. Her reiatsu was now in both of Amoux's swords. _I can use this. But first… Play it cool._

This time Amoux struck her, flash-stepping behind her, and, in the last second, Anza heard the swish of his swords —

_Swoosh!_

In less than a millisecond, Anza appeared behind him. She smirked but sternly reminded herself, _Don't get too cocky,_ when Amoux froze, in apparent confusion, for about three seconds. Then he realized her presence had shifted and whipped around to face her. She was pleased to see this unnerved expression on his face, even when anger crept in.

"You _bitch_," he snarled. Suddenly he didn't appear so handsome anymore.

She coolly surveyed him, one eyebrow raised. "_Careful_," she warned him, a semi-mocking note in her voice. "Mess around with a cat and you might get…" She extended a claw out, raking across his face. He doubled over from the force, then straightened, clutching his cheek. Her grin widened. Blood dripped from the fresh wound, staining his crisp white shirt. "_Scratched_," Anza drawled.

"_You fucking bitch,_" he hissed. His eyes were slits of menace now.

She bared her teeth again. "What'cha gonna do, Amoux?" she taunted.

His eyes flashed and he straightened to his full height, clutching both swords. "What am I going to do, _Anza Soto_?" he sneered. Trying to regain some of his prior cool confidence.

She mentally shook her head. _He'd be better off giving up now,_ she thought.

Amoux spread his feet apart, swords crossed like an X over his chest. His stance was firm, well-balanced, and he was ready to strike.

"_THIS_!" he suddenly roared, launching himself at her, full-force. His dark red-black aura (the same color, she noted, as Les Railles) flared around him and his eyes gleamed with a furious passion. Wind whipped around him as his reiatsu steadily elevated.

He latched onto her foreleg. Close up, his expression was all the more wild. Crazed. Hungry. "I'll bet you wondered how I created Les Railles," he panted. He was beginning to sound like a lunatic. His reiatsu levels were still jumping. Nowhere near as close to her…yet.

"Might've wondered once or twice," replied Anza casually to keep him talking.

"Then today's your lucky day." Amoux flashed her a wolflike grin. "Because you're going to be the _jewel_ of my army."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You mean the army we destroyed."

Amoux "pff"ed and waved a hand impatiently. "They can easily be replaced. And _you_, my dear," he added, lowering his voice to what he thought was a seductive tone, "will be their queen."

Anza let the silence ring out for a few seconds before inquiring, "Do you really plan to turn me into a Raille?"

And then Amoux's wolfish smile was back. "Yes."

It came to her attention just then that his hand still grasped one of her front legs. But before she could shake him off, she continued to speak.

"You know, I met many Hollows like you during my time spent in Hueco Mundo," he told her, his tone conversational. "They also had that cool confidence, they also thought they were '_hot stuff'_, as you might say." Amoux gave a humorless laugh. "Now, don't get me wrong. I'll admit, they _were_ powerful — some of them at least.

"And I offered them, just like I offered you, a chance to join my army. It really _is_ a privilege unparalleled by any other you could expect to get. And for this reason, I will offer it to you again, Anza. Join me, be the queen of my army." And suddenly his tone became menacing.

She looked him right in the eye. "Forget it, Amoux," she retorted.

His eyes narrowed but his mouth twisted into a smirk-like smile. "You aren't the first to not accept my _generous_ offer. Many Hollows did the same, particularly the Vasto Lorde I encountered. _They_ arrogantly thought they were _better _than I. More powerful. Above accepting an exclusive offer to become a part of my army.

"They refused. But you should know," he added, his eyes gleaming more than ever, "I don't take _no_ for an answer!" More wind whipped around Amoux, tossing Anza's hair back from her face. She glared coolly back, pretending to be unaffected, even though his reiatsu continued to climb higher. Her heart thudded. She quickly suppressed the panic that threatened to rise in her.

"They joined whether they liked it or not!" he roared. "And — so — will — _you_!"

He raised the black-ribboned sword high.

"I have a special power, you know," he informed her. He sounded like he was raving, like he was out of his mind. "An…_ability_ I discovered." His wild gaze drifted to the two swords, which he caressed, almost lovingly, with his eyes, his expression momentarily softening. But then he raised his eyes back to hers and he looked insane once more.

"I can absorb souls," he said to her smugly.

Anza shrugged indifferently. "So can Hollows."

But his grin widened. "Ah. But I don't _devour_ them for my body to gain power like Hollows do. I absorb them…_ TO USE THEIR ENERGY TO CREATE RAILLES_!" he suddenly roared, bringing the black-ribboned sword down, with surprising speed and strength to cut into her front legs.

_I've had enough of this,_ she thought.

Sending a tiny ripple of reiatsu to penetrate the inside of Amoux's twin swords, Anza probed the reiatsu they contained — the reiatsu she'd earlier laced with her own. To her delight, the reiatsu twitched and happily latched onto her probe. Carefully — so Amoux would detect nothing — she willed her reiatsu inside the swords to rapidly expand, inflating like a balloon, but with mounting explosive force — And meanwhile, the black-ribboned sword drew increasingly closer to her… — She could sense the space inside the swords getting tighter, but not tight enough — Anza sent an impatient wave of reiatsu, willing the spirit particles within the weapons to bubble and boil furiously, ever-expanding, multiplying, filling every space with it, until there was no space left, and still going —

_Cr…r…a..ck!_

A metallic snap, then a crinkle, and the black-ribboned sword _shattered_ to pieces before her eyes — and a mere six inches from her body. With a roar of outrage, Amoux turned to his remaining sword, to find it splinter and disintegrate in his hand. The energy that had been trapped inside turned to dust that scattered in the light wind. Anza's own, turquoise-glowing reiatsu gleefully returned to her.

Amoux's face had transformed into a furious snarl, reminding her, more than ever, of a wolf. "You _bitch_," he growled again. his body shook in total rage, power still coursing through him, and his reiatsu building again, but at a slower pace than before. His mouth opened, teeth bared. Saliva dripped onto his chest.

Anza closed her eyes momentarily at the unpleasant sight. _He thinks he's a man, and he can try to look like one all he wants. But he's nothing more than a filthy animal. Even Arrancar have more dignity._

"Praying?" Amoux jeered. Anza opened her eyes and silently surveyed him. He laughed again. She discerned a slight bark to his laugh. "Not even _that_ will save you, Anza Soto."

It was her turn to be wryly amused. "That's the second time, Amoux."

He looked puzzled.

Anza let go of the restraints she usually kept on her reiatsu, letting it leak out, escalating rapidly. "You thought you were _so_ clever before, when you sent out your _spies_ to gather information on us. And even when Grimmjow told you I'm his wife, you _still_ made the same mistake. Twice." She paused for dramatic effect. "At least get my _name_ right. I'm Anza _Jaegerjaquez_!" she roared. Her reiatsu flared around her.

She flicked her left front left and Amoux's hand slid off.

He tensed, as if he was going to launch himself ferociously at her again.

Anza growled and reached inside herself for the power of the blood she'd taken from her allies still left fighting. Power reverberated in her bones, rippling across her entire body and projecting out, miles in every direction. Wind whipped around her. Her hair raised and whipped around her face, then shot away from it, just as forcefully. But this wind didn't remain a tame _breeze_, like the ones from Amoux's attacks. Hers grew with a ferocity, stinging, biting, howling, and whistling at Amoux but leaving her untouched.

The sky above her darkened to an inky, dark gray and the clouds knit together closely. Thunder rumbled. Anza surged more power at her opponent and the wind increased its speed tenfold, circling Amoux with dizzying speed.

Amoux's hand reached out to swat the wind, his own reiatsu enshrouding him. Anza released all holds and channeled her reiatsu further, lacing it with the cyclone-like wind and tinting it turquoise. Amoux's hand shot back as if he'd been burned. The winds howled shriller, spinning a hundred times faster now.

Anza drew the wind to herself, allowing them to extract Amoux from their midst. His clothes, hair — everything was windswept. He panted even harder. His eyes gleamed murderously.

He grinned. "You shouldn't have freed me… _Madame Jaegerjaquez_," he drawled. His face was alight, suddenly brimming with confidence. He charged towards her, strikingly like a wolf, some sort of ball of black and red reiatsu gleaming between his palms. It grew rapidly in size as he lobbed it straight for her. He leapt right after it to deliver the final strike —

Anza channeled all of her power into the winds; they suddenly exploded and expanded exponentially into a raging hurricane.

Coldly, she stared into his narrowed gray-blue eyes.

""TIFÓN DE LOS SACRIFICIOS!" she screamed, concentrating her power into the winds. They sped right at Amoux at breakneck speed and crackling with the ferocity of her power.

An explosion of teal light.

The hurricane closing in tight, then exploding outward: five, ten, fifty, a hundred feet.

Her reiastsu, within the hurricane, like a giant Cero the size of the twister, almost bursting from the sheer power it contained.

It, too, exploding and dispersing ─

Light, teal light from the blast, nearly blinded her for several moments. She strained to keep her eyes open, searching frantically in the dying-down winds. Her hair stopped flying around and settled back to fall to her waist.

Then the smoke cleared.

The winds, the hurricane stopped and the sky cleared. Sunlight warmed her back.

Nothing remained in the spot where she'd last seen Akio Amoux.

His presence was gone.

Letting a grim smile of relief spread onto her lips, Anza limply dropped to her knees, though remained suspended in midair. The sphinx form vanished in a burst of teal light. She returned to her resurrección, but that, too, vanished. It suddenly occurred to her that she was gasping for breath. Her limbs felt like lead. Her eyelids drooped. Some strands of her side bangs fell out of the loosened cherry blossom pin and tickled her nose. With shaking hands, she pinned her bangs back.

"Is… Did he… He's really gone, is ─ isn't he?" stammered Kurosaki.

Anza raised her head. Her neck felt like a cement block. Kurosaki looked stunned as he and the rest of her allies (the conscious ones, in any case) stood before her now. "Yeah," she croaked. Her throat was so dry… Her eyelids dropped even more. What she would give for a good _rest_ right now…

"You okay?" muttered Grimmjow.

She forced herself to grin, even though each second she fought against it, the exhaustion grew. Her eyes found his and she retorted, "I feel like _shit_."

He grinned back at her. "I'm surprised you're still conscious, Anza."

"As am I."

Everyone froze. _That voice…_

Slowly, they turned around.

"A-A-A… _Aizen!_" growled Ichigo furiously. His grip on Zangetsu tightened.

But Aizen Sousuke paid no attention to the orange-haired Shinigami. His chocolate gaze lingered on Anza, who mentally cursed herself. She wished she could come up with some witty remark to throw him, or at least Tousen or Ichimaru, who flanked him, off-guard. Her pulse raced. Still, after almost a century serving him, followed by nearly a decade of exile, she was _terrified_ of him. Too exhausted to even tremble, Anza could only gape, mouth open and eyes wide.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Anza?" His voice was just as she had remembered it: like velvet, hypnotic, but dangerously so. And the rich undertones of authority made few dare to challenge him. But if his voice didn't get you, his reiatsu would.

He offered her a cruel smile, which she did not return.

"I must say, Anza, you look quite good in black," he commented, eyeing her ripped Shinigami Shihakushō that was matted with her own blood. "However…" His mouth curved into a smirk. "White suited you better."

Before she could do any more than gasp, Aizen vanished.

She blinked, and as she opened her eyes, he stood before her.

A clink and hiss — A sword being slid out of its sheath — A swish in the air —

An inferno of pain exploded in her chest. She choked and gasped for air, eyes widening further. Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu ripping through her torso, her own blood staining its hilt. Her vision blurred momentarily, then tears streamed down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight, her mind crying out, her body in so much agony she could hardly think, breathe, move, _anything_, the pain was just too much to take… She wished it would just be over…

A terrible sound reached her ears. Shrieking, screaming, screeching... _No_ living creature could make such a noise unless it was dying…

Then she realized.

The noise came from her.

She opened her eyes a crack, but the searing pain in her torso — she felt like it was split almost vertically in half, the pain was unbearable… _Let it end…_

The crushing pull of gravity — She was falling…. Falling into oblivion…

Darkness blurred her eyes as her gaze on Aizen and her own allies shuffled in and out of focus.

She screamed louder, a ripping _agony_ shooting through the middle of her chest. _I don't want to die!_ She felt like she was being slashed completely in two…

_Fuck…just let the pain stop…_

Anza closed her eyes and gave into the dark threatening to overtake her.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated (and may motivate me to update quicker...)!**


	25. Ichirin no Hana

**Break and Bind**

_"If I am given wings, I would fly for you / Even if all of this earth sinks into the water / If I am given a sword, I would stand and fight for you / Even if all of this sky was shot through by your light."_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Ichirin no Hana**

_She opened her eyes a crack, but the searing pain in her torso — she felt like it was split almost vertically in half, the pain was unbearable… _Let it end…

_The crushing pull of gravity — She was falling…. Falling into oblivion…_

_Darkness blurred her eyes as her gaze on Aizen and her own allies shuffled in and out of focus._

_She screamed louder, a ripping agony shooting through the middle of her chest. _I don't want to die!_ She felt like she was being slashed completely in two…_

Fuck…just let the pain stop…

_Anza closed her eyes and gave into the dark threatening to overtake her._

* * *

"_ANZA_!" bellowed Grimmjow. Not thinking, he tried to shoot himself after her, catch her in his arms before she fell… _Dammit, Anza, you gotta still be alive…!_

* * *

_You are no one else but yourself_

_There's no other replacement for you_

* * *

A firm hand closed on his upper arm and yanked him back. He struggled against it, pulling his restrainer a few steps forward before being dragged back further. But he wouldn't let them hold him back — he _would_ get to Anza before she hit the ground — he mentally shook out the image of her already-battered body, practically completely drained of reiatsu, slamming to the ground and shattering — No matter what it took, he'd catch her…!

* * *

_So please don't wilt, _

_My single flower_

* * *

"Stop, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra's voice made him freeze for a moment, then double his struggle to get to Anza. Ulquiorra just gripped and pulled him harder.

"Fuck, let _go_, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow growled over his shoulder. He frantically tried to twist around, trying a punch, but Ulquiorra just grabbed his wrist and held it behind him. "_Ulquiorra_," he hissed threateningly, but his wide eyes searched out Anza. His pulse beat wildly against his chest and he started to panic. Each second she got closer to breaking into a million pieces, so why the fuck did Ulquiorra have to get stubborn _now_? Why the hell couldn't he free himself? He could match against Ulquiorra _easily_! The edges of his Hollow hole decided to twinge painfully at that moment. _Shit, not that too!_ He'd probably been grazed by something earlier. He twisted, clawed, elbowed, did _everything _he could think of to escape.

"Struggling is meaningless, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra told him monotonously.

"Shut the fuck up and let me go!"

"No."

"You fuckin' —"

Ulquiorra suddenly whipped him around so they were face-to-face, even though he gripped one hand tightly on Grimmjow's collar. "Listen to me, Grimmjow." Reluctantly, Grimmjow tore his eyes away from Anza's broken body to glare at those sickeningly empty green eyes.

"_What_?" he snarled.

"Leave her. Aizen-sama will destroy you if you go after her."

But Grimmjow was shaking now. Anger, burning, poisonous rage coursed through him, furious hatred at the man, the Shinigami, who'd made himself a god above Hollows. The man who'd made Grimmjow's existence as an Arrancar all the more meaningless. The man who'd promised him so many things — power, greatness, to be a master, a lord over everyone else in Hueco Mundo — But how come Grimmjow never felt fulfilled with any of that? Because of _him_. _Aizen Sousuke_. No matter how much he tried to deceive his "precious" Espada that they were equals, it was a _lie_. Shinigami always thought they were superior to Hollows. There'd never be any kind of peace between them.

He looked down and for the first time he could remember, he cursed his hypersensitive eyesight. He could accurately see the unbearable pain — His Hollow hole burned again — matching the expression etched on Anza's sweat- and blood-streaked face.

* * *

_Having taken root at a place you couldn't have wished for, _

_You're unable to move_

_You should spill your feelings that almost closed up_

* * *

Then there was _her_. Anza. Maybe not exactly the light in Hueco Mundo, but she'd definitely done something to make living in Las Noches less…less damn depressing. The only woman to be able to give him a real challenge in a fight and in bed. One of the few he'd ever fought who'd actually beaten him — and that just made him go back for more. But even when he'd lost every fight against her, she'd never looked down on him. She treated him like her equal, always, even when he was being an asshole and didn't deserve it. Hell, he didn't deserve _her_, but there was no fucking way he was gonna give her up.

* * *

_I'll accept your pain, bitterness, and everything, so please don't cry, but laugh, my single flower_

_Even as you seem to wilt now, I want to see your innocent figure once more_

* * *

_Shit_. She was like a burst of color to the endless white hallways of Las Noches. A precious flower blooming in the most heartless of deserts.

* * *

_So please don't wilt, _

_My single flower_

He'd felt like he'd died again when she left Hueco Mundo, left a hollow shell of himself, and had dimly wondered at the time whether he'd undergo the Hollow transformation process again, dimly wondering if that meant he'd gain more power, though it took him a while until he'd cared again about power, fighting, any of that. He fought with _anyone_ who looked at him the wrong way — even more than he had before she'd left — and anyone who even mentioned — or hinted — Anza was obliterated.

* * *

_And I want to become your strength_

_Because even when I make enemies out of all people besides you, I'll still protect you to the end_

* * *

And now she was gone again.

For good.

* * *

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

* * *

He shut his eyes tightly, unable to watch as her fragile-looking body dropped the last few feet. Even if Ulquiorra let go of him now, there'd be no way he'd be able to reach her, not from this distance. A growl rumbled in his chest, but there was no way it would be able to convey the agony that was exploding within him. He felt like _he_ was splitting in two — _Just like her _— from his head to his Hollow hole, which seared like the edges were being held to a flame.

* * *

_You are no one else but yourself, _

_Even up to now and from this point on  
_

* * *

He fell to one knee and felt Ulquiorra's hand slip off his collar. He didn't care anymore. His breath came out in short gasps and he was shaking worse than ever. His mind filled with images of Anza, memories that were now like hot irons pressed against him, searing him with her memory… The painfully-sharp feeling of holding her in his arms, the scent of passion fruit encircling him when he leaned down to kiss her neck, her jaw, to brush his nose against hers when he'd trace his lips against hers… He almost groaned out loud. _Those lips…_

He clenched his claws into fists.

* * *

_Because even when I make enemies out of all people besides you, _

_I'll still protect you to the end  
_

* * *

And now he'd _never_ touch his lips to hers…unless hers were cold and still and would _never_ respond to his again… He thought he'd had her back for good.

* * *

_So please don't lose, _

_My single flower _

* * *

A snarl escaped his lips and he leapt up and shot himself at Aizen with only one thing on his mind: _murder_. Behind him, he heard Ulquiorra's monotone voice call after him, heard Kurosaki yelling, asking what the hell he thought he was doing. Grimmjow didn't know himself what he was doing, he was just reacting the only way he knew how: with destruction.

He knew Aizen would easily catch his claw in his hand. Grimmjow was ready and pulled away at the last second. He sonido'd behind Aizen, having a full view of the Shinigami's unprotected neck… Grimmjow's clawed hand shot out to the base of Aizen's skull. If he could just shoot his claw through Aizen's neck, rip that head from its neck…

This time, Aizen's hand closed upon Grimmjow's wrist, without having turned his back to face him. "You were never one to obey, Grimmjow," he stated calmly, as if Grimmjow hadn't just attacked him. His voice held mild disappointment, but no danger. That meant Grimmjow was in some _deep shit_ now.

"Yeah, well, what was I supposed to do?" he retorted, yanking his wrist free. Aizen slowly turned to face him. "Sit on my fuckin' ass and pretend it didn't _happen_?"

Aizen's mouth curved into a cruel smile. "You did so when I informed you that she had defected on her own accord from the Espada" — A sharp intake of breath from behind — "and that she would have the status of a traitor as far as we were concerned. You should know this as well, Grimmjow, that traitors are not to be tolerated. And so, I spared any of the Espada from having to handle her, if she had decided to re-enter Hueco Mundo. I know that seeing her again might cause even the most loyal Arrancar" — his gaze drifted briefly to Ulquiorra — "to hesitate in carrying out my orders."

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu flare for a second, like he suddenly got really pissed off, before regaining complete control. _Maybe the fucker's got some emotions after all,_ he thought dully but not really caring much.

"Wait, what the hell's going on?" yelled Kurosaki, flash-stepping to stand across from Grimmjow and Aizen.

_Wouldn't we all like to know,_ Grimmjow thought bitterly.

Aizen's smile widened. Usually when Aizen smiled like that it meant someone was either gonna get killed or they'd be mentally scarred enough to wish they'd been killed.

"I take it Anza never shared her history with you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

And Aizen started to narrate a short version of Anza's life story. Grimmjow couldn't pay attention because every time he tried to picture her, images of her bloodied body, broken beyond all possible repair, swam in front of him.

It was all because of this man.

Blood roared in his ears as the beast within him, the truly Hollow part of him, stirred. _Fuck any morality —!_

He threw himself at Aizen again, not caring that Kurosaki was standing right there too. He launched himself and attacked with everything he had. He couldn't feel the strength behind Aizen's blocks, couldn't hear Kurosaki yelling for him to stop — He pushed the boy roughly out of the way when he tried to interfere — Grimmjow roared and lashed out with strikes, kicks, Ceros, punches…

Aizen hadn't even drawn his zanpakuto but blocked them all.

Snarling curses, Grimmjow shot back and raised his claws high in the air, ready to rake them through the air. He could imagine his Desgarrón shredding Aizen to a million fuckin' pieces —

He gasped. He couldn't breathe; an arm wrapped tight against his windpipe. Another hand restrained his wrists. A sword then pointed at his chest. That one, he saw, raising his eyes, belonged to Ichimaru Gin. Then that meant… Scanning behind him with Pesquísa, he confirmed his suspicions. _Tousen_.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me," he growled, though it came out more like a gasp.

Tousen's grasp tightened, pressing dangerously against his windpipe now. Furiously, rage freely rushing through him, he couldn't do a _damn thing_.

Aizen's smile lingered for a few moments while his gaze remained on Grimmjow's incapacitation, before he turned to the others.

"Now that has been taken care of," he drawled — Grimmjow wished he could do more than just scowl and mentally curse — "I will be taking my Espada back to Hueco Mundo."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for any confusion with changing my user name: I was anime-randomizrXIV, briefly changed to lavalier23, but I'm now Livia-Sobriquet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ichirin no Hana_ by High and Mighty Color, the song featured in this chapter (I used an English translation of the original Japanese)**


	26. The Legend of Akio Amoux

**Break and Bind**

_"The mane of the sun pouring down / Erases the footprints on thin ice / Do not fear deception / The world already lies atop deception."_

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Legend of Akio Amoux**

_Tousen's grasp tightened, pressing dangerously against his windpipe now. Furiously, rage freely rushing through him, he couldn't do a damn thing._

_Aizen's smile lingered for a few moments while his gaze remained on Grimmjow's incapacitation, before he turned to the others._

"_Now that has been taken care of," he drawled — Grimmjow wished he could do more than just scowl and mentally curse — "I will be taking my Espada back to Hueco Mundo."_

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. That didn't seem to match… Aizen wouldn't drag his ass all the way to the human world just to take them back to Las Noches. _And_ he'd dragged Ichimaru and Tousen for the ride…

Kurosaki seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Yeah? And what else did you come here for?" he demanded from Aizen.

The ex-Shinigami chuckled. The noise made the hairs on the back of Grimmjow's neck stand up. "Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo. You're still afraid I plan to recapture Inoue Orihime."

"And what if I am?"

"You don't need to worry…right now, that is." He paused for a moment, letting that sink in.

Then the blond shopkeeper, who'd housed the four Espada delegates and Anza, spoke. Grimmjow forgot he was still there.

"What connection did you have to Akio Amoux?"

_That _distracted him from Anza for a moment. _What?_

Aizen laughed again. Grimmjow wanted to shudder. "Clever as ever, Urahara Kisuke," the ex-Shinigami remarked.

Silence fell but Grimmjow's mind was racing. _Is that fucker admitting he and Amoux were working together? Aizen _knew_ Amoux was coming here? He _knew_ we'd be weakened… So it's _his_ damn fault Anza's —_

He shook his head roughly, then cursed himself. He forgot Tousen still restrained him.

Aizen surveyed them all, and then began to speak.

"Akio Amoux has been made into a Shinigami legend, sometimes told as a morality tale to children. I myself heard his story while studying at the Shinigami Academy. The version I heard went like this: About four hundred years ago, Amoux began experimenting with Hollows, and with his own powers. His laboratory had been far removed from any of the Thirteen Squads' barracks, and as such, no one was aware of his experimentation. Then, one day, Yamamoto Genryusai sensed something was amiss and tracked Amoux down, destroying his laboratory. Amoux had never been seen since then…

"Naturally this version has been altered over the centuries to maximize Soul Society's integrity and virtue in dealing with the situation, while minimizing much mention of Amoux — to, of course, prevent young Shinigami from following in his footsteps.

"However, in the years since hearing that story, I have discovered the complete account, which Soul Society has worked tirelessly to cover up.

"Like myself, Amoux had always had a…_fascination_ with Hollows and an interest in breaking the barriers between our race and theirs. Amoux also enjoyed experimentation on his own powers, altering the abilities of his two zanpakuto, and after several years, turned them into a Hollow-trapping device. One of his blades would act as a regular blade, which he would use to maim the Hollow he chose to capture. He would lace that sword edge with a short-term poison, however, that would slip into the Hollow's bloodstream once attacked, and would considerably slow it down. The other blade would contain spells to coax the Hollow's essence from its physical body. Together, the swords would then extract the soul into the blades for storage.

"Amoux was able to remain undetected — or, I should say, not considered an alarming threat to Soul Society — for many years. However, his next project was to utilize the souls he had captured to attempt to create a new species from them — by mixing their blood with Shinigami DNA.

"Shortly after his work began on this project, he was apprehended by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. The project, as far as Soul Society knew, was terminated. Amoux, who had risen at this point to Captain of Squad Twelve, was banished by Yamamoto from the Gotei 13. His status as a Shinigami was revoked and Amoux was permanently exiled from Soul Soicety. He fled to the most natural place to resume his research: Hueco Mundo, home to all Hollows.

"Three centuries later, I encountered Amoux shortly following my first visit to Hueco Mundo. I had already begun experimenting in the attempt to create a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, inspired by stories of Amoux's work. Yet, I possessed the key to this project's success, something which Amoux neither possessed, nor could possibly dream of."

"The Hougyoku," stated Urahara. His voice was level yet hinted anger.

"Indeed," smirked Aizen. "Upon first-hand inspection of Amoux's laboratory and research, I could see the potential his work had. I officered him usage of the hougyoku, to use it how he would. In return, I requested permission to use Amoux's creations — and Amoux himself — as part of my plan to eventually destroy the army I had begun to build at the time."

Aizen lapsed into silence while the remaining soldiers took in his words. With varying degrees of comprehension, his words began to sink in. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the only Arrancar present, stared at their master in disbelief.

Ichigo glared at Aizen, his hand, tightly clutching Zangetsu, shaking in fury. "Why would you _do_ that? Why waste your time creating something if you're just planning on destroying it?"

Aizen's smile turned mocking. He looked almost as if he was about to say something, but then Urahara spoke once more.

"Because he wanted to use them to destroy Soul Society for him, isn't that right?" Urahara looked at Aizen with a blazing stare. "So he could steal the King's Key and fashion himself a god?"

Aizen inclined his head. "Indeed, this is true," he confessed, his tone devoid of any guilt. He started to slowly approach them. His pace was light, like he was merely taking an afternoon stroll. "My, my. My own Espada disappoint me. Of the four I sent here, only two remain: one is tied up" — he glanced at Grimmjow, who glared back — "and the other" — a glance in Ulquiorra's direction — "could very well follow."

Grimmjow twisted his body against Tousen's restraint and choked, "You fuckin' _bastard_. Look at that disgusting loyalty and ass-kissing so many Arrancar gave you. Hell," he gasped when Tousen twisted the wrist held behind the Espada's back, "look at Ulquiorra, the biggest ass-kisser of them all. And for _what_?"

Aizen chuckled. "Ulquiorra, like all other Arrancar, yourself included" — Grimmjow flinched — "fell into my trap."

Grimmjow started to growl, but he quickly stopped when Tousen twisted his wrist further.

Before anyone could even think to move, Aizen had already shunpo'd to Shinji, who still bent over, his face set in a grimace with blood dripping from his chest. "Hirako Shinji. My last…_failed experiment_." Then Aizen's zanpakuto slid from its sheath — A swish — The unmistakable soft crunch of a blade entering a body — Its sliding out —

Shinji's eyes closed as he fell from the sky.

"SHIN —" Ichigo started to yell, barely managing to finish the name when Kenpachi's immobile body dropped as well.

Yoruichi flash-stepped from beside Urahara to six feet away from Aizen. Her yellow eyes glared. She looked ready to rip Aizen to shreds. Waves of rage rippled off her.

Then a whirlwind swept from her, raising everyone's hair and whipping at her own. Some wondered if she was about to turn into a sphinx like Anza had. Her reiatsu spiked as the ferocious winds ripped at her clothes. Shreds of her sleeves, the back of her sweater, flew into the air. She ripped the rest of them off, revealing a black, skin-tight halter top.

"Shunko!" she roared, her right foot outstretched, swinging to Aizen's side for a roundhouse kick. He calmly blocked it but her other leg had already swung high for another strike. He caught it with his other hand. Yoruichi twisted to free her right foot. Aizen's grip wouldn't slacken; she gave a sudden pull of her leg back towards herself. He lurched a little forward; her eyes widened — Then he stopped her attempt and tightened his hold. Faster than anyone could blink, he flicked his wrist. The resounding crack swept across the air.

Yoruichi's eyes widened and she grunted a curse. Aizen carelessly tossed her away and she landed in the air, on her injured leg. She sank to a kneel. Sweat dripped down her nose.

Urahara and Byakuya shot forward but Ichimaru and Tousen vanished from restraining Grimmjow to appear before them. The two looks at one another and nodded.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," intoned Byakuya. A thousand pink cross-like blades encircled him and the two defected Captains. Urahara slipped past them, heading straight to Aizen. He raised Benihime, eyeing the exposed part of Aizen's neck…

_SLAP! SLASH! SWISH!_

Dazed, Urahara fell and it took him a couple seconds to realize what had hit him. Something hot and wet dripped down his cheek. He raised his eyes to see Aizen sheathe his sword. A self-satisfied smirk curved on his lips. Urahara's gaze dropped below him. A similarly dazed Yoruichi looks up at him with a goofy look on her face.

He shook his head and made a mental note to bring this up to her once the battle was over — if they all made it out alive. He extended an arm to her and, still looking like she was in a trance, she took it.

He frowned. _She's like deadweight,_ he thought.

Just then, Yoruichi's face contorted and her body started to dissolve. Urahara released her hand in shock but she smiled — a smile that wasn't the one he knew so well…

Her skin lightened, her body broadened, and her hair began to turn brown and short…

Aizen Sousuke slashed Urahara in half. His body bubbled then split apart in two halves whizzing through the air like a balloon with the air being let out of it.

The real Urahara appaeared behind Aizen, Benihime pointed at the tyrant's neck and his hand braced against it. Ichigo raced towards the brown-haired ex-Shinigami, yelling, "GETSUGA TENSHO —"

Ten feet to his left, Byakuya's Senkei exploded. Tousen Kaname flung himself forward to meet Ichigo's attack. His reiatsu skyrocketed. He held his zanpakuto point-down. "Hundred Insect Ritual: Lunatic Cricket!" he shouted. Purple-black reiatsu poured out from him. Deep purple threads stretched out from every angle, solidifying and turning black. Several merged together with a squelching noise. Six black, hairy arms sprouted from his body, and a tail behind. Upon his head was a white, bone-like mask with bulbous knobs where eyes should go. The eyes opened to reveal giant orange eyes with tiny green irises surveying them all. With lightning-like speed — faster than anyone had seen him move before — he appeared before Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. It looked like it would obliterate him entirely —

_SWISH!_

Ichigo's Getsuga was split in two. Pieces of reiatsu scattered and vanished into smoke.

Then suddenly Tousen began to laugh, wildly, ecstatically, "HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN _SEE_!"

"What the…_fuck_…" hissed Grimmjow, stepping forward. He looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why would you choose to be a Hollow?" inquired Ulquiorra. He had not moved from where he stood.

Tousen laughed again, a tinny sound now to his voice. "Why else but _power_! Aizen-sama offered _me_ more than you worthless _Arrancar_ could ever _dream_ of having!"

"Tch," scoffed Grimmjow. "Yeah right." He grinned. "Always wanted to kick _your_ ass, Tousen!"

He lashed out but the Shinigami-turned-Arrancar easily caught his arm and twisted it. Grimmjow shot out his other hand, claws raking against Tousen's furry body but unable to pierce through. He clawed his hand into a fist and punched the new Arrancar's face. Tousen's grip slackened enough for Grimmjow to twist his arm around and yanked it towards him, when Tousen shot forwards as well, Grimmjow jerked around to land a solid kick to the ex-Shinigami's ribs.

_Swish!_

Tousen was gone. Grimmjow scanned the area then spun around. Tousen charged towards him. Grimmjow readied himself — even though he felt his stamina draining. He wouldn't be able to hold up his resurrección for much longer at this rate… Tousen's reiatsu kep rising and rising much higher than Grimmjow had ever sensed it go — There was no way he'd be able to take this on but to escape would use more energy —

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit!_

He clawed his hands and slashed them through the air — when they were about eye level, something flashed right in front of him. He froze and the blue glow that had surrounded him ebbed away.

A Shinigami stood in front of him, a few inches shorter than him. The Shinigami's shihakushō was torn at the sleeves. He had short, spiky, dark-purple hair. Nothing special except for the weapon he held in both hands. Two giant scythes connected by a thick chain. But this Shinigami was hunched over, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly, heaving and panting deeply. Grimmjow's sharpened sense picked up the smell of some fresh, some drying blood, a lot of it.

The Shinigami looked over his shoulder. Grimmjow noticed three scars, straight lines, down the right side of his face. Then the next second, the Shinigami pushed him out of the way, then shunpo'd next to him. Tousen whipped past the spot where they'd both stood seconds ago and skidded to a halt. Grimmjow scowled, now owing his life to _another_ fuckin' Shinigami. In light of the present situation, he held back commenting on what a perv this Shinigami's gotta be if he tattooed "69" on the other side of his face.

"If you…don't…mind," the Shinigami panted, "I'll handle this one." At Grimmjow's glare, he added, "This one's personal."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Whatever. It's your funeral."

As the Shinigami and Tousen cleared off to fight, Grimmjow looked back at Aizen.

_Fuck!_

Ulquiorra, Kurosaki, Urahara, and that Yoruichi woman attacked Aizen with everything they had left but Aizen was just catching them easily or, most tiems, not even bothering. He'd shunpo away. Even if they tried to corner him from all angles, he'd still be able to escape.

_Fuck… Sorry, Anza._

He rushed into the battle, kicked back almost instantaneously. Wounded and panting even heavier, he doubled over, cursing his weakness. Seconds later, something black and white swished past him. Ulquiorra.

Then Aizen appeared in front of him. Grimmjow glared at him with all the hatred he had for this son of a bitch.

"Ah. At last," drawled Aizen. That damn smile was on his face again. "My dear Espada…" He laughed again. "I thank you both for your services, but I have no need for either of you anymore."

Grimmjow realized what Aizen was about to do a second before the ex-Shinigami shot towards him and Ulquiorra, too fast for him to be able to put up his hands and defend himself. This was it, this was the end of him…

_Well,_ he thought grimly,_ maybe I'll see Anza again…_ He snorted to himself. _Who am I fuckin' kidding? I'm going straight to Hell._

Just when he thought it was all over, when he was clinging to memories of Anza to hide his fear, his own death so close he could just see the Gates of Hell rise up to take his soul —

_Flash!_

Another Shinigami stood in front of him, also shorter than him. Long balck cape, crazy fuckin' weird reiatsu, thin black sword out… and that damn orange hair.

_Shit! Not again!_ That was the second time he owed his life to Kurosaki!

Grimmjow turned around to see if Ulquiorra was finding this as weird as he was. The Cuarta's face was as blank as usual but his eyes were widened.

Grimmjow turned back.

Aizen laughed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, defending my Espada?" he drawled, amusement in his voice. "I see my decision to eliminate them is not flawed. Befriending Shinigami? _Unacceptable_."

"We're not _friends_," Grimmjow cut in angrily.

"Grimmjow, shut up." He opened his mouth to angrily retort, but Kurosaki spoke over him. "I want you and Ulquiorra to get back."

Neither Espada moved.

Ichigo sighed but addressed Aizen. "I'm not gonna have you slaughter your own subordinates like that. They were _loyal _to you — and you just throw them away like that?"

"Sympathy for Hollows from a mere Shinigami." Aizen chuckled again. "Then again, ryoka boy, you are becoming a Hollow yourself."

Ichigo tensed.

"My Arrancar were intended to be destroyed. Those who failed to keep you and your friends from penetrating Las Noches have been dealt with, with the exception of the four I sent here. Szayel Aporro lost his battle with Abarai Renji. You, Grimmjow, lost to Kurosaki Ichigo, and Tia Harribel, who had been watching the battle, did not step in to prevent him from penetrating further. You, Ulquiorra, allowed yourself to be caught in Grimmjow's Caja Negacíon and once you broke out, lost to Kurosaki Ichigo and permitted him and his friends to escape with Inoue Orihime. Two Espada have already gone down, and you two are heavily weakened by fighting Les Railles and Akio Amoux, as I had planned. And now, I shall obliterate you."

"No," said Ichigo firmly. Dark red reiatsu gathered around him. He raised his hand to his face. Hollow reiatsu swept over him as his energy soared. "You'll have to get past me, Aizen!"


	27. The Battle's End

**Break and Bind**

"_Time usually encroaches from behind/Raising a howl as it flows and ebbs away/Give up/As time seems to wash away your exquisite past/And tears away your fangs/Do not look forward/Your hope encroaches from behind/There is nothing but darkness in the muddy stream."_

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Battle's End**

A strange sort of exhilaration leapt in Ulquiorra Cifer's chest, pumping through his veins like adrenaline, with each attack on Aizen. It was odd, how his unwavering loyalty to the ex-Shinigami had shattered, turned insubstantial, turned to dust. He was certain he could trace the sensation back to a particular event…

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, and without thinking, slashed through skin, muscle, and bone, severing it completely. Carelessly, he tossed the now useless arm away._

_Ulquiorra was panting, yet still had the strength to regenerate his severed arm. He examined it, almost curiously._

"_My greatest power isn't offense," he told Ichigo monotonously. "It's regeneration. Most Arrancar traded high-speed regeneration for greater strength. But I alone am able to quickly regenerate any part of myself except my brain and internal organs._

"_I don't know why you changed form," he went on, "but no matter how strong you are, if you stop and stare just because I lost an arm, you'll never be able to defeat me."_

_Ulquiorra drew his palms together. A bright green light shone through his fingers. He drew his hands apart, the pulsing light stretching with him, making a buzzing noise._

"_Lanza del Relámpago."_

_He shot it; Ichigo didn't need to see it to be able to sense it. His body didn't need to move, he could tell it would miss him by inches. The glowing green spear slid by him, crashing several yards away into a sand dune and creating a deafening explosion. _

"_I missed," mused Ulquiorra, unfazed by his misaimed shot. "It is truly hard to control." He summoned another green spear to his hand and aimed again._

_But Ichigo's body moved of its own accord — not by shunpo, but by sonido. He slashed at the Cuarta Espada, who was forced backward from the strength behind the thrust. Ulquiorra gripped his Lanza del Relámpago tightly, the only thing keeping him from losing his balance and falling over._

_He steadied himself and took flight, his black bat wings flapping on either side of his body._

_Ichigo disappeared, using sonido to appear beside the Espada. He pushed Ulquiorra's head down, grinding him to the ground, as the Espada had done to him earlier._

_He matched Ulquiorra move for move, neither one managing to get a hit on the other._

_Ichigo swung his sword; Ulquiorra barely managed to bend backwards to evade it. The Espada slid back, preparing to launch his Lanza del Relámpago once more._

_Ichigo appeared before the Cuarta, catching the spear in his bare hands. He gripped it tightly, and it shattered under his hand. He roared like a predatory animal and slashed again at the Arrancar. This time his blade swung true. One of the horns on Ulquiorra's helmet snapped under the metal of his blade, and Ichigo slammed down harder, catching the Arrancar's left shoulder and part of his alabaster chest._

"_Curse you…" gasped the defeated Cuarta Espada as he lay on the ground. "I never thought I'd lose to a human who could transform into a Hollow. The very idea," he whispered, "is ludicrous."_

_Ichigo slammed his foot against Ulquiorra's head, crushing him into the ground. A red Cero grew between his own horns. The air around him stirred, as a threatening wind swept across the roof of Las Noches._

"_I see," remarked Ulquiorra calmly, without betraying any fear. "You'll show no mercy. How very Hollow-like of you…"_

_These words stirred something inside him and he hesitated._

_The split second was all Ulquiorra needed._

_The injured Cuarta Espada raised a shaking claw and pointed a talon at Ichigo. Green light shone from the tip, illuminating the pale Murciélago ominously. "Cero Oscuras," he whispered, the light growing…_

_Ichigo batted at the Cero, slamming it away so it crashed into the sand like the first Lanza del Relámpago._

_Ulquiorra's fur began to melt away, his tail shortening as well, until it vanished too. His helmet was returning, pale-skinned fingers replaced the claws. Boots returned in place of clawed feet. A long, sleeveless, white robe appeared to cover his body._

_But then this all vanished in bursts of green light. Ulquiorra Cifer lay on the ground, his half-helmet Arrancar mask in place, black hair shortened once more. The thin, green tear-like markings reappeared on his face instead of the wider gray ones, and he wore his white jacket and hakama again, though severely battered and ripped. . His sword returned to his shaking hand, though it dropped a moment later. Ulquiorra fell to his knees, panting. His eyelids drooped and he slumped to the ground. His eyes closed and his body fell limp as the Espada lost consciousness._

_But moments later he opened his eyes to find Kurosaki limping away. As the orange-haired Shinigami staggered further and further, Ulquiorra heard himself say, "Take her."_

_Kurosaki turned around to stare at him._

_Ulquiorra nodded towards the auburn-haired woman, who had, until now, been under his care, his control. Her large, gray eyes watched him fearfully. He squeezed his eyes shut. He repressed a grunt of pain; his Hollow hole ached. "She…belongs with you," he muttered, wrenching those words out of himself, unable to comprehend why those words should cause him such pain. Perhaps it was because he was permitting Aizen-sama's prisoner to walk free…?_

"_And…" he added, "keep her safe," he gasped as blackness closed in on him once more._

* * *

_When woke up he found himself in the infirmary with what appeared to be all the Arrancar who had fought with Kurosaki or his friends. Those who had not been present, Ulquiorra knew to be dead._

_His Pesquísa reached out desperately but he knew it was no use. Inoue Orihime was gone, had been escorted by her precious Kurosaki Ichigo. The edges of his Hollow hole burned again and he hissed a curse. Next to him, Nnoitora Jiruga shot him a surprised look but Ulquiorra ignored him. If he closed his eyes he could still smell the flowery scent he came to associate with the woman. He could almost reach her; her long, silky, auburn tresses; large, innocent, long-lashed, gray eyes; soft, full lips, porcelain skin, delicate neck — he could crush her with ease; she was so vulnerable — and those luscious curves… They were accentuated in the white Arrancar uniform she had been given to wear, but he felt it had suited her. She did not appear like a cheap whore like some of the female Arrancar, despite the human woman's natural beauty and gifted body. And the uniform had emphasized the fiery color of her hair, the smoky shade of her eyes… And it had made her appear to be one of them. As if she had belonged with them, in Las Noches._

_He opened his eyes again. Now he was acting like trash. Where had these feelings come from? _

* * *

He had become aware at some point of his interest in the woman's friends, their willingness to fight against impossible odds to rescue her. They had proven him wrong after all, had succeeded in the end. Ulquiorra had given the matter a great deal of thought and wondered if "The Heart" which the woman had so deeply believed in did, in fact, exist, as she claimed. If that was the force that had enabled Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends to win battles that seemed impossible for them to win. And if that had been the force that had made him relinquish the woman and tell Kurosaki to keep her safe.

He wondered if that was the force that had allowed him to remain calm and poised when Aizen had announced to all his remaining Arrancar that he would graciously forgive their losses to Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. Ulquiorra had not known then what Aizen had been planning, but he knew they all would be severely punshied. He had assumed Aizen still had use for his army, and thus had not considered the wave of Arrancar deaths since then much of a threat to his own existence.

He wondered if that was the force that had made him secretly swear to himself that if Aizen had ever ordered him to recapture Inoue Orihime again, or otherwise harm her, he would refuse, even if that would mean his own death.

As he fought now with his last, waning strength, Ulquiorra thought he understood why Kurosaki and his friends would sacrifice themselves, what he thought once to be foolishly, for another. The bonds of "The Heart" were unbreakable. An unwavering display of loyalty.

_That _was the force that caused him to finally reveal his Segunda Etapa to Aizen. The others, with the exception of Kurosaki Ichigo stared at him in wonder, horror, and, in Grimmjow's case, anger and jealousy. Aizen might have looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly assumed his calm, mock-benevolent mask and surveyed him calmly.

"How ironic, Ulquiorra Cifer," he purred. "You were my most loyal, my most trusted servant."

"I was," conceded Ulquiorra. "But this is purely self-defense."

"You have changed, Ulquiorra," remarked Aizen. "You once would have accepted anything I said, even if it had been your own death sentence!"

Ulquiorra frowned. "You forget. Hollows fear their own death. As I said, I fight purely in self-defense." He pressed his palms together and then spread them apart. A glowing green lance appeared between his hands. "Oh, and by the way," he added, hand sealing over the weapon. He took aim and prepared to launch Lanza del Relámpago. "Fuck you."

Grimmjow laughed appreciatively. Ulquiorra ignored him and released the attack. Kurosaki Ichigo followed with another Getsuga Tensho. The other Espada caught on and launched his Desgarrón. The other Shinigami, Kuchiki Byakuya, released some sort of swirling pink ball that encircled Aizen. Urahara and the Shihoin woman launched some sort of spell mixed with what looked like reiatsu issuing forth from the blond man's sword and… Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _That's the Hougyoku…_

Ulquiorra's pulse raced. He watched with anticipation at the explosion of colors and spirit particles that surrounded Aizen. It would be foolish to assume anything at this stage, but it almost seemed as if…

For a split second Ulquiorra imagined not living under Aizen Sousuke's command. He had spent so long under the ex-Shinigami's watchful gaze, devoted himself fully to his every whim, that he never wondered where he would go if the man was defeated. Would he remain in Hueco Mundo? Or…would he dare approach the woman and live in the human world —?

A blast and a resounding explosion — flame-like reiatsu burst in every direction and sent the group shooting back. Ulquiorra steadied himself, frowning. He should have known. It was too early to believe it would happen, too foolish to expect it possible, even in spite of their combined efforts.

The remains of their attack faded and Aizen emerged, laughing.

"Fools!" he cried. Ulquiorra noticed a wild, crazed gleam to Aizen's eyes that had never been there before. "You _dare_ use the Hougyoku's power against _me_? I, who it recognizes as its master? I, who willingly allowed Inoue Orihime to steal it, to escape with it — I, who intended for her to be escorted from Hueco Mundo by you, Kurosaki Ichigo" — Ulquiorra's Hollow hole throbbed painfully again — "and bring it to Urahara Kisuke?

"Oh yes," he went on in response to their stunned silence. "I had planned it all long ago. I expected it to sit inside Urahara's store, affecting those who went near it. The Shinigami who had been stationed in the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the Espada I had sent, would all be affected by its power. You see, it is drawn to power. I had spent some time studying its properties and I discovered," he informed them with a twisted smile, "that I can make it affect your powers. For instance, I can drain you of reiatsu this instant —_ and you would all drop like flies at my command_! I am the _true_ master of the Hougyoku, Urahara Kisuke!" he laughed maniacally.

"No, you aren't," Urahara corrected him quietly. His expression was somber, his tone full of subtle anger and disgust.

"What?" snapped Aizen. The wild, manic glee melted off his face to reveal a very ugly look.

Brown eyes locked with gray.

"You aren't the true master of the Hougyoku," Urahara repeated. "The Hougyoku…is the master of itself."

Aizen paused for a moment, then burst into wild laughter again. "You _fool_, Urahara Kisuke!" he roared. "You absolute _fool_! Do you really expect me to _believe_ that? The Hougyoku has _always_ bent to my will! And now — I intend to _destroy you all_!"

With blinding speed, Aizen appeared behind Urahara — the blond Shinigami began to turn around — it was too late — He was already falling…

Then he was behind Grimmjow — The next moment, the blue-haired Espada was dropping fast, snarling and cursing despite the blood that spurted from the new wound in his chest —

And next Ulquiorra, who had expected this, yet still, somehow, unprepared and unable to stop it — Blinding pain rush through his entire being, and he felt himself grow limp — Then cool air rushed across his face, his hair, his skin — Adrenaline raced through his veins as the ground sped towards him… Or was he speeding towards it…?

His eyes were closing, seemingly of their own accord. That felt pleasant… His eyelashes touched as his lids met… Darkness washed over him like a soothing ocean currant…

* * *

Yoruichi long-down; Urahara, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra down now. It was just Ichigo and Byakuya left now. But with Byakuya straining to even breathe against the pain…

Aizen shot towards Ichigo, telling Ichimaru to handle the Kuchiki. Ichigo raised Zangetsu, ready to launch another Getsuga —

Ichigo froze. If he shunpo'd now… But Aizen was too fast! Byakuya couldn't handle Ichimaru at this stage — the Kuchiki was gonna slip out of his Bankai fast and Ichimaru hadn't even used his Shikai…!

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso," came Ichimaru's soft, snakelike voice. Ichigo cursed. It was all his fault, all too late… He was left alone when he should've sacrificed himself, and Rukia would never forgive him…!

Fury bubbled inside him like a poison, something his body was forcibly expelling —

"_GETSUGA TENSHO!_" he screamed, letting out everything he had at the ex-Shinigami who had called himself a god, but had torn apart so many lives…

"Kamishini no Yari… Butorenjin."

Ichigo knew the blade was shooting towards him and leapt hastily out of the way, even though he knew there was a slim chance of him being able to evade it… Except that Shinso didn't follow him as he'd expected…

_What the…?_

The light from his Getsuga faded. Ichigo's eyes searched the spot where Aizen had charged toward him…

A mile-long sword extended from Aizen's heart, and shot further. If Ichigo hadn't moved then, he would have been speared as well.

Red bloomed, staining the front of Aizen's pristine white robe. Aizen shakily twisted his neck, coughing up blood. "G-Gin…" he gasped. "You…you sly…fox…"

Ichimaru's face appeared from behind Aizen's back. "Hougyoku's turned against ya 'gain, Aizen-sama." He grinned his wide, thin-lipped smile and held up a tiny, marble-like ball.

"Should…have…known," groaned Aizen. "You…were never…on…my…side…were…you?"

Ichimaru chuckled. "Made a promise to Ran-chan," he answered vaguely. He turned to Byakuya and Ichigo. "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san. I'll let ya…_clean up_."

"Wait," said Ichigo, holding out an arm to steady Byakuya. "We'll need to send him to Soul Society." Both Byakuya and Ichimaru looked at him. "I think Yamamoto would appreciate it if we gave him Aizen to deal with. Besides." He nodded towards Aizen's limp form. "He's" — he gestured towards the bleedning ex-Shinigami — "not gonna go anywhere by himself."

Ichimaru looked from one Shinigami to the other. When he saw both firmly agreed, he shrugged. "Whatever ya say." He kept one hand on Aizen in a firm grip; with the other hand, he retracted his zanpkauto and resheathed it.

Byakuya also resumed his Bankai to its usual form as a zanpakuto and returned it to its sheath. He bound Aizen in a complicated-looking kidou spell. Ichimaru opened a Senkaimon Gate and the three stepped in.

* * *

**At last, the battle with Les Railles and Aizen is over! But there's still lots more excitement to follow in the aftermath, so stay tuned!**

**Thoughts on Ichimaru Gin saving the day?**

**Thoughts on the Ulquihime-centric nature of most of this chapter? **

**Love it? Hate it? All reviews are welcome!**


	28. Bind and Heal

**Break and Bind**

_"I wonder can I carry on with the speed of the world without you in it."_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Bind and Heal**

_Pain_. Dull, throbbing pain. Everywhere. Chest, back, legs, arms… All felt like they were made of cement. His head pounded, like someone was drilling a jackhammer into his skull. Even without moving, he felt like the roast pig of a gluttonous king, ripped open and chewed on, gnawed, devoured.

A low groan escaped his lips. His throat was as dry as the Hueco Mundo desert and no less forgiving. He jerked his head instinctively and it was like boulders tumbled inside his skull, rebounded off the walls. He squeezed his eyes tight, then — bracing himself for whatever was up ahead — opened his eyes.

For a few moments all he saw was blurred white. Slowly, his vision came sharper into focus. Edges became more defined. He blinked a few more times. More white. White ceiling, white walls, white…_bed_?

"Didn't expect Hell to be so…white," he remarked to no one in particular. He winced, immediately regretting speaking. His throat felt rubbed raw.

"Oh! Grimmjow-kun! You're awake!"

He didn't have to look to identify that voice. The Inoue woman who Ulquiorra had "looked after" in Las Noches last year. _Tch, as if they weren't getting it on every time Ulquiorra went to "check on her"…_

He glared at her. "Just Grimmjow. I ain't your fuckin' _friend_, woman. And," he added, giving a quick glance around, "what the fuck are ya doin' in Hell?"

A shitload of emotions played out across her face: surprise, confusion, pity, shock, then deep in thought… It was too much for his throbbing head to take in. He closed his eyes and waited for her answer. When none came, he shot open his eyes, ready to impatiently demand an answer out of her. But then she opened her mouth to speak — _About damn time, _he thought.

"This is Soul Society…"

He shot right up in his bed, cursing fluently when the pain raged through him like a hurricane. "WHAT THE _FUCK_ AM I DOING HERE?" he bellowed. He didn't care if his throat burned like he was going to lose his voice. His pulse raced. His eyes darted around the room. He needed an exit — _No, fuck that_. He'd blast his way out and open a Garganta and then get the _fuck_ outta here. Go back to Hueco Mundo, where he belonged…

"Grimmjow-ku — Grimmjow, _please_!" cried the woman. Her large gray eyes were wide in fear, as he usually saw them, and she clutched her hands together over her heart. What a pathetic woman. "You have to stay here so you can be healed —"

"Yeah?" he retorted. "And why the _fuck_ should I listen to you? Heal me. Tch, yeah right. I'm weak enough, so why doesn't some fuckin' Shinigami just _kill_ me now, that's why they're planning, isn't it?"

The woman didn't answer but it didn't matter. He knew he was right anyway. He was a _Hollow_, being "healed" in the Shinigami's fuckin' world. Shinigami killed Hollows, end of story. _Fuck! Where's my zanpakuto —?_

He froze. A tiny female Shinigami walked past him. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, bangs framing either side of her face. Sure, the hair was dark purple instead of purplish-red, and the hairstyle was off — this little bitch had some kind of retarded bonnet thing holding the bun — but it reminded him instantly…

_Shit-Shit-Shit! I forgot all about her!_

His Hollow hole chose that moment to burn around the edges, worse than before — _On top of all the other fuckin' part of me that hurts like fuck._

"What did you do with Anza's body?" he demanded. Again, the million fuckin' emotions played out on the woman's face, most confusion.

"Anza's…?"

"Her body, yeah," he snapped impatiently — _Damn_, his Hollow hole gave another twinge — and tried to sit up. He hissed though his teeth; the pain was unbearable, he couldn't hold himself up without agony…

"I asked you a fuckin' _question_!" he yelled. "Where'd you fuckin' put her bod—?" A startling thought occurred to him. "You didn't _cremate_ her, did you?" he asked in a low voice.

By now he'd drawn a lot of attention but he didn't give a shit. He _needed_ to see her now, didn't care that she wouldn't respond, wouldn't look at him the way she did, wouldn't — _shit_! His Hollow hoile seared and it took all his remaining strength not to scream.

Through the agony, he could barely register the puny Shinigami bitch that had made him think of Anza say something to the human woman, who replied, "It's okay, Momo." Then a taller Shinigami, another woman with black hair braided under her chin — _What's up with the fuckin' beard?_ —came up to the human. She wore a white robe over her Shinigami Shihakushō.

_Captain…?_

The two women spoke quietly. He zoned out, imagining Anza's smile…the way she looked at _him_, the most intimate details about her that only he knew, that she'd never shared with anyone else…

Then suddenly his bed jerked and was hoisted in the air, carried, swaying a little when the four Shinigami who held it moved.

"_HEY! _Where the fuck are ya taking me?!" he demanded, wincing at the shredding _anguish_ his limbs and torso were going through. His head throbbed with his pulse. He groaned dully.

Then his bed was set down, but the crushing, tearing, exploding pain didn't go away. He barely registered the Shinigami that had held up his bed all scuttle away. Groaning, hissing, and rasping out half-curses, he furiously turned around to see why they'd moved him, even though he felt like was gong to pass out from the sting that shot through him.

He froze. He was speeding miles away, till he couldn't see or hear anything around him. He was all alone, it was just him… And _her_.

The single person to have ever earned his complete respect, his — his…the closest thing to feelings he had, now just thrown out like trash. And here was the proof. Her closed eyes and peaceful face — the opposite of the creature inside him howling in physical and emotional agony — and her still body.

His Anza.

Dead.

Grimmjow's eyes burned. He screwed them tightly shut, clenching his teeth together to stop the howl that longed to escape him. His chest heaved, his head felt like it was sinning, then suddenly he was gaspin but there wasn't enough oxygen in the universe to fill his lungs — He was going to die — _At least I can hunt her down then_, he thought grimly.

Adrenaline bubbled inside him, followed by a torrent of pain, lust, anger, comfort… He pictured her giving him that mocking smile of hers, the one that made him want to kill her when they first met. Her shining, thick, red-purple hair tumbled in his mind, unbound, halfway down her back. She was clothed in her old Arrancar uniform: curve-hugging white jacket that reached the start of her rounded hips and loose white hakama tied with a black sash that held Tigresa.

His Hollow hole was carved open with the most jagged, rusty chainsaw; the pain spread like wildfire, his whole body burning. The creature inside him screamed — or maybe it was him screaming, he couldn't tell if he even _existed_ anymore, he was _nothing_ —

His eyes snapped open.

He was flat on his back staring dully at the ceiling. He felt pressure on his ankles and wrists. His eyes flicked to the left, the side away from her. A Shinigami at both wrist and ankle to restrain him. He glanced the other way. Same thing. He scowled and wrestled out of their grip. They all stepped back but eyed him carefully. He snorted and turned his attention back to _her_.

_Wait — is that her chest…_moving_?_

His sensitive eyes zeroed in on her. Barely…just _barely_, her chest rose and fell… Her nostrils flared with each rise and fall… But that meant —

_She's…alive…!_

"Anza?" he murmured.

She shifted slightly, then squeezed her eyes tight… Grimmjow watched in amazement as she slowly woke up. It just seemed too surreal, like he was watching someone else who looked exactly like her — It _couldn't_ be her, he saw her die… But here she was, alive and moving like he thought she_ never_ would again…

Painstakingly slowly, her large, catlike eyes opened to reveal irises of a stunning shade of turquoise. Her lips twisted into a grimacing smile. She struggled to raise herself despite the heavy bandaging and casts and wires hooking her up to all kinds of machines.

"Hey," he said softly. "How ya doing?"

She fixed him a glare that he knew held no anger. She was still half-smiling. "I feel like deep-fried shit," she croaked. Her voice sounded more like the engine of an old tractor than its usual musical cadence.

He shot her a grin even though there was nothing funny. He raised his right hand, biting his tongue against the pain that shot all down his arm, and stretched it out onto Anza's bed. He raised his first two fingers and caressed Anza's cheek. He felt her try to smile wider, which made him grin more.

Her eyes were full of happiness, affection, relief, and tenderness underneath all the pain. Then she looked at something above him. "Please…Captain Unohana?" A pleading note he'd never heard before in her voice. He noticed the desperation on her face.

Before he could open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, his bed lurched, jolting his stomach — though this time he had no complaints because his bed was pushed right up against Anza's. His right hand, which had been caressing her cheek, slid down her side and ended up finding her hand. He took it in his own, careful to watch the bandages. His body was maybe six inches away from hers. Anza turned her head towards him, shortening the distance by a few inches. He did the same. He could feel her warm breath on his face.

He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met. Unlike usual, he kissed her slowly and gently, wishing he could hold her in his arms but he knew better than to push his luck. Anza's lips moved softly against his and almost hesitantly, as if she was shy (except he knew she was the complete opposite). It was probably the pain.

Grimmjow pulled back reluctantly. His heart pumped rapidly in his exhilaration at just being able to kiss her warm lips — to have those lips kiss him back. It was _fucking_ _incredible._

"Hey Anza," he called, his voice a bit louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" she rasped.

He gazed into her mesmerizing eyes again, filling up inside with some kind of wild energy that made him suddenly want to run a marathon right now, or get into a hardcore fight.

"Don't _ever_ make me think you're dead." Her eyes softened in affection. "_I mean it_," he growled. "It was the _worst fuckin' feeling_ ever, a _million_ times worse than when you escaped Hueco Mundo without telling me." Anza opened her mouth to say something but he plowed right over her. "Do you have _any_ idea… It was like becoming a fuckin' _Hollow_ again, like my Hollow hole was getting bigger and bigger until there was _nothing left of me_, do ya hear me? _Nothing_. Without you I'm not even a fuckin' Hollow. Less than a killer, less than a monster… I didn't even feel like I fuckin' existed.

"I almost let that bastard Aizen kill me because there was nothing to live for at that point. Except that I had to avenge you. That kept me going. Because Anza, I'm not gonna lie to you…"

He leaned in even closer. The tip of his nose brushed against hers. "I felt it for _years_ without realizing what it was." He paused, holding her gaze for a few moments before muttering, "_I fuckin' love you_."

She didn't move, didn't make a sound. He wildly thought she'd had a heart attack or something. Then she leaned in and kissed him in a frenzy, but he knew the pain held her back. Something wet dripped onto his face. He jerked back and realized Anza was _crying_.

"_Shit_…" he cursed. "What's wrong? Pain that bad? Want me to get them to give you more pain meds?"

"It's not that," she sniffed, her voice sounding even hoarser. "You…you've n-never told me h-how you feel about me!"

"I thought I made it pretty obvious," he replied wryly, grinning.

She gave him a half-annoyed look. "I _knew_ how you felt," she told him impatiently. But her tone softened when she continued. "It was kinda hard to miss. But you never actually _said_ it, in words."

He quirked an eyebrow. What the _fuck_ was in the water in Soul Society to make her turn into this fountain of emotions? Next thing she'd wear her heart on her sleeve like that human woman or Kurosaki.

"Hollows don't talk about feelings, Anza, you know that. I made an exception for you this time but don't expect it again," he growled. "You forgot a lot about Hueco Mundo the past eight years. One of the most important rules about surviving there: actions matter a hell of a lot more than words. Words can cover up your true intentions and can fuck around with people's minds. You should know _that_ well after all those years under Aizen. Did he ever do what he promised? Tch. _No_."

By now she was glaring at him like she was gonna pound the fuck out of him — if she could've actually moved her limbs without excruciating pain.

"What, angry that I bashed your _feelings_?" he taunted. He glashed her his trademark wild grin.

She actually growled at that. She struggled to move — get her hands on his throat or cause him more internal organ damage than he'd already gotten from the fight with Les Railles, Amoux, and Aizen. Then Anza fell still with a flinch and a hiss like an angry cat (he always thought it was kinda hot when she acted like the tigress she was). She glared more fiercely at him.

He winked at her, knowing it would piss her off. And he wasn't disappointed: she actually _spat_ at him, her saliva landing on his cheek. But Grimmjow had had contact and experience with all types of her bodily fluids that it didn't have the effect she intended. Smirking, he wiped it off with a finger and licked it.

She let out a stream of curses at him — which made him chuckle a little before his broken ribs and slashed internal organs protested. He fell silent and glanced at her. _Damn. Even half-dead and bandaged all over, hooked up to so much shit just to keep her alive…she's _still_ beautiful._

He stroked her hand, not trusting himself to hold in, in case he broke it even more. He wondered if she could even feel him touching her with all those bandages on. But when he looked up, her eyes had softened.

"Grimmjow?" she croaked. It was different than the way he was used to her saying his name.

"Yeah?"

Her fingers closed over his hand. "Thanks for not dying on me."

"Look who's fuckin' talking, Anza."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "I'm sorry I made you think I was dead," she whispered.

He snorted. "Yeah, you _better_ be."

_Because living without you here, Anza, is the worst torture you can give me._

* * *

**I tried to keep Grimmjow as in-character as I could, considering the content of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! (Comments are always welcome ^_^)**


	29. A Reason

**Break and Bind**_  
_

_"I envy because of the heart. / I glutton because of the heart. / I covet because of the heart. / I am prideful because of the heart. / I sloth because of the heart. / I rage because of the heart. / Because of the heart, / I lust for everything about you."_

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Reason**

The Fourth Squad of the Gotei 13 worked tirelessly in the aftermath of the battle with Les Railles to restore the warriors' strength and stamina and heal their injuries. Those Shinigami who Captain-Commander Yamamoto had not called on to fight in the battle were dispatched shortly following the conclusion of the war to help round up wounded soldiers, and, subsequently, assist in the clean-up of the battleground. There had been some disgruntled grumbling from this group — _What do we look like? The Human World's Garbage Pick-Up Squad? — _until Captain-Commander Yamamoto had unleashed his Ryūjin Jakka on them. The flames of his zanpakuto had chased them all the way into the Senkaimon Gate. "If I hear you complain one more time about this mission, I'll strip you of your ranks and banish you to the human world!" he threatened all of them.

That put an end to the complaints.

Among the patients in the Squad Four barracks, most struggled to make a quick recovery; many were impatient to get back out on the battleground again.

"Almost everyone seems to be recovering well," Rukia remarked one day about a month following the battle, striding up to Ichigo's bed.

"Yeah," he replied, glancing around the room. There were more empty beds now; several had already been discharged.

"How's your arm?" Rukia asked, nodding to his left arm, which had been badly broken when Aizen had tried to struggle out of his bonds while being escorted to Soul Society.

Ichigo smiled. "Better. Captain Unohana says the cast's probably coming off soon."

Rukia smiled back. "That's great news."

Ichigo smiled. His gaze slid from the petite Shinigami's face to glance around the room. Only a few Shinigami were left here: Rangiku, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya. The Visored had all left with the exception of Shinji; the blond noticed Ichigo's gaze and nodded to him. Ichigo grinned back, then continued to scan the room. The Espada who had joined the battle were all there, even if their injuries had healed. _That's weird…_ Ichigo thought. _You'd think they'd be trying to make a quick getaway as soon as they could… Or at least _demanding_ Inoue or someone to heal them quick… And you'd think Soul Society would be eager to kick them out too…_

He mentioned all of this in a whisper to Rukia.

She glanced over at the Espada and Anza as well before leaning in and answered, "They're awaiting their trial."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise. Rukia shot him a look. "Sorry," he apologized, lowering his voice so it wouldn't carry. "What do you mean their trial?" he hissed.

Rukia sat down on a wooden chair by his bed and leaned forward, muttering, "I only overheard Nii-sama mentioning it to Captain Ukitake…the captains had a meeting to discuss what would become of the Arrancar once they healed… Now that Aizen's gone, they don't have a leader," she pointed out, "but they're still dangerous."

Ichigo clenched his uninjured fist, glancing over at the Arrancar's beds. Their lives were better without those _Hollows_ around. "So they're gonna be shipped back to Hueco Mundo?" he asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice for all they'd done to Inoue, for all that Aizen had done to Soul Society and threatened to do to the Human World.

"I'm not sure, Ichigo, I only heard part of their conversation…"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, then at Ulquiorra, who was being approached by Inoue to treat his wounds. Inoue spoke to the dark-haired Espada, too quietly to be overheard, and he answered likewise. Then her face started to become more flushed, her gestures more flustered.

"I hope Soul Society is harsh with them," Ichigo growled. "They deserve it."

* * *

He opened his large viridian eyes. He must have fallen asleep again. He cursed his body for its sluggish response to healing his injuries from the battle. Presumably there was something in Les Railles' weapons that accounted for it; now that he thought about it, the other Espada as well as the Shinigami were taking longer to heal than they should.

Ulquiorra frowned. He was not accustomed to his; he was beginning to grow impatient at the slow healing rate of his injuries. He thought he could finally understand Grimmjow's consistent eagerness for a fight. He repressed a shudder at the thought that he was, in any way, like that trash. But he could not deny that he was restless.

"Um…Ulquiorra-k — Ulquiorra?" a slightly breathless, girlish voice cut into his thoughts.

He glanced up at the auburn-haired woman, though he knew it was her without having to look.

"Um…how are you feeling?" Inoue Orihime inquired tentatively.

He frowned deeper, but did not offer a response.

"A-Are…you… A-are you in pain?"

"No."

"Do you feel tired?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

She frowned slightly, her forehead creasing in her frustration.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not frown," he stated quietly. "When you frown, it is as though a gust of wind rips through a meadow and destroys everything in its path. When you smile…it is like blossoms coming into full bloom."

He did not know what possessed him to say it. Though it pleased him to watch the woman's face turn redder than her hair as she tried to hide it in her hands. Her large gray eyes swam with tears. Ulquiorra's frown deepened. What could he have done to upset her?

"T-thank you, Ulquiorra," she choked. Her voice held so much emotion he could not distinguish what she felt. "Did you…do you really mean it?" she whispered.

_Is that what upset her?_ Perhaps she was upset because she still had feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo. "Yes, I meant it," he replied cautiously.

Her eyes shone bright with tears as she lowered her hands from her face, though her still-scarlet face beamed radiantly.

His lips tugged in an almost-smirk.

She began to heal parts of his injuries to speed up to process, as she and the other Shinigami healers had been doing for the past month or so with the other fighters. She looked very pleased. Ulquiorra felt a surge of pride rise up within him.

"Um…Ulquiorra?" she called hesitantly. Her voice was low enough that only he could hear.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I'm…_pretty_?" she whispered.

"I just said I did."

She smiled before continuing, "Then…well…" She scuffed her shoes and looked around awkwardly, avoiding his gaze while her face reddened even more. "Um…does that mean…that…you…um…you…like…" — the last word was so quiet that he had to read her lips — "_me_?"

He closed his eyes. Only humans spoke freely of their emotions, of their infatuations, affections, in such a careless manner. Only humans freely admitted feelings to one another without a care in the world of how those admissions might be used against them.

But when he opened his eyes and caught sight of her angelic face, he heard himself say, "Yes."

Tears fell silently down her cheeks, but she was smiling.

"Why are you crying, woman?" he demanded.

She sniffed. "I-I'm h-h-happy."

He could not understand why happiness made her shed tears.

For a few minutes, they were silent. She healed him, sneaking glances at him or his half-bandaged bare chest and smiling to herself.

"I will likely be leaving soon," he stated bluntly, shattering the silence several minutes later.

Her smile faltered. "Why?"

"I, along with the other Espada, will be interrogated by the Shinigami to determine whether we pose a threat to Soul Society. I will likely be considered dangerous and return to Hueco Mundo, or they might find it more appropriate to exterminate me."

Inoue Orihime's bottom lip trembled. "B-but… Will I e-ever see y-you a-again?"

"It is possible… Though probably not."

The woman looked horrified and began to cry softly, mopping her tears on her sleeve. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Ulquiorra stared at her. "Why should I mean anything to you?" he inquired of her. "I was your captor. I forced you to eat when you had no desire to do so. I threatened to kill your friends. I kept you locked in a cell for most of the duration of your time in Las Noches. You should be relieved that I will soon be leaving you."

She shook her head. Long, silky, ginger hair brushed over her shoulders and caressed her collarbone.

"Because I know you've changed." Her voice, thought quiet, held strength. "I can tell you're not like you were before, Ulquiorra. You're…different. Your eyes aren't so empty anymore." His eyes widened at that statement. "I think…I think you've found something to live for."

For a few seconds, he said nothing, contemplating her words while he stared into her captivating eyes. As she turned to leave, he remarked softly,

"Perhaps I have."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that special Ulquihime insert ;) **

**Like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear feedback!**


End file.
